The Honeymoon is Over
by NYT
Summary: An 'After the series finale' story. FINISHED
1. Duty Calls

Title: The Honeymoon is Over

Author: NYT

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The show and characters are owned by radiant productions and cbs.

No one is paying for this story

****

****

****

**Chapter 1: Duty Calls**

"Over here!"

Helen was waving her arms wildly and yelling, trying to get the attention of her daughter and new son-in-law. She couldn't wait to hear about their trip to Nice.

Terri was excited about beginning her "real life" with her husband while Stiles could easily have stayed on the boat in France. Although they agreed that they were not ready to talk about having kids, Stiles thought they should practice regularly. Terri and Stiles greeted Helen with a hug. While Terri and Helen were talking, Stiles slipped off to get the luggage. He was sure the girls wanted to talk alone.

"Sooo, how was it?" Helen asked while gently nudging her daughter's arm.

"Wonderful. France is just fantastic. I think we covered every inch of it!" Helen couldn't hide her disappointment.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Wonderful? Fantastic? You saw the city?! You were supposed to be working on my grandchild. You're not getting any younger you know."

Fortunately for Terri, Stiles appeared before she had a chance to make what Helen was sure to consider an inappropriate comment.

"Uh, is it safe for me to come back?" Stiles walked between the women and put one arm around his wife and the other around her mother.

"Please!" Terri implored. "Let's go!"

"We were just discussing why you spent so much time sightseeing in France."

Stiles was a little confused by Helen's remark, andTerri put her hand over his mouth before he could ask what she meant. It didn't matter though because Helen had something to say and she intended to say it--all of it.

"A.B. why weren't you on that boat--I remember you rented a boat--working on my grandchild? Terri isn't getting any younger--you can't wait forever."

"Mother, Stop! We are not discussing this with you, especially not in the middle of the airport!"

Stiles loved Helen's spirit. "No, it's okay. You see Helen; your daughter was determined to see the entire country and we just didn't have much time for anything else." Stiles winked at Terri and she poked him in the ribs.

"Well, that's fine, but don't waste time. Theresa, you remember my friend Charlotte. Her oldest is only a couple of years older than you, and she and her husband have had a terrible time trying to have a baby. I'll be expecting a report. You do have two more days off!" With that, Helen took Teri's carry-on bag and headed to the car. Terri knew it was going to be a long ride home.

**Reviews are much appreciated--positive or negative!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oops! I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter: The main characters in the story were developed by the creators of The Agency and are owned by Radiant Productions and a few others I cannot remember at the moment. In other words, I an neither seeking (nor would I get) a profit from this story, just having a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Helen, who volunteered to house sit for Terri since her own husband was away, told the newlyweds that they had received a number of gifts while they were in France. She wasn't exaggerating. The entire living room was filled. Terri barely stopped to put down her bags before examining the presents. Helen handed her one that she was eager to see.  
  
"Here honey, open this one."  
  
"Why, what is it?"  
  
"I think it's the video from the wedding. Look it's in a nice leather case with your initials on it."  
  
"Mom! You opened our presents?  
  
"Of course not. The videographer brought it over himself."  
  
Stiles took the case from Helen. "Wow, this looks nice, looks like he made us a DVD. He works fast. Shall we watch?"  
  
Helen cleared a space for herself on the couch. She had been chomping at the bit to see herself on camera. Everyone told her how fabulous she looked at the wedding and she couldn't wait to see herself in action. Terri, whose back was to her mother, rolled her eyes and put the disc in the player. Stiles sat on the couch next to Helen and smiled at them both. He began to imagine what it would be like when he and Terri had a daughter.   
  
When everyone was settled, Stiles started the video. There was a nice musical interlude before the images popped in.   
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see you two. . . ."  
  
Before Helen got the words out of her mouth, Terri and Stiles appeared on screen, except, they weren't at their wedding. Helen gasped.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
The couple was paying more attention to each other than to the television until Helen screamed. When they looked up, they got an eyeful of themselves making out on the boat in Nice. Terri practically ripped Stiles hand off trying to get to the remote, causing him to drop it. While the two of them wrestled for the remote, Helen covered her face.   
  
Every now and then Helen would peak to see if the "real" video had started. By the time Terri finally found the remote, Helen was getting a close-up of Stiles removing her daughter's bikini top.  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
Terri had no idea what to say. "Mom, I. . ." She stopped and turned to Stiles for help, but he was more amused than upset; he had fond memories of that night almost two years ago. "I'm sorry Helen. I don't know how. .. "  
  
Terri needn't have worried. Helen took a deep breath, "Honey, you two are married. I mean, I could have done with out seeing that, but well you are married now. Anyway, I should go. You're father's coming home this evening from his conference. Besides, I get the feeling that A.B. wants to see the rest of that." Helen smiled at Stiles and winked at him as she patted his face. She kissed her daughter goodbye and headed for the door. As she neared the expressway, Helen had a thought, 'why were there cameras on that boat?'   
  
Back inside the house, Stiles was laughing at Helen's "discovery" and Terri was pacing trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"I can't believe my mother saw that! How on earth did our videographer get a hold of that tape?"  
  
"Lex!" they yelled simultaneously.  
  
"He saved it? It's bad enough that he and who knows whom else saw it in the first place, but for him to save it and send it to us. Stiles, he added music. Do you have any idea how many times he must have watched this?!" All of Terri's initial embarrassment about being caught on camera came flooding back. She started trying to calculate how many of the men in the office had seen her naked.  
  
"Honey, it's okay. I'm sure he just held onto it thinking it would be a fun reminder of how we got together, so to speak." Terri made a face.  
  
"I can't believe you find this funny. My mother saw . . ."  
  
"Your mother didn't see anything. Like she said, we're married. She wants to be a grandmother, she expects us to have sex and she has no idea that wasn't our honeymoon." Stiles walked over to Terri who was now on the couch pouting with her arms clenched across her chest. He gently lifted her chin. She couldn't help but smile when he looked at her with his clear gray eyes and smiled.   
  
"I know I'm overreacting. It's just my mother, of all people, didn't need to see that."  
  
"Well, Mrs. Stiles, what can I do to cheer you up?"  
  
Terri thought for a moment then smiled seductively and motioned for him to follow her upstairs. "Oh, I don't know, maybe we could christen the new bed." Stiles took her hand and started upstairs. Before they reached the landing, his cell phone rang. Terri reached for Stiles pocket the same time he did and began nibbling his earlobe. "You don't have to answer it; we're not here for two more days."  
  
Stiles was thoroughly enjoying being seduced by his bride, but duty called. He tried to talk while lightly kissing her back, "Um, Terri, honey--"   
  
She stopped his words with a kiss. When they finally came up for air, Stiles gently pulled Terri's arms from his waist and looked at his phone. "Quinn. He knows we're home." Terri, determined that he wasn't going anywhere, began running her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. As he tried to answer the phone, she blew in his ear and whispered, "Don't answer it." Stiles tried to maintain his composure as Terri kept kissing him. "Stiles."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Stiles, I trust you had a nice vacation."  
  
Stiles didn't get a chance to respond before Terri's phone rang.   
  
She finally stopped kissing him and went to get her phone knowing it must really be important.   
  
"I guess this means the honeymoon is over!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Terri's and Stiles' honeymoon really was over. Stiles made a weak attempt to convince Quinn that he wasn't really needed in the office. "Uh, I won't be back in the office until Wednesday."  
  
"No, Mr. Stiles, I'm afraid you'll be coming in today. You and Ms. Lowell, excuse me, Mrs. Stiles have a meeting in the Director's conference room in one hour. I trust your presence won't be a problem." Quinn's last remark turned out to be more of a statement than a question. Before Stiles could reply, Quinn was gone. Terri was getting the same message from Lex who'd tried to warn them Quinn may be calling.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Director Gage stood at the head of the conference table outlining the latest mission. Robert Quinn, Carl Reese, and representatives from the FBI and the Department of Defense were also present.   
  
Several anti-U.S. terror plots had been suspected in Liberia. Gage wanted more eyes and ears in the area; the locals were pretty sure they were close to uncovering the details of a plot involving an attack on U.S. soil. So Gage wanted Stiles, the head of the IRT to fly in with one of the Marine divisions later that night.   
  
Terri didn't hear much after that. She knew how volatile things had been in that country. She felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach; she was afraid that she was going to be sick. She couldn't even look at Stiles for fear that she would cry. Ever since he went missing that Thanksgiving, she had trouble sleeping when he went on a mission without her—especially out of the country. It would be particularly difficult this time sleeping alone on what should be their first night as husband and wife in their new house.   
  
Terri was pulled from her internal nightmare by the sound of her name.  
  
"Lex, Mr. Haisley, and Mrs. Stiles may join Mr. Stiles in a couple of days depending on what Mr. Stiles and the paramilitary group discover."  
  
When Quinn and Gage finished the briefing, everyone quickly filed out; there was a lot to do before Stiles left that evening. As usual, Terri and Stiles were among the last to leave. Terri was just leaving the room when Quinn spoke.   
  
"Mr. Stiles, a word."  
  
He and Terri looked at each other briefly before Stiles re-entered the room. Quinn wanted to have a private conversation with the head of "his" Incident Response Team.   
  
While Carl and Gage knew all of the details of the mission, Quinn et al hadn't felt it prudent to divulge everything to the rest of the staff. They did, however, want Stiles fully informed.  
  
Quinn told Stiles that besides the obvious dangers inherent in such a mission, the U.S. and CIA were still working on establishing local allies. "With the terror groups moving in, there is a great deal of uncertainty about who is with us and who is against us. One misstep and you could be exposed." Stiles nodded in compliance and answered with a simple, "yes sir."  
  
As Stiles made his way to the door, Quinn called him back one more time. "Mr. Stiles, as usual, this information was provided on a need-to-know basis and no one outside this room and your immediate team needs to know—including your wife."  
  
*Terri* Stiles momentarily forgot that she wouldn't be with him. He was just ordered not to tell her what was really going on, but he couldn't leave with out telling her something. Now that they were married, he had to prepare her for the worst. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; unfortunately I will not be able to profit from the story. Who'd buy it anyway? LOL  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the review(s) –just a little wishful thinking adding the (s). Please review I'd love to know what you think-good or bad.  
  
Chapter3  
  
Stiles called Terri from his "office" which wasn't more than a small cubicle.  
  
"Hey, how are the passports and visas coming?" He was trying his best to keep his voice under control. He didn't want Terri to suspect anything.  
  
"They're almost ready. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Ten o'clock tonight. As soon as I meet with the others I'm going home to pack."  
  
"Oh. I was hoping you were calling to tell me you weren't leaving tonight after all."  
  
"Honey, I'm really sorry I won't get to spend out first night back at home with you. Think of it as an excuse to have a great homecoming celebration."   
  
Terri gave Stiles a weak chuckle. She didn't feel like being cheered up.  
  
"Listen, why don't we try to at least have dinner together? If you get off early enough, we may be able to work in dessert; we are still on our honeymoon after all." He added with a huge grin.  
  
She couldn't see him, but she could hear the playfulness in his voice. "I'm working as fast as I can. I want to make sure they're perfect, especially the one for A.B. Stiles." Terri was worried, but she was trying to hide it. The last thing Stiles needed was to worry about her. "I'll never get finished though if I don't get off the phone!"  
  
"Terri?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
A broad smile crept across Terri's face despite her best efforts to stop it. "I know. I love you too. I'll talk to you in a little while."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Terri and stiles did manage to have dinner together—in the CIA cafeteria. Terri had work to catch up on after she finished the documents for Stiles' mission, so she couldn't make it home. Terri was annoyed that her husband was being sent 1/2 way around the world while they were technically on their honeymoon and she'd spent the whole day pouting. She had been a company girl since day one at the CIA, never complaining about the long hours, the chaos, or the deception, but she intended to complain about this.  
  
"I'm telling Quinn that as soon as you get home we're taking back the two days we missed together. We haven't even had time to open all of our presents. . ."  
  
Stiles interrupted before she was too carried away. "Terri, Terri. I know you're disappointed, so am I, but just think, our second homecoming will be that much sweeter." He leaned over to kiss her before she could say anything else.  
  
She smiled weakly, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be complaining. It's just that I was looking forward to tonight. I don't even want to stay in the house until you're back. Mom said I can stay with her."  
  
"You're staying with your mother? What did you tell her, that I'm already being mean to you?"  
  
"Ha ha. I told her that you were called away unexpectedly and that I didn't want to stay in the house for the first time until you came back. Is that alright with you Mr. Stiles?"  
  
Stiles looked at his watch and realized it was time for him to go. Despite her best efforts, Stiles could tell Terri was upset. "Listen, I better get going. It shouldn't be too long. I know it's not what either of us wanted, but it'll be okay, I promise. Terri was trying to wipe away the single tear falling down her cheek before he saw it.   
  
"Hey." Stiles took Terri's hand. "I've been in worse places. I'll be fine."  
  
Terri and Stiles had been together all day every day for the past two weeks and she was going to miss him, she also suspected that there was more to this mission than she'd been told, but she knew that Stiles needed to concentrate on the mission, not her.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm okay, really. Like you said, it's only a few days."  
  
Stiles kissed her one more time and stood up. "I better get going. They're probably waiting for me."  
  
Terri walked Stiles to the garage where a car was waiting to take him to the base. She had that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach again as she hugged Stiles and kissed him goodbye. She wondered if she really would be okay.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Stiles and the Marine unit arrived in Liberia to cheers; they were expecting the group to help restore order. There were bodies lined up outside the embassy and crying and wounded civilians everywhere. Stiles was afraid that he may not be able even get inside. By the time the rest of team arrived five days later, Stiles and the Marine unit had successfully extricated Liberia's leader, Mr. Taylor and replaced him with a look-alike. The CIA felt he would be an invaluable asset to the war on terror. Unfortunately, by the time the Agency's team left, the capital city was in a state of utter chaos.   
  
When Lex and Terri arrived, the rebels had just about taken over and they didn't have nearly as much time as they needed to help the Marine unit compromise the rebel's camp.  
  
When Terri heard Stiles would be heading for Liberia in the middle of their civil war, she felt sick. By the time she left Liberia was sick—literally. Between the post-wedding letdown, moving, and Stiles leaving on a mission during their honeymoon, Terri was under a lot of stress and was not at her best physically. Even still, she couldn't understand why she had been sick for the past week.   
  
Then she remembered the shot, the one she was too busy to get before she left the country. She remembered a couple of hours before they left but her forged travel documents said she'd been vaccinated and she decided the chances of her catching anything were slim. Now she wasn't so sure.   
  
Stiles had to stay in Liberia a few days and Terri's "uncle" Joshua insisted she go to the CIA doctor as soon as she landed. After answering the doctor's annoying battery of questions and getting poked everywhere under the sun, Terri felt confident that what she had was not so serious after all. That is until the doctor came in the room and Terri confirmed she had the one symptom that could change everything, and got the diagnosis she was afraid of hearing.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Stiles came home a few days after Terri returned. He would most likely have to return to Liberia, but not for a few months when the new government was in place. Their reunion was like something from a Lifetime TV special. Terri met Stiles at the airport. Stiles dropped his bag and held open his arms the minute he saw her. Terri eagerly responded to the gesture and ran into his arms. Stiles lifted her up and kissed her.   
  
"Hey beautiful, I missed you!"  
  
"Hey yourself; I missed you too. I can't believe it's only been three days."  
  
"Me either. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before you came home. You okay?"  
  
To this point, Terri had been looking into Stiles' eyes. Now, she diverted her gaze for the lie she was about to tell. "I'm better. I was just stressed out from the wedding and you leaving me. The doctor even said I might be suffering from post-wedding blues. I'll be fine."  
  
He kissed her again, "Good, I was really worried about you." Still not looking directly at him, Terri kissed him back.  
  
"Don't be. Let's go home and finish our honeymoon."  
  
That night, the newlyweds were finally able to christen their new bed. As Terri slept on her side facing Stiles, he lay awake watching her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be going to sleep with and waking up next to the woman he loved more than anything, his best friend, his partner. The woman who would one day would be the mother of his children. Even though it had only been five weeks, Stiles loved being married.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A little over a week after Stiles return from Liberia, the couple was sent on another assignment--to Mexico. Stiles needed to locate Andrei Kachen, the Russian creator of a super virus capable of destroying millions with a single vial. Terri and Stiles arrived in Mexico City and got to work. This was the first time they had been on a mission alone and it was a little awkward for Terri. Stiles wanted to get into mission mode, but Terri wanted to work with him as his partner and his wife. They were alone and she did not understand why they couldn't act like a married couple instead of just partners.  
  
"Stiles, relax for a minute. We can't really do anything until he goes out. Let's see what movies are on tonight."  
  
"Terri, we're working here. I want to stay focused and you should too."  
  
Technically, he was the boss, but Terri was tired of him telling her to stay focused, as though she didn't know how to do her job. "I can be focused and enjoy an evening with my husband too. Relax--please."  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to remember why we are here. You know I work better that way. If we stay in the same bedroom. . ." Terri stopped him.   
  
"IF? Are you telling me you want to stay in separate bedrooms too? You can't be serious." But he was. Stiles kissed Terri softly.  
  
"If we share a bed, I won't want to leave—I'll never get anything. . ."  
  
Before he could finish his thought, Terri pushed him aside and ran to the bathroom. She was sick again and this time Stiles wasn't buying post-wedding blues. He was standing right outside the bathroom door when Terri emerged five minutes later.   
  
"Honey, what's going on with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. It was probably that taco. Maybe authentic Mexican food doesn't agree with me."   
  
Terri smiled after her joke. She didn't want to have this conversation. She'd been throwing up all week, but she'd managed to hide it from her husband. This time she was caught off guard. As she began walking back to her computer to look at the surveillance Stiles caught her arm.  
  
He looked worried. "Terri, come on. That doesn't explain when you were sick on the plane last night or this morning. I'm worried about you. Did the doctor say something? What are you not telling me?"  
  
Terri sat down. She wasn't ready to tell him. How could she? She was still trying to deal with it herself.  
  
"Terri, what is it, talk to me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Terri looked at Stiles and asked him to sit. After several highly anticipated minutes and with a heavy sigh, Terri said two simple words,  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?" Stiles said almost in a whisper. That was not what he was expecting. "How, When did. . ." the answer popped in his head before he finished the question. "Nice, our first night there?" Terri shook her head yes.  
  
"We should have waited."   
  
Terri thought back to that night. She decided to switch from the pill to the new patch only a month before the wedding. It wasn't until the morning of the wedding that she remembered she was two days late changing the patch. By the time she told Stiles, they were both completely undressed and not really in the frame of mind to stop what they were doing. It didn't take Stiles long to convince Terri that her chances of getting pregnant that night weren't great. She knew better, and so did he, but at that moment, the risk seemed worth it.   
  
The minute Terri found out she was pregnant, what they did that night seemed like a very stupid decision.   
  
Stiles was thinking about just when that was.   
  
"We've been back from Nice. . ." He began counting in his head. "You're six weeks pregnant? How long have you known?"  
  
"Just since I came back from Liberia."  
  
"Since Liberia? Terri, that was almost two weeks ago! When were you planning to tell me, on the way to the hospital?"   
  
He was angrier than she'd expected. Terri knew that not telling him was wrong, but she wasn't ready to deal with the situation herself and telling her husband meant she had to. She reached out and put her hand on his now tightly folded arm, which just about matched his clenched jaw.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I just couldn't. I didn't know how to say it."  
  
"How about, 'I'm pregnant?' Or, 'We're going to have a baby?' See, not that difficult!"  
  
Terri was about to counter when the surveillance monitor on the computer caught their attention. Terri and Stiles turned around. The dot on the screen that represented   
  
Andrei was on the move. Stiles walked away from Terri and picked up his bag from the chair. "I've got to go."  
  
Terri didn't know what to say. She could tell Stiles was back in mission mode, but she didn't want him to leave in the middle of this conversation.   
  
"Wait, you can't just leave.   
  
Stiles responded to her rather snidely, "Have you forgotten that we're trying to save lives here? We'll talk about this when we get home. Now is not the time; we need to refocus on the mission."  
  
Terri mocked him behind his back like she used to do to her mother after being scolded. She knew he was right, but she hated the way he switched gears so fast and chided her with his "we have to stay focused speech." He was all business now. If anyone had walked into their room, it would have been hard to guess that the couple inside were newlyweds.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Jackson and Lex joined Terri and Stiles. Jackson arrived with the news that the mission was going from one of surveillance and fact finding to one of assassination. Stiles was not comfortable with the new assignment. Terri could tell something was wrong, but Stiles expressed his concerns only with Jackson. Both Jackson and Lex could tell things were not great between the couple, but both had long since learned to pretend they didn't notice the tension. Terri wrestled with whether or not she should try to talk to Stiles. She finally decided she had to say something.  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
"What?"  
  
They were alone and his tone with her was not friendly. Terri got close to him and looked into his eyes. "Hey, are you okay? I mean about tonight?"   
  
He looked at her big brown eyes and saw the love and concern, but he was still angry and wasn't ready to forgive her or confide in her, not yet. Even if he hadn't been upset, he wasn't sure he wanted her to know about his internal conflicts over this mission. After a few seconds, he shifted his weight so Terri's hand fell from his shoulder, and replied with a terse, "I'm fine." and went in the room with the others.   
  
Terri kept standing there. She was the one who screwed up this time and she knew it. What she didn't know was how to fix it.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Everyone's emotions were raw when they found out Andrei was innocent, but Stiles felt especially guilty and blamed Jackson and his analysis. When Stiles pinned Jackson to the wall and began yelling at him, Terri was afraid Stiles might actually hurt him. But, when she heard her husband say he was going "to hell" because of what happened, her heart broke. She had never seen him so distraught.   
  
At first, Terri wasn't sure what to do, but after a few moments, she went to look for Stiles. She found him in a walkway overlooking the swimming pool. She didn't say a word to him. Instead, she walked behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. He jumped and then looked to see that it was his wife. He relaxed a little and put his arms over hers and closed his eyes. They stayed that way for a while, the two partners, best friends, and lovers, not saying a word yet knowing what the other wanted to say.   
  
When Stiles finally spoke, it wasn't about the mission. "You don't want the baby, do you?"  
  
Terri was surprised by the question. "Huh?"  
  
Stiles turned to face his wife. "Do you want the baby?"  
  
Terri had not thought about it in terms of want or don't want, more in terms of "how am I going to handle this?" They hadn't planned to even discuss kids until they'd been married a year; their work lives were just so chaotic.   
  
"I don't know. It doesn't really matter anyway. It's done."  
  
"Terri, do you want the baby?"  
  
"I want children, yes. Do I want to have a baby now, so soon into our marriage? Am I ready to stop working in the field? No, not really." She let out a heavy sigh and continued, "But it will be okay. It has to be." Terri didn't sound the least bit pleased with her current situation. "Do you want it?"  
  
"Two hours ago, I would have said 'no, we aren't ready,' and really, we aren't, but---" He paused for a moment then went on. "Terri, it's a life. Life, any life, is so--precious. After what just happened ---" he trailed off not ready to talk about Andrei yet. "It's ours. Our child, yours and mine and that's pretty amazing."   
  
Terri still wasn't convinced, but she loved her husband and she knew that his part in Andrei's death had a profound effect on him. He felt very guilty and sad. Maybe concentrating on their baby, a new life would help him. She decided to play along.   
  
"Yeah, I guess that is pretty amazing. Hum, imagine a little A.B. running around with cute blond ringlets and my nose."   
  
Stiles frowned. "Why your nose? What's wrong with my nose?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted, no, I thought I needed to get used to the idea before I could talk about it. Then this mission came up and that wasn't a good time. I know that's no excuse, but I just wasn't ready. I guess I thought that if I didn't talk about it I could ignore it for awhile. But, this is not just about me. This is our news and I should have told you as soon as I found out. Forgive me?"  
  
When Stiles looked into her pleading, earnest eyes the only thing he could say was, "of course." Terri breathed a sigh of relief. Neither of them said anything else for some time; they just stood by the rail and held each other. They still had a long night ahead of them.   
  
They didn't know it then, but Terri's surprise pregnancy was just the beginning of the crises they were about to encounter.  
  
*******  
  
Is anybody reading this? Even if you don't like it, I'd like to hear from you. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 2   
  
Thanks for the reviews! The fun's just starting…  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next few weeks the couple finally got to spend time at home--opening presents, unpacking--getting used to living together full time. They made an effort to have dinner together every night, even if that meant eating in the cafeteria. They did not spend much time discussing Terri's pregnancy. Terri still wasn't that excited about it and they decided it was best not to tell anyone until after her first trimester unless a mission dictated otherwise. Besides, as far as Terri was concerned, as long as she didn't look pregnant, she didn't have to act pregnant.  
  
______________________  
  
Four months into Terri and Stiles' marriage, things started to heat up in Korea. Events spiraled out of control when a North Korean Colonel, on the CIA's payroll, was killed. One of the outcomes was the discovery that a missile guidance system was being shipped to North Korea. When Terri realized that the man who owned the shipping company, the man they were going to target for information, was someone she had dated, she turned to her mentor, Joshua. She wanted assurance that taking advantage of someone she knew wasn't wrong.  
  
"I'm uncomfortable with this."   
  
"The greater good is always subjective. In your case, you're trying to prevent a certain guidance system from ending up in the wrong hands. For that, it might be worth hurting an old friend."  
  
"Would you do it?"  
  
His response was a casual, "I have done it."  
  
Little did Terri know that she was going to be the next friend Joshua hurt "for the greater good."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The trip to Montreal to investigate the guidance system proved to be another test of Terri and Stiles' new marriage. Stiles flip remark about Terri sleeping with Bryan Magnoson irritated her. So much so, that they ended up arguing about it on the way home. Terri wasn't really all that upset--she knew he didn't mean what he said, but she was taking out her frustrations about using her friend, and his subsequent death, on the only person available.  
  
When they got back to headquarters, Stiles reported their findings to Quinn and Terri went to OTS. Stiles was actually glad she had a meeting. After what had just happened and their argument, they needed some time apart. He hoped she would be in a better frame of mind when she got home. Stiles knew she needed time to deal with Bryan's death and the drive home alone might help. He also needed time to figure out how to comfort her without making her mad; she was much better in the comforting department. Stiles was very good in the area of putting his foot in his mouth.  
  
Terri found herself sitting in a small meeting room with Jackson Haisley and Owen Holland. She could not believe that she, of all people, was being accused of betraying not only the CIA, but her country. By the time the meeting was over, she couldn't believe whom she suspected. She briefly thought about talking to someone while she worked out her suspicions, but there had to be a reasonable explanation why Joshua, the head of OTS, and her good friend, was involved. There just had to be, but in the end, as far as Terri could see, there wasn't a reasonable explanation. Joshua Nankin was the CIA mole.   
  
Terri was a loyal agent. Despite who it was, she immediately set up a meeting with the resident "mole detector," Mr. Holland. He was more than happy to stay in the office to hear what she had to say.  
  
Terri thought about all of the things the mole was said to be responsible for, including   
  
her husband's ambush in Iraq months earlier. She thought about her relationship with Joshua, all of the advice he had given her, his encouragement of her relationship with Stiles--even while he was trying to kill him. She thought about his weak protest when she accused him. She thought about all of it as she was lying, bound and gagged in the trunk of a silver Pontiac Bonneville. . .  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Stiles was in shock when Jackson told him about Terri's kidnapping. He was plain scared by the time he saw the scene and got witness accounts from Agent Shelton. His wife was missing. Then he remembered the baby. He hadn't really thought about it lately. Terri said she didn't want to discuss it until she started to show. He knew she went to the doctor the morning they left for Montreal, but she didn't say anything and he knew better than to ask. For the first time in a long time, he had absolutely no idea what was going on. His wife, and his child were missing, and he had no idea why.   
  
Terri wanted someone to know abut the mole in case she didn't make it. She wanted to leave some clue in the car. After a lot of work, she managed to turn herself on her side.   
  
She began scratching Joshua's name in the closed trunk lid. She had managed only the 'J' when she noticed that the car engine stopped. She heard keys in the trunk and knew they were coming to take her away.  
  
The next morning, Terri woke up feeling the stinging sensation of duct tape being pulled from her face. She immediately went into a defensive position, ready to fight. They hadn't hurt her the night before, but she was smart enough to be prepared for anything.   
  
While she was preparing to fight, she saw that it was Joshua standing over her. She was sure Joshua had something to do with her abduction, but she did not actually expect to see him. There was no amount of contempt to describe how Terri felt about Joshua at that moment. She didn't even want him to help her off the straw-packed barn floor. She was more angry than scared though her confidence began to waver the minute William Yun slapped her to the ground.   
  
*******************  
  
When Terri woke up she was still tied to the chair but Yun was gone. This time his partner was ready to interrogate her. She was bruised, physically and emotionally, but she remembered her training--try to divide and conquer. Make them doubt their co-conspirators.   
  
In a steady, calm voice Terri asked Yun's partner, "What are you, the good cop?"   
  
Elizabeth informed Terri that she had been through the same training. She was not intimidated and was not going to break. Elizabeth's confidence and the appearance of several large syringes nearly broke Terri. She wondered if telling Elizabeth that she was pregnant would help--appealing to her woman to woman. By the time Elizabeth filled one of the syringes with something to "calm" Terri, Terri had tears running down her very sore face. She decided to go for it.  
  
"What is that one for?"   
  
"Something to calm you down. It'll make you feel better."  
  
"Wait. I'm pregnant." Pointing to the syringe in Elizabeth's hand she added, "Will it hurt my baby?"  
  
In her most sarcastic tone, Elizabeth asked Terri, "Does the CIA train its female agents to say they are pregnant to play on the sympathy of the "enemy?"  
  
Terri was crying harder. Suddenly she desperately wanted her baby. Shaking her head she answered, "No, I really am pregnant. Four months."  
  
Elizabeth studied Terri's tear stained face carefully and put the needle down. Terri managed a weak, "Thank you," as Elizabeth stood.   
  
"Don't thank me yet," she answered as she put a timed explosive around Terri's neck. "You're still not going anywhere."  
  
***************  
  
Back at headquarters, Jackson was figuring out Joshua's secret. When Joshua confided in him his plan to disobey Quinn's order and rescue Terri, Jackson suggested that Joshua bring in Stiles.   
  
Stiles was incredulous when Jackson told him the truth. He was relieved knowing that Terri was indeed alive, but incensed at Joshua. He grabbed Joshua and pushed him onto a table.   
  
"You knew where she was all this time?"  
  
"I've been trying to protect her."  
  
Still holding Joshua's jacket, Stiles continued his interrogation. "Where is she?"  
  
"I'm going to try to get her away from them."  
  
"No, no, no, no. Where--Is--She?" Stiles punctuated every word. He wanted to get to Terri as soon as possible. Fortunately, for Joshua, Jackson was still in the room to calm Stiles.  
  
After Jackson convinced him that they could trust Joshua, Stiles reluctantly agreed to help rescue Terri rather than gathering his own team. What he really wanted to do was ring Joshua's neck.   
  
"She's pregnant Joshua. If anything happens to Terri, or the baby, I'm holding you personally responsible. You better be telling me the truth." Stiles was only inches away from Joshua; they were so close he could hear Joshua's heart beating.   
  
By the time Stiles and Joshua reached the farm, it was too late: Joshua got to Terri as they were loading the van. As Joshua was trying one last time to convince Terri that she would be alright, she grabbed his gun and threatened to shoot him. Neither Joshua nor Stiles anticipated that scenario. Joshua, in particular, was taken completely by surprise. He was even more surprised when he heard gunfire and realized Terri had been shot. Stiles heard the gunshot too and heard Joshua scream for Terri. He ran to the side of the barn where he had seen Terri and nearly lost it when the bomb exploded. Within a few moments, there was nothing to see but smoke and ashes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )  
  
A/N: Okay, I need feedback people! The fun thing about posting the stories is hearing what people think—even if it is a suggestion for improvement. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
End of Chapter 5   
  
Stiles heard the gunshot too and heard Joshua scream for Terri. He ran to the side of the barn where he had seen Terri and nearly lost it when the bomb exploded. Within a few moments, there was nothing to see but smoke and ashes.   
  
****  
  
It was nearing the twelve hour time limit for the bomb to explode when Terri was shot.   
  
So, while Stiles was running toward the barn, the remaining guards were removing Terri so Elizabeth could remove the symtex. As soon as it was removed, the guard threw it back toward the barn, climbed in the van with Terri and Joshua and took off.   
  
Joshua stared at Terri's limp body as he sat across from Kim in the van. "We have to get her to a hospital."  
  
"Her wound should not be life-threatening. It appears that she was shot in the side. Elizabeth will take care of her while we are in transit."  
  
"Are you a doctor now?" Joshua was getting loud. He felt bad enough that his friend had to be kidnapped, but he couldn't stand the thought of having to watch her die.  
  
  
  
"Even if the wound doesn't kill her, it may very well kill her baby."  
  
"She's pregnant?"   
  
Elizabeth answered for Joshua. "Yes, she told me earlier. She seemed to be telling the truth."  
  
Kim had in mind housing a single CIA agent for his country's intelligence purposes. He did not have in mind running a maternity ward.  
  
"Joshua, you should have told me sooner. This changes things considerably."  
  
"What do you mean this changes things considerably? What are you going to do? You said she wouldn't be harmed."  
  
"If she survives, as I told you, she will be a valuable asset to our technical support operation and to me in the future. However, I was not planning on a child. If the baby survives your friend's injury, my people and I will have to discuss our options. I'm sorry it had to be this way Joshua, but I warned you what would happen if your people got too close."  
  
Terri was unconscious, but Joshua took her hand and whispered to her, "I'm so sorry, Terri. I never meant for any of this to happen." As Joshua was talking to Terri, the van stopped.   
  
"Joshua, we don't have time. They're waiting for us." Joshua was ushered out of the van by one of Kim's men. "I'll be in contact." Kim slammed the door and the van took off. Joshua began walking towards the barn.   
  
As Joshua approached the barn, he saw the FBI agents arriving. Stiles saw Joshua. He didn't wait for him to get any closer. Instead, he ran to Joshua and grabbed him and started shaking him. "How could you let them blow her up?"  
  
"Mr. Stiles!" Stiles kept yelling, the same thing over and over.  
  
"How could you? She was supposed to be your friend!"  
  
"Mr. Stiles", Joshua finally screamed to get the younger man's attention. "Mr. Kim has her. They took the symtex off after she was shot. What you saw was left to destroy any evidence.  
  
Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Joshua.  
  
"So she's with them. You let them take her. Do you have any idea what they will do to her if she gets to Korea? Tell me where they are going--now!"   
  
"I don't know. She was shot Mr. Stiles, she needs medical attention. Maybe they'll take her to a hospital."   
  
Joshua did not know the exact location, but he did know she would be on a truck out of the state within the hour. Since any medical needs she had would be taken care of by Elizabeth, they would probably leave the country with Terri the next day--assuming she survived.   
  
Stiles did not believe a word out of Joshua's mouth. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Joshua's head.   
  
"Joshua, I'm going to ask you one last time. Where are they taking   
  
her?"  
  
Joshua looked into Stiles' eyes. He could see his rage and fear. Joshua was beside himself. "Mr. Stiles, do you love Terri?"  
  
Stiles thought that was a stupid question. He cocked the gun, took a deep breath and answered slowly. "Yes, of course, she's my wife. I do not have time to play 20 questions. Where are they going, Joshua?"  
  
Joshua tried appealing to Stiles. "Mr. Stiles, I care for her a great deal myself. She's like a daughter to me. You have to know that I would never intentionally hurt her, but this situation is out of my hands completely now. If I thought we could rescue her by running after them, I would go with you, but if we get too close, they will kill her. We have--."  
  
"If they haven't already. She's pregnant Joshua. "   
  
"I am truly sorry."  
  
"How can you look at yourself in the mirror everyday?"  
  
Stiles saw agent Shelton approaching so he let go of Joshua. He had taken as much of Joshua as he could stand, but he was no fool. He put away his gun and stepped back without another word.  
  
"Good. Now, let's go to headquarters and speak with Mr. Quinn."  
  
Stiles moved closer to Joshua. Joshua sucked in his breath in an effort to calm his breathing; he was a little afraid of Stiles right now. Stiles took a good hard look at Joshua then punched him as hard as he could. He hit Joshua so hard that he knocked him out.   
  
"No, why don't I go to headquarters." Stiles looked at Joshua lying on the ground then turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Stiles, what's going on?" Shelton called after Stiles as he walked away. Stiles pretended he didn't hear her. He didn't want to waste time explaining.  
  
Stiles called Jackson. At this point, he was the only one at Langley he was sure he could trust. "Jackson, they got away. They took Terri."  
  
With Lex's help, Jackson began searching small airports again; they were afraid to contact the FBI again because of the situation with Joshua. Lex, still unaware of his boss' situation, innocently gave away what he and Jackson were doing.   
  
When Joshua woke up and saw Stiles was gone, he called Quinn to let him know the outcome of their unauthorized mission to rescue Terri. Quinn was sure Stiles would talk to someone so he made his way down to OTS and went straight for the weakest and most innocent link--Lex.  
  
"Lex, have you seen Mr. Haisley?"  
  
"I think he went back to his office. I'm searching more itineraries for him. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Quinn had the information he really wanted. "No, but you can tell me if you know where I can find Mr. Nankin and/or Mr. Stiles."  
  
"Uh, no I haven't seen either of them for a while come to think about it. I haven't seen either of them for at least an hour. Stiles may have gone to the farm with Agent Shelton."  
  
"Thank you Lex." Quinn was not happy. His stooge had disobeyed his order about going back to get Terri and now he had taken perhaps his best agent with him. Quinn called Stiles in. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Stiles was beyond angry when he saw his boss. He stormed into Quinn's office, grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to his office wall--his glass office wall--and put his index finger very close to Quinn's face.  
  
"You're lucky I don't kill you right here."  
  
Quinn, cool as ever, reminded Stiles that they were in a glass room surrounded by watchful eyes. Stiles turned around and saw that all eyes were indeed on him. He released Quinn and started over.  
  
"How could you let this happen? They shot her then carried her off in a van. She's probably out of the state by now and will be on her way to Korea soon. That is if the bullet she took didn't already kill her. Or if the next one they use doesn't. She is one of your best agents. What is wrong with you?!"  
  
Quinn was all about Quinn.  
  
"Mr. Stiles, I have 12 years invested in my relationship with the North Koreans. More importantly, I have over 30 years invested in the service of my country. We need this relationship at whatever cost. I'll send someone to Korea to look for her."   
  
Quinn gave Stiles one of his trademark sideways glances and continued, "Haven't you read the news lately? Things are heating up in Korea."  
  
"I want to be the one to get her out."  
  
Quinn ignored Stiles' comment.  
  
"Agent Shelton called. It seems that you and Mr. Nankin had some sort of disagreement?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about him. What about Terri?" Stiles repeated his earlier request though it was stated more as a demand.   
  
"I want to be the one to get her out."  
  
"I'm two steps ahead of you. I've assigned Johnson, Mattingly and George. They leave Friday morning."  
  
"What? That's two days from now. She's my wife. I should be the one to go. I could---"  
  
"You could what, Mr. Stiles? I seriously doubt our Korean friends would be silly enough to hop on a plane from Virginia tonight, or even tomorrow. They know the FBI was close and of course, they know we are after them as well. No, Mr. Stiles, we'll do this my way or not at all."  
  
Stiles was furious. "I can't believe--"  
  
Quinn cut him off again. "Mr. Stiles, you are entirely too emotional about this. I cannot have you traipsing all over Korea looking for your wife. What are you going to do, pin the Koreans to the nearest wall to get them to talk?"  
  
Terri was gone. She'd been shot, and he had no idea if she was even alive. If she was, she would soon end up in Korea. All the while, he was arguing with the egomaniac that cared more about his own agenda than any of the people hired to carry it out. Stiles seriously considered going to Korea himself. Terri was his life and she was carrying his child. He promised he would always be there for her. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea if he would ever see her again.  
  
Quinn was standing at his door. He opened it and motioned for Stiles to leave.   
  
"Go home Mr. Stiles. As of right now, you are on vacation. I'll be in contact when there is something to report."  
  
Stiles wanted to protest, but knew it was futile. He decided to leave. But he didn't leave Langley.  
  
Stiles could not accept Quinn's plan so he sought a second opinion from Gage. He found him in Carl's office. Though Gage feigned ignorance of Joshua and Quinn's activity, He wasn't about to let Stiles go to Korea; there was too much at stake. Within a few minutes Stiles received the same, although more sympathetic response. "Go home. Let us handle it."  
  
Stiles walked slowly to the garage defeated, torturing himself with questions, 'Did I try hard enough? Will she think I'm not trying to find her?' He then tried to remember the last conversation they had, but he couldn't. He could not remember the last thing he said to her, the last thing she said to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what might have been their last conversation. Stiles would spend the night in his home for the first time without his wife. He was exhausted when he got there, both physically and emotionally. So much so, that he didn't even make it past the living room couch. He sat down, put his face in his hands, and cried. He cried because he was scared. He was scared for Terri and he was scared for himself--scared that he would never see her again. For the first time in his adult life, A.B. Stiles cried himself to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
After a night on the couch, Stiles woke up stiff and tired. The first thing he did was call Jackson to see if there was any news. Jackson, with all of the compassion and sympathy he could muster, told him there was none. Stiles slowly moved upstairs to take a very long shower. As soon as he entered the bedroom, he saw a small wrapped box on the bed. As he got closer, he saw that his name was on the card. He opened it slowly. It read:  
  
"This makes it real. I love you, Terri."  
  
Stiles had no idea what to expect as he eagerly tore open the package. Inside the box was a silver picture frame covered with balloons and bears and with "daughter" etched on it. Inside the frame was a sonogram with "It's a girl" written across it in Terri's writing and underneath the frame was a tiny pink bib that read "Daddy's Girl."  
  
Stiles stared at the photo for a long time. It was a grainy black and white photo, but it was a photo of his daughter; the baby that Terri was carrying. The one that he was not sure survived Terri's gunshot. The one that, even if she survived the gunshot, might not survive whatever else would happen to her mother--his wife. As Stiles was staring at the picture, wondering what would become of his girls, the doorbell rang. Stiles wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to pull himself together before answering. It was Jackson Haisley.  
  
"Jackson. Did you hear something?" He asked expectantly.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I just wanted to check--I heard what happened with Quinn."  
  
"I'm okay, I guess. How could he? Jackson, he knew. He knew where she was the whole time."  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure he did know." Jackson would never defend Quinn, but he wanted to diffuse the situation as much as possible. Terri was more important than Quinn's and Stiles' egos.  
  
"Even if he didn't know where she was Jackson, he could have done something. He knew who kidnapped her."   
  
Stiles sat down on the couch and looked at his friend. He had no idea what to do with himself. He wasn't good at waiting. "Jackson, what do I do now? He's not even sending the team there for three days. I don't know if I can wait; I'm thinking about going myself."  
  
Jackson felt for his friends, both of them. "Stiles don't do anything rash. They'll find her; they're good agents. I know you want to go, but and I can't believe I'm about to say this, Quinn may be right this time. Do you really think you could search for her like she was any other victim? Can you really be objective? We know that one wrong turn could get both of you killed."  
  
"She was shot Jackson. What if she lost the baby? She'll be devastated. What if I loose her?" Stiles looked up at Jackson as if waiting for him to supply the magic answer.  
  
"I don't know. Let's not even talk about that. She was still alive the last time Joshua saw her. Remember that."  
  
Stiles spent the next four days waiting, pacing. Lex and Jackson took turns checking on house to make sure he didn't fall apart. Carl Reese called him. He wanted to make sure he came back when everything was over. Carl was sure Terri would be found alive. She had to be. A lot of things depended on it.  
  
". . .Stiles, we need you here. You're one of our best agents, you know that."  
  
"Carl, I can't work for him."  
  
To this point, somehow, Carl was still in the dark about Joshua and Quinn.   
  
"Did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About Joshua's and Quinn's little plan."  
  
Carl had no idea what Stiles was talking about and he was afraid to ask.  
  
"Which plan?"  
  
Stiles told him what he knew. Carl was in the dark and he was angry about it.  
  
"Stiles, I'll call you back."  
  
When Carl confronted Quinn, he didn't deny anything. In fact, he was still rather proud of his 12 year operation to control the North Koreans. Carl was sickened by what happened to Terri because of Quinn's deception and he let him know it in uncertain terms.  
  
"What are you going to do Carl, ground me and send me to bed without my supper?"  
  
Carl thought about all of the possible scenarios. At this point, there wasn't much he could do. If he told on Quinn, that would be tantamount to telling on Joshua. If Joshua was arrested he would be hung out to dry and Quinn would find another way to continue. Carl kept his mouth shut and thought of another way to get Quinn.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Stiles had a hard time keeping Terri's disappearance from Helen. She'd already caught on to the fact that Terri never traveled without Stiles so he had to be creative. He wanted to just tell her the truth, but he couldn't. How on earth could he explain all of the deception, Terri's real job, a mole in the CIA, kidnapping, that Terri was shot? She still didn't even know Terri was pregnant.  
  
"A.B., when will Terri be back? I thought you said she never traveled alone? When did that change? I don't like the idea of her going out of the country by herself, not right now. There's too much going on. What color is the terror alert right now? Can you get to her is she's in trouble? I never did like the idea of her working for the CIA." Helen went on like that for several minutes before Stiles finally interrupted.   
  
"HELEN!" Stiles heard Helen gasp when he called her name. He realized he'd yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Helen was shocked at his tone. Stiles had never raised his voice to her.   
  
"She is my daughter and I have a right to know how she is. You should be more concerned!"  
  
"Helen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . ."  
  
That was all Stiles got to say. The next thing he knew, he was hearing a dial tone. He knew he was in trouble. While he was deciding what to do, his phone rang.   
  
  
  
"Helen, I really am sorry, it's just . . ."  
  
But, it wasn't Helen. On his fourth day of misery, Stiles finally got the phone call he'd been waiting for.  
  
"Mr. Stiles, this is Ms. Ayana, Mr. Gage's secretary."  
  
"Oh, I was expecting my mother-in-law. Is there news about Terri?"  
  
Mr. Gage would like to see you in the conference room in one hour. I'm sorry, that is all I know." 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )  
  
A/N: ArodLoverus2001 thanks for the reviews. Glad to know at least one person is reading this!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Stiles heart began beating faster as he listened to her. Did this mean they found Terri? Is she alive? Why did Gage's secretary call and not one of the others? Stiles got to the office in record time. Quinn, Gage, and Carl were waiting for him in the director's conference room. Gage spoke first.  
  
"Mr. Stiles, please have a seat."  
  
Stiles looked around the room, studying their faces. Carl wouldn't look him in the eye. Quinn, stoic as ever, and against Carl's wishes, gave Stiles the news.  
  
"Mattingly checked in two hours ago; they found Terri."  
  
Stiles, finally relieved, sat down as Quinn continued.  
  
"Unfortunately, they were too late." Quinn handed Stiles a small box. "I'm sorry."  
  
Inside the box were Terri's wedding band and engagement ring. Their last mission in Montreal was the first time she'd been able to wear them on a mission. That was it, all Quinn had to say. Stiles was numb. "How? Where? What happened? Are they sure? I want proof. It could be a setup, the North Koreans want to keep her--for her technical expertise."   
  
He was desperate, firing questions at them. He knew that they wouldn't have told him if they weren't sure, but he wanted a different outcome.   
  
Quinn finally jumped in. "I'm afraid . . ."  
  
Carl cut him off. More sympathy and understanding were needed than what Quinn was capable of. "Stiles, they're collecting," he paused to find the right word, "evidence now. Once they get it, it will be analyzed in our lab . . ."  
  
"What did they do to her?"  
  
This time Gage spoke up. "I don't think . . ."  
  
"No, you tell me! She's my wife! I want to know what happened to her and," his voice dropped to a whisper, "Our baby."  
  
"Terri was pregnant?" The three other men asked, almost in unison.  
  
Stiles just nodded. Carl felt sick. They'd lost one of their best people, and now he finds out she was pregnant. Quinn had gone too far this time.   
  
Quinn looked at his watch. "I have a meeting. Mr. Stiles, I am sorry for your loss. Take off as much time as you need. Your services are greatly valued here and we'll need you focused when you come back. I'll be in touch."  
  
With that, Quinn left the room. The others took turns offering their condolences. But Stiles didn't want to hear it. He didn't say anything else. He got up and headed to the door.  
  
"Stiles, wait, we need to . . ."  
  
He was out the door before Carl could finish. He didn't care what they had to say, it didn't matter. Terri was gone. His life, his soul was gone. Nothing else mattered, nothing.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Three days later, Terri's body was released to the funeral home Stiles had chosen. Stiles delivered clothes for her, but he couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see her, not like this, not in a wooden box. Jackson went with him to make the arrangements, but ended up making most of the decisions; Stiles was just too numb.   
  
It took everything Stiles had to get out of bed the morning of Terri's funeral. He had been a walking zombie the previous day during the visitation. He was so out of it that when he got home he didn't even remember how he got there. His only solace was in knowing that his father would be with him for the actual service. As he dragged himself out of the shower he heard the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi son, how are you?"  
  
"I'll be better when this is all over." Stiles then looked at his watch. "Are you in town already? It's a little earlier than I thought . . ."  
  
Unfortunately for Stiles, his father wasn't there. There was a line of serious thunderstorms in the area.   
  
"I'm really sorry A.B. they thought the weather would have cleared up by now, but they're not letting any flights out. We're just aren't going to be able to get out of here until late this afternoon at the earliest."  
  
Stiles didn't bother to hide his frustration. The one person he really needed to be there wouldn't be. He was seriously considering staying at home when Jackson showed up.   
  
****************  
  
Everyone from the office, including Quinn came to the funeral. Lex and Jackson spoke about their friend. The one notable absence was Joshua. Like everyone else who didn't know the truth, Lex assumed that Joshua was too upset to come. Everyone said the service was very nice, that Terri "looked good," and that Stiles was holding up well. The truth was he was anything but.  
  
Helen barely acknowledged Stiles at the funeral home and flatly refused to even look at him when he arrived at her house with the limo driver; she blamed Stiles for Terri's death. She didn't have any particular reasons for doing so, except that he had promised to take care of her "little girl" unlike the scoundrel Terri married the first time. Her father was less accusatory, but kept his distance to appease his wife. Stiles hadn't made up his mind about his job, but under the circumstances, he wanted Helen and Evan to know the truth. It was against everything he'd been taught, but he did it anyway.  
  
Stiles asked Terri's parents to stay after everyone else had left. "Helen, Evan, we need to talk about what happened to Terri."  
  
"What is there to talk about? She's gone. My Terri is gone. Come on Evan, take me home."  
  
"Helen, I think we should hear what he has to say."  
  
"Thank you. Please, sit down." Reluctantly, Helen sat, arms folded tightly across her chest. "I'm afraid that you weren't told everything about what happened to Terri."  
  
"What do you mean? Two government officials came to our house and told us she was working in the U.S. embassy in Djakarta when it was bombed; we told you that." Helen snapped.  
  
"Frankly Stiles, we don't want the gruesome details if that's what you want to talk to us about."  
  
"No, that isn't it. I should have said that you weren't told the truth about what happened to her. Terri wasn't injured from that bombing in Djakarta. She was killed in a country hostile to the U.S."   
  
"Have you been drinking? Is that why your eyes look so bloodshot?" Turning to her husband Helen continued, "Evan, let's go. I've had about all of him I can take today."  
  
Stiles ignored her insult. "Helen, please, let me finish. You know Terri worked for the CIA." Evan nodded while Helen stood up and got her purse. "She was an artist and an operations specialist."  
  
Terri's father spoke up. "An operations specialist, what does that mean?"  
  
"She helped the officers in the field with--technical things. During her work on a project, she discovered evidence against a colleague. She confronted him with her suspicions that he was selling secrets. Unbeknownst to her, the place she confronted him was a front and it was bugged; her accusation was overheard. She was kidnapped and later taken to another country to keep her from blowing the traitor's cover. She was killed there a few days later."  
  
Both of Terri's parents were in shock. "Are you telling me that my daughter was killed by a traitor to this country?"  
  
"No, not by the traitor, but because of him. It's rather complicated."  
  
Helen stood up and walked over to Stiles. After staring at him angrily for several moments, she slapped him as hard as she could. "This isn't about some traitor. This is your fault! Why didn't you stop them? Why didn't you make them rescue her?! You've known about this all along, haven't you? When I asked you where she was, you lied to me. What did they do to my baby? Tell me, I have a right to know!"  
  
Evan Freemont grabbed his wife and pulled her back. . "Helen, stop it this instant. Beating up our son-in-law is not going to bring her back. He didn't kill her." Helen crumbled into his arms and sobbed. She missed her daughter and she was completely overcome with grief.  
  
"It's okay. I do feel somewhat responsible. I've been asking myself what I could have done to have prevented this. I worked with the CIA and FBI looking for her. I tried to get to her, but it was too late. I was too late." Stiles said the last statement with an air of guilt.   
  
"The truth is, I don't know exactly what happened to her. I heard her get shot, but I don't know exactly how she died; they wouldn't tell me. You have to know that if I'd known what she was going to do I would have tried to talk her out of confronting the man, or at least gone with her. I guess she knew that, that's why she didn't say anything. I am sorry. I miss her too. I loved her very much. I always will."  
  
"We know." Motioning to Helen, Mr. Freemont continued. "I should take her home. We'll be in touch." Helen didn't say another word; she just looked at Stiles with all the contempt she could; In her mind the one responsible for taking her daughter from her was the man who promised to protect her. Helen and   
  
Evan Freemont made their way out of A.B. Stiles' home. Out of his home and most likely out of his life. He suddenly felt very alone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
The morning after Terri's funeral, Stiles was awakened by the telephone. He ignored it the first two times the caller tried to get through; he was tired of talking to people. He just wanted to be left alone. By the third time the machine came on he decided that whoever it was wasn't going to give up.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello son. Come let me in." Stiles had forgotten that his father was coming. He was stuck in Texas because of a storm and missed the funeral. Frederick Stiles promised his son he would be there the next day. Stiles made his way to the front door and greeted his dad.  
  
"Hey dad, I'm sorry I didn't make it to the airport. With everything going on I just . . ."  
  
General Frederick Stiles did something he hadn't done in a long time, he hugged his son.   
  
"It's okay son. I understand; you've got a lot on your mind."  
  
Because of his previous relationship with Robert Quinn, the General was the one person who knew his son's real employer. He also knew there were rumors of a mole in the CIA and that Terri's death was directly related to her discovery of that person's identity. He didn't, however know of Robert Quinn's direct involvement. The General also knew that now was not the time to discuss that. His son was hurting and he was there to comfort him.   
  
"Yeah, come on in. Where's Katherine, I thought she was coming with you."  
  
"She's at the hotel. She thought you and I might want some time alone. She'll be here later."  
  
"Well I thought you guys would stay here. I could use the company. It's been a little too quiet."   
  
"If you're sure, I'll have her bring our things when she comes this afternoon."  
  
Stiles just nodded that he was sure then spent the next 20 minutes talking about his father's flight and the weather, avoiding any conversation about Terri. His nose was already raw from the tissue after crying so much and he was beginning to think red was going to be his permanent eye color; he knew if he talked about her right then he would start crying again and he was tired of crying. Eventually though, his father brought up the inevitable.  
  
"How was the service?"  
  
"It was nice. Everyone said she looked good. Of course, they also said I looked like I was holding up well." Sighing he continued, "What do they know?" Stiles' anger was coming back. He began pacing the living room as he talked.   
  
"All of them there looking so sad, so concerned. All of them—with their wives and husbands, their kids, their happy little families, what do they know? 'He's handling it well.' My wife is dead! My pregnant wife was murdered and there wasn't a thing I could do about it! She was murdered while I sat here on this couch and waited! How pathetic am I? Huh?"   
  
Frederick Stiles didn't respond; he knew what it felt like to loose a spouse suddenly. He knew his son needed someone to listen. Just as suddenly as the anger appeared, it disappeared and was replaced by intense sadness.   
  
"Dad, she's gone--forever. We had a stupid argument before everything happened. It was my fault. I was going to apologize to her when she came home that night, but she never came home. She died; they killed her dad, they killed her and I want her back; I want both of them back. The baby. . . did I even tell you she was pregnant?"  
  
The elder Stiles nodded.  
  
"It was a girl. I was gonna have a little girl."   
  
Stiles ran upstairs and got Terri's present. He thought about the relationship his father and sister had. He was always a bit jealous of his sister; she was obviously daddy's little girl. But he also hoped that one day he would have the same relationship with his own daughter. Now that was impossible. As far as he was concerned, his whole life was over. He made his way back downstairs and showed the present to his father. By this time, the son was once again shedding tears. "I'm sorry you won't get to meet your granddaughter."   
  
General Stiles, now himself in tears, hugged his son once again. "It's okay son. Really, it's okay; you'll be okay. It'll just take time."  
  
Stiles was tired of hearing that phrase, "It'll take time." Time was the one thing he had too much of at the moment. The only time he wanted was 10 days ago when Terri was alive. "Dad, how much time is it going to take? How long did it take you to get over mom?"  
  
Frederick Stiles smiled a little, his son was greatly oversimplifying. "Son, I never got over your mother. I just learned to live without her. There's no magical amount of days, weeks or months. You'll just wake up one day and realize that when you think about her you feel good, not sad. You'll be able to talk about her and smile instead of cry. It just happens one day."  
  
A.B. Stiles was confused. "But you married Katherine."  
  
"I love Katherine, but marrying her didn't mean I got over or forgot about your mother. She meant the world to me; she will always be in my heart--always."  
  
A.B. still didn't understand. How was it possible to loose your soul mate and marry someone else? How could he ever love someone after Terri? He was sure that he couldn't.   
  
"Dad, I could never love anyone else like I love her."  
  
"Maybe not son, but you can love again. But let's not talk about that now. Terri is still first in your heart and she should be. She was good for you. I'm going to miss her too. Just remember, you will be okay. I promise."  
  
Father and son spent a few hours alone talking about their wives—Hannah O'Connor-Stiles and Theresa Freemont-Stiles. By the time the evening was over, the younger Stiles was able to smile for the first time in almost two weeks. He was still hurting, but he knew his father was right, eventually, he would be okay.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Frederick and Katherine Stiles stayed in town for a week. Eventually, the Stiles men discussed the CIA's involvement in Terri's death. A.B. wanted to leave the Agency. He didn't trust his own boss and he didn't think he could stand to look at Joshua. Frederick saw things differently. He believed in the Agency and he knew his son was one of the good guys. He thought he should stay and fight from within. Although he was retired, Frederick Stiles still had a lot of connections. He decided to make a few phone calls when he returned to Texas.  
  
After his father and stepmother's departure, A.B. took his father's advice and went to Ireland to visit his grandfather. His grandfather wasn't able to renew his passport in time to make it to Terri's funeral and was worried about his grandson. Stiles stayed in Ireland for a month. He and his father talked regularly while he was gone. Frederick Stiles had made a few calls as had A.B. so, a week after his return from Ireland, A.B. Stiles returned to Langley as a special operative for the CIA's IRT under the direction of Robert Quinn. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Early 2004:   
  
Kara was the Assistant D.A. assigned to Willie Doreman's case and a very determined woman. She graduated first in her high school class, summa cum laude from Vassar, and with honors from Georgetown Law. She was the youngest D.A ever in Washington and had her sites on a judge's chair. Kara had a condominium overlooking the Potomac and an impressive portfolio. The one thing she didn't have was a family of her own.   
  
A.B. Stiles was tall, handsome and rugged. He was also intelligent and romantic. Kara Matthews fell for him within five minutes of their first meeting. Stiles apprehended Doreman on the courthouse steps over a year prior, but because of the nature of the case, it had taken a while to come to trial. Kara had her eye on Stiles the minute she saw him at a pre-trial hearing. When the case was over, she invited him to join her, Avery and the rest of the prosecution team for a conviction "celebration" at the ESPN Zone in D.C. She watched him all night, waiting to make her move, all the while hoping he would approach her first. There was just something about him.   
  
Though Stiles seemed to laugh at all the right times and mingled easily with the group he didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Kara wanted to know why.  
  
"You don't seem to be having much fun A.B. We're supposed to be celebrating here. You look like you just lost your best friend." Kara dripped in her slight Georgia accent.  
  
Stiles didn't bother to look up at her; he knew who it was. "I did."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Kara was taken aback. She was just making conversation, or so she thought. "I didn't mean . . ."  
  
Stiles finally gave her a weak smile. "It's okay." My wife, Terri, helped with the case too."  
  
Kara was trying to figure out if Terri was the best friend he was talking about. She needed to know if he was still married, separated, or divorced. 'Men should be required to wear wedding rings.' she thought. She decided to probe a little.  
  
"Oh, I don't remember seeing her in court. Did you ask her to join us, or is she the friend you were talking about?"  
  
Stiles looked down, staring into his near-empty glass, and shook his head. "No, she isn't coming. She died last May."   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kara stammered. She'd just stuck her foot in her mouth. He she was flirting with a guy who was still mourning the death of his wife.  
  
Stiles still in his own world said almost to himself, "Sunday would have been our first anniversary. She would have been glad to see this guy put away."  
  
"I'm sure she would have. You had only four months with her, that's so sad." 'This could be work,' Kara thought. 'But, at least he isn't attached'   
  
"Yeah." For the first time in a long time, a genuine smile crept across Stiles' face. "It was a wonderful four months."  
  
"I can tell you miss her. What happened, if I may ask?"   
  
Stiles nodded yes once again and changed the subject. He wasn't ready to talk about Terri, especially to another woman; even if he'd been ready to talk, he wouldn't have known where to begin.   
  
"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a party." He stood, and held up his empty glass. "Here's to one less terrorist on the streets!"  
  
Kara watched in silence as he walked toward the others. A sly smile appeared on her face. She thought she was just the thing to help the handsome agent get over his wife's death. Kara Matthews almost always got what she wanted and she wanted A.B. Stiles.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kara spent the next few months creating excuses to talk to Stiles. First it was a case, and then general questions about the FBI for her little brother whom she claimed was interested in joining. It didn't matter what they talked about really, she just wanted to stay on his radar. She knew he'd be ready to date again and she wanted to make sure she was available when the time came.  
  
The time came about five months after their discussion in the bar. The President had a formal dinner meeting scheduled with the head of the allies' intelligence forces and assorted other D.C. dignitaries. Carl sent Stiles in undercover when sources suggested there could be a activity at the dinner. Carl wanted a fly on the wall. Stiles needed a "date" for his cover. Kara Matthews finally got the phone call she'd been waiting for.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Stiles and Kara's relationship grew slowly, too slowly for Kara. At times, she felt like she was competing with a ghost. Terri was everywhere in Stiles' house. Their wedding photos were still up in the living room; her clothes were still in the closet (Kara peeked one day while Stiles was out). The entire house was decorated by Terri and worst of all, her parents and brother still considered Stiles part of their family.   
  
On more than one occasion Kara and Helen had words. The worst was the first time they met. ----Stiles was cooking on the grill. A couple of Kara's friends from work were joining them for dinner along with Jackson, Joanna and Joshua, Lex and Lex's latest girlfriend.   
  
Stiles was able to forgive Joshua when he heard the entire story behind Joshua's betrayal. It took a long time, but Stiles had to admit that he would have agreed to just about anything to save Terri, just as Joshua did to protect Laurel twelve years earlier.   
  
At first, he didn't want to think that he could work with a foreign government even if it was to get information, but as much as he missed Terri, he was afraid that he would have done that or worse if it meant saving her life. Stiles was able to forgive Joshua, but Quinn was a completely different story.   
  
Kara got to the house early to help set up and to greet the guests as they arrived. Everyone but Jackson had arrived so she fully expected it to be him at the door. Instead, she came face to face with Helen Freemont, a woman still grieving for her only daughter.  
  
Kara swung open the door and began talking before it was fully open. "Hi Jack---Oh, I'm sorry, I was expecting to see someone else. May I help you?"  
  
Helen looked suspiciously at the woman standing at her daughter's door. "Who are you, and why are you answering my son-in-law's door?"  
  
Kara stiffened. She'd heard about Helen Freemont, but she was not expecting to meet her, not now--really, not ever. She stammered out an answer.  
  
"My name is Kara. Kara Matthews. A.B. and I are . . . We're . . . I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Helen asked with a noticeable snort.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Helen stuck her head in and looked around. "You don't live here, do you?"  
  
"No, of course not." Under her breath she added, "Not because I haven't tried."  
  
"Oh. So how long have you two been seeing each other? He's never mentioned you."   
  
Helen was trying her best to push Kara's buttons.  
  
"A few months."   
  
"Well," Helen started as she pushed her way in, "don't get too comfortable around here. This is my daughter's house after all." Helen said rather smugly.  
  
Kara wanted very badly to push this woman back outside and slam the door, but she knew how much Stiles liked her so she took a deep breath and tried to keep her cool.  
  
"Mrs. Freemont, I realize your daughter and A.B. bought this house together, but it does belong to him now and . . ."  
  
Helen switched gears quickly and caught Kara off guard. "You aren't sleeping here, in my daughter's bed, are you?"  
  
"I umm . . ."   
  
The truth was she wasn't. Again, Stiles wouldn't hear of it. But Kara didn't think Stiles' and her sleeping arrangements were any of this woman's business.   
  
Fortunately for both women, before Kara could put Helen in her place, Stiles walked in.  
  
"Hi Helen, how are you?" Stiles walked over and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. He was glad she'd forgiven him for what happened to Terri. He needed her family now that she was gone. "What are you doing here, were we having dinner or something?"  
  
Helen squeezed her son-in-law. She wanted that Kara woman to see the closeness of their relationship. "No darling, I was in the neighborhood so I came by. It looks like you've already got company." Helen added as she raised her left eyebrow at Kara.  
  
"Oh, I see you've met Kara." Kara was standing a few feet away from them, taking it all in.   
  
"You didn't tell me you were seeing someone."  
  
Stiles looked at Kara. "Honey, give us a minute please." Kara didn't want to go; she wanted to here what Helen was going to say about her, but she went anyway, very slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Helen. I didn't know how to tell you. It's still weird to me too."  
  
"How long have you been seeing her?"  
  
"I've known her for a while. We worked together on an assignment. I told her about Terri. Not everything, of course, but enough. She knows how much I loved her and that part of me always will."  
  
Helen didn't like this one bit. She'd already lost her only daughter, now it looked like she was going to loose her only son-in-law too, but she did her best to hide it.  
  
"Are you happy, really happy?"  
  
"As happy as I could be, I guess. Look, Kara is a good person, really. She understands about Terri and my relationship with you and the rest of Terri's family. No matter what happens with Kara and me I'll always consider you family. I just hope you will feel the same about me."  
  
Helen hugged Stiles again. "Of course I will."   
  
As Helen let go of Stiles, Kara and Lex walked into the house. Helen made a bee line for Kara and pulled her aside. "I just want you to know that my husband and I consider A.B. part of our family. His mother isn't around anymore so if you hurt him you will have to answer to me. Do you understand?"  
  
The look on Helen's face told Kara she meant business. Kara was afraid to say anything other than, "Yes ma'am."   
  
As Stiles looked on, he wondered what those two were talking about. Helen walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then, motioning to Kara, she whispered in his ear, "I think she and I have an understanding." 


	12. 12

Chapter 12

Nearly three years into their relationship, and after several months of not-so-subtle hints, A.B. Stiles proposed to Kara Matthews. He was happier than he thought he could be. He still often wondered what things would have been like with Terri and how their daughter, who would be nearly four, would have looked like, but he was still content, if not head-over-heels in love. He was ready to settle down for good and have a family; he still wanted to be a father and he knew Kara was in love with him.

Kara had waited a long time for the proposal and eagerly said, "Yes." She couldn't wait to marry the man she loved and have his children. They'd already discussed it and they each wanted at least two possibly three. She was in her mid thirties so she made Stiles promise that they could have a short engagement and start a family right away. But after six months Stiles still hadn't agreed on a wedding date. Kara had always wanted a big wedding, but at this point, she was willing to elope if that's what it took.

Fall 2008

Stiles was at home, sitting on the living room couch eating dessert when Kara sat down next to him. All evening she'd been hinting that she wanted to talk about something, but thus far Stiles had managed to avoid it; he was tired and didn't feel like having a deep discussion. He had a feeling, the way she was looking at him, that he'd run out of excuses to avoid talking. Kara snuggled up next to him, took the remote from his hand and hit mute; she knew better than to turn off a football game.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" Stiles said as he unsuccessfully reached for the remote.

"A.B. honey, when are we going to get married?"

He really didn't want to have this particular conversation. "Soon."

"You said that the day we got engaged; it's been six months and you still haven't given me a date. My mother has been bugging me every day and she's starting to ask questions."

"Look, I'm sorry, but you know how my job is."

"Do you want to marry me or not? I don't want to go on like this forever. I can't go on like this forever. I love you and I want to be your wife. I want to have children--with you. I thought you wanted that too." Kara was now whining and Stiles was slightly annoyed.

For the first time since she sat down, Stiles really looked at her. "Kara, I'm sorry. I do want to marry you; I've just been so busy."

That was an excuse and she knew it; he'd used it before, but this time she was prepared. "You're not busy now." She handed him a calendar. "Here. Choose a month. I'll pick the day."

Stiles stared at and flipped through the calendar for almost 20 minutes. He couldn't do it. He told Kara he loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he meant it, but something was holding him back. Terri was holding him back. He put down the calendar.

Stiles looked up at Kara's pleading eyes. "but, I…"

"You what?"

"I need to say goodbye…"

She interrupted. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. "Do not say to Terri, please. Didn't you once tell me 'never to let your past slow you down?' That's exactly what you're doing! It's been four years A.B., she's not coming back!"

Kara stood up and stood in front of Stiles. "Why can't you see what you have right in front of you? I love you and I'm alive. I'm here, offering you forever. Why isn't that good enough?"

Kara was yelling and she was obviously frustrated as tears streamed down her face. "I'm tired of competing with a dead woman. Why does she have such a hold on you? You were married four months and you'd only known her two years! We've been together almost three."

Stiles wasn't angry or upset with Kara's outburst. He could tell she was hurt. He stood and gently put his hands on her shoulders. When she finally looked up, he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Kara honey, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know. It's just--" she didn't finish. She didn't have to. Stiles knew what she needed to hear.

Stiles pulled her away from him a little so he could look at her. "I just need to close that door once and for all. I never really got to say goodbye. I know this is hard on you, but please trust in my love for you and my faith in us."

Kara needed some space. She gently pulled herself from Stiles' arms and paused for a few moments to collect her thoughts.

"I do trust you. I know you love me it's just—it's just that sometimes I feel like she's still here, that she's pulling you away from me. I don't know how to explain it."

"I understand, really. My stepmother used to say the same thing about my mother. But mom's memory didn't keep my dad from marrying Katherine and Terri isn't pulling me away from you. She helped me become the person that I am. I probably would have blown it with you long ago if not for her. She taught me a lot about women." He smiled just remembering all of the times he messed up with Terri and she took him back. He was a better man because of her and he knew it.

"Well, I guess I am grateful to her for that. I just wish you could forget. No, I don't mean forget, I mean, let go. I don't want to live in her shadow for the rest of my life."

Stiles leaned down and softly kissed his fiancée's lips. She responded with a passionate kiss of her own. When they parted, Stiles assured her one more time that they were meant to be.

"Kara, I love you, but a little piece of my heart still belongs to Terri. I need to let it go before we can move on--and I want to. Terri is my past and you are my future."

Kara smiled. He knew exactly what she needed to hear. "I love you too and I want to believe you, but how are you going to let her go when you haven't been able to for four years?"

"I don't know."

Kara saw the far off look in his eyes and decided to let it go for the time being. She kissed him gently and let herself out. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear her.

When Kara left Stiles' house he had a flashback to four years earlier:

"Mr. Stiles, do you love Terri?"

Stiles thought that was a stupid question. He cocked his gun, took a deep breath and answered slowly. "Yes, of course, she's my wife. I do not have time to play 20 questions. Where are they going, Joshua?"

"Mr. Stiles, I care for her a great deal myself. She's like a daughter to me. You have to know that I would never intentionally hurt her, but this situation is out of my hands completely now. If I thought we could rescue her by running after them I would go with you, but if we get too close they will kill her. We have--."

"If they haven't already. She's pregnant Joshua."

Stiles sat on his couch, the couch Terri picked out, and replayed that conversation in his head for what must have been the millionth time. Why hadn't he followed his gut and gone after her? Why hadn't he tried harder to convince Quinn to send him to North Korea?

Then he thought about the conversation he had with his father after Terri's funeral.

"I love Katherine, but marrying her didn't mean I got over or forgot about your mother. She meant the world to me; she will always be in my heart."

A.B. still didn't understand. How was it possible to loose your soul mate and marry someone else? How could he ever love someone after Terri? He was sure that he couldn't.

"Dad, I could never love anyone else like I love her."

"Maybe not son, but you can love again. But let's not talk about that now. Terri is still first in your heart and she should be. She was good for you. I'm going to miss her. Just remember, you will be okay. I promise!"

He was indeed okay. He loved Kara, but Terri was still in his heart, she always would be. He just needed to let her rest so he could move on with his life.

He couldn't answer Kara's question then, but before the evening was over, he had figured out exactly what he needed to do to say goodbye to Terri.

Stiles was sitting in the waiting area, thinking about his last conversation with his wife. It was an argument. He'd been stupid—again—and made a flip comment about Terri sleeping with her old boyfriend to get information. Then she was kidnapped. She died still mad at him.

Stiles was brought back to the present by the voice on the intercom. "Last call for flight 1537 to Andros Island."

He rose slowly to board the plane. Saturday would have been the five year anniversary of their date on Andros. He and Terri hadn't been dating long then, but he promised her they would return five years later. He needed to keep his word. He couldn't truly move on with his life until he fulfilled the last promise he made to her.


	13. 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )  
  
a/n: if you've read Ear's "Love Takes Time" some of this will look familiar :)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Katherine McCavoy had a good life by all accounts. She had a beautiful home, good health, and two successful businesses, but she always seemed a little sad to her good friend and business partner, Lyn. She seemed sadder than usual lately.   
  
"Kay, what's going on with you? You should be thrilled; we've got out first major account in the states--the one we've been waiting for. Instead, you barely smile. What's going on?"  
  
"It's nothing Lyn. I am thrilled, really. I'm just a little tired with all of the preparations landing the account."  
  
"Kay, please talk to me. You've not been yourself the past week or so and it's not about the account. I can tell it's more than that."  
  
Kay wanted to talk to Lyn, to someone. She'd kept her secrets far too long, but she was afraid. If what she knew got out her life and the life of everyone she told would be in danger. "Lyn, I'm fine, really."  
  
"Uhn un. You are not fine and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you."  
  
Kay thought that maybe she could tell her something, but what? After a long silence, she spoke.   
  
"Lyn, Friday would have been an anniversary."  
  
"Your wedding anniversary?"  
  
Kay smiled. "No, five years ago Friday I fell in love. We came here on a date and left knowing we would eventually be together forever."  
  
"Oh, how sweet. I'm sorry things didn't work out that way. What happened?"  
  
"He promised to bring me back here in five years; we fell in love with this island too. We actually talked about buying a summer home here, our dream house. I guess I've been thinking about him a lot lately. Obviously, things didn't work out like we planned."  
  
Lyn assumed Terri's lost love had died. "Oh, honey, I had no idea. All this time I assumed you were single because you liked it that way. How did he die?"  
  
Kay didn't want to say any more. She'd already said more about her lost love in five minutes than she had in the almost four years she'd been on the island.   
  
"Lyn, I'm sorry, I don't really want to talk about this anymore. I'll be fine, really. I'm sure that when the date passes, I'll be okay."  
  
Lyn agreed to let it drop, but she was intrigued. This was the most Kay had said about her past--ever. She was an amazing artist, in demand more than she could keep up, but she'd never mentioned where she'd been trained. She never said where she got her money, nothing. Now she mentions a former lover. Lyn was determined to find out more.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
When Lyn left, Kay went to her attic. She opened a large trunk and pulled out a journal. She turned to the first page, dated June 7, 2003, and began reading.  
  
"My dearest love,  
  
I saw our dream house today, the one on Andros Island with all the windows, overlooking the ocean. Maybe I can buy it for us one day; I live here now. I miss you. I wish I could see you, but that isn't possible, at least not now. . .  
  
I'm sorry about everything. There's so much that has happened the past few weeks. Holland accused me of being the mole; I was kidnapped, shot, beaten, and taken to Korea. But I'll be okay and I'll come home to you.  
  
The meeting I had when we got back from Montreal was with Jackson and Holland.   
  
Holland denied it, but he thought I was the mole. By the time I left the meeting I suspected Joshua. Yeah, Joshua, "dad." I didn't want to believe he could betray his country, that he was the one responsible for your ambush in Iraq, so I confronted him before I said anything to anyone else. I was mad at you that night. If only I'd told you what I suspected, asked you to come with me instead of being so stubborn. Maybe we would be together right now.   
  
Joshua's friends, the North Koreans, picked me up after I left the bookstore where I confronted him. They took me to a farm somewhere. I really did try to get out, but I couldn't. The night they were going to take me to Korea, I managed to get Joshua's gun. I was sure they were going to let me go when I threatened Joshua so I started walking away. That's the last thing I remember about that night.   
  
When I woke up I found out I'd been shot. The next day, or maybe it was later the same day, they took me to North Korea. Joshua's contact, Jin Kim wanted me to work with their people, share my technical experience. Stiles, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life there. I think I was there a couple of days; I'm not sure because the days started to run together. I was alone in my small room when someone broke down the door.   
  
I went from terrified to thrilled when I saw who it was--Mattingly and George. They rescued me and took me to a safe house. I practically begged them to let me call you, but they said it was too dangerous, that I should wait until we got home. Three days later they told me to get ready to go. When I got in the car, Quinn was there. . ."  
  
Terri left out Kim's reaction to her pregnancy and the bomb. It was all still too painful. The letter continued with the details of Quinn's arrival.  
  
*** "Mr. Quinn, what are you doing here? You don't usually perform extractions."  
  
"No, and I won't be this time either."  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know about Joshua?"  
  
"Of course. He's working with the Koreans at my behest." ***  
  
I was in shock. I knew Quinn could be ruthless, but what on earth was going on? I was so scared; if Quinn wasn't there to extract me, I couldn't imagine why he was there."  
  
"Quinn told me that the Koreans would suspect the CIA had rescued me, so he would arrange to make it look like I was dead. If the Koreans suspected the truth, Joshua's cover would be blown; they would most likely kill him and ruin Quinn's chances of further manipulating their intelligence. In exchange for my life, I had to agree to disappear. Quinn said I owed him. He said living alone on free soil was better than living as a captive in North Korea. Stiles, he threatened to hurt you or my family if I contacted any of you. I couldn't take a chance that he was telling the truth, so I agreed.   
  
I'm so sorry, about everything.   
  
I came to Andros to start a new life for myself. I'm Katherine McCavoy now, artist and business owner, lonely woman.  
  
Maybe you'll remember your promise to come back in five years from our first date here. That's only four years away. Maybe you'll come; maybe we'll see each other again. I want to see you again. I need you.   
  
I love you Mr. Stiles.   
  
Your wife,  
  
Terri"  
  
As Terri finished reading the letter she could barely see through her tears. It was four years after she wrote that letter and she still loved him and missed him like it was yesterday. She read a few more letters--she had written one every day since she arrived--and closed the book. She made a deal with herself two years ago: On the five year anniversary of their visit to the island, the day they were to dig up their time capsule, she would close the book for good and move on. She often wondered if Stiles had moved on. Had he married again, did he have a family, was he happy? She took out a pen and started writing.  
  
"Dear Stiles,  
  
Three days from now will be the fifth anniversary of our visit here. Do you remember?   
  
That was one of the best times of my life! We said we'd come back and dig up our time capsule and add something to it--something we would come back for five years after that. I'm going. Will you be here? I want to see you again."  
  
That was it. Only three more letters before the journal would be buried. Some of her letters were short, some long, but writing all of them kept her sane. She'd been clinging to the hope that one day, she could have her old life back. 


	14. Return to Andros

Chapter 14

ANDROS ISLAND

Airport

Stiles landed on the Island a little after 11pm and went straight to the hotel. When he made his reservation he had a hard time explaining why a single man had reserved the biggest suite in the hotel, but eventually, he got it. The suite had a few updates, but it still looked the way he remembered.

Stiles went to his bedroom, lay back on the bed, and closed his eyes. In his mind he could picture his honeymoon. He could see his bride, her smile. He could feel her touch, hear her voice. She was nervous, but eager . . . Stiles felt a single tear fall down his cheek as he remembered his first night with his wife--the smell of the ocean, the wine, her perfume, the act of love that brought the promise of new life--a life that wasn't meant to be. 

Though he was happy with Kara, part of him still missed Terri. He needed this trip to say goodbye. He needed this trip to let her go.

Lyn Johnson became preoccupied with learning more about her friend and business partner, Kay McCavoy. She'd always been curious, but yesterday was the first time Kay had ever said anything about her life before she moved to the island.

Evelyn Johnson met Kay McCavoy in an art gallery four years earlier. Lyn had just had her second child and wanted to work from home. After her first child was born three years earlier, she and her husband decided to get out of the corporate rat race. They too had fallen in love with the island and decided to move there. Although her husband kept his license, Max Johnson left his law practice and fulfilled a life-long dream of opening a restaurant. Lyn stayed home with their son, helping out in the restaurant occasionally. By the time their second child was born, Lyn was ready to go back to work.

Lyn was a designer by trade and loved art. She became friends with Sam Willis, a gallery owner who often displayed the work of local artists.

"Sam, I love this." Lyn was staring at a beautiful portrait of Sam and his family.

"It is fantastic, isn't it?"

"It's incredible. Who's the artist?"

"Well, she signs all of her work TF sort of intertwined. That's all I know."

"Come on Sam. Who is she?"

"Really Lyn, I don't know her name. She came in one day and asked if I'd sell some of her work. She didn't have anything to show me but said that if I gave her a photo she'd return with something she was sure I'd like. If I agreed to sell her work, she said she wouldn't charge me for the portrait. I didn't think she'd come back, but there's the proof. In one week, I've already gotten more orders for her than she can fill. Tourists especially, love the idea of having a portrait done by a local artist."

"Hmmm, I wonder if she'd consider doing some work with me. Can you get me her number?"

"Sorry Lyn I can't. She only goes through me; that was the deal. That was one of her conditions."

Now Lyn really wanted to talk to this woman. She explained to Sam that she was looking for an artist for a new venture. She then persuaded him to give her number to TF. She really wanted to talk to her.

One week later, Theresa Stiles called Lyn Johnson using her new name for the first time. Six months later, Kay and Lyn signed their first contract as principle owners of Central Graphic Design, CGD for short.

Lyn brought herself back to the present. Kay was her partner. She had a right to know more about her, didn't she?

When Lyn got home, she talked to her husband. Max Johnson "attorney at law" still had contacts in the states. As a favor to his wife, he called a few friends.

Three days later, Kay McCavoy's fingerprints were on their way to a police database in Miami.

Stiles had a few days before the anniversary of his and Terri's first trip to Andros. He spent his first day on the island reliving his first day there with Terri. He remembered every detail. The morning was spent fishing, thinking abut Terri and trying to figure out how to let her go, for good. That evening, he went to the Blue Palm restaurant. He could see Terri entering the dining room late after falling asleep in the tub. She took his breath away that night. If he closed his eyes, he could see the black dress she was wearing, her hair in waves, smiling at him from across the room.

After dinner, just as they had that first night, Stiles took a walk on the beach. There were a few new restaurants, but for the most part it looked the same. As he was walking back to the hotel Stiles noticed a small art gallery. The sign said it featured local artists.

Stiles thought to himself, "I should get something for Kara."

Stiles browsed the gallery and didn't really see anything that captured his attention. But on his way out he spotted the portrait on the wall behind the counter.

"Is that your family?"

"Yeah"

"Nice looking bunch. The painting is great. Is that by one of the local artists too?"

"Yes, a local did that one; pretty popular artist."

"Do you have anything of his for sale; I want to take something back for my fiancée."

"No, I don't have anything right now. I'm selling them faster than she can paint them. She's really good as you can see. She often does the portraits from photos and I ship them to the customer. She said she would have a couple of things for the gallery later this week. Maybe you can come back?"

"Yeah. Maybe I will. I'll be on the island until Sunday. Thanks."

Stiles left the gallery and kept walking. He ended up at the small cove he and Terri discovered that first night. It was hidden and beautiful. He still had some of Terri's pictures from the cove on his mantel. He would be back at this place in two nights burying one of his deepest connections to his wife. Stiles spent oven an hour at the cove reliving his and Terri's time there. It was the best second date he'd ever had.

He had one more spot he hadn't visited and he wanted to save that for the last day. The dream house would be his final goodbye. After visiting the cove, Stiles went back to the hotel and called Kara.

Note: Please R & R. A simple "I loved it," or "I hated it," will suffice! I'd really appreciate knowing someone out there is actually reading this: )


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming. This is a long story: )

Chapter 15:

On the night before Terri's and Stiles' Andros anniversary, Stiles took another walk on the beach. The owner of the gallery said TF would have brought new paintings by then. His attention was caught as soon as he got to the window. There was a painting of the island at sunset. In the foreground was a small cove. In the background was a house on a hill. Stiles was sure it was the same house he and Terri had fallen in love with, the one with all of the windows.

Sam Willis, the gallery owner, recognized Stiles and came out to greet him. "I hoped you'd come back; I was just about to close. Nice isn't it? We just got it this morning. I'm surprised it's still here."

"Yeah, it's very nice. I've seen that house, but I don't remember that cove being in front of it. Do you know the spot?"

"No, not really, there are a lot of little coves around here. Sorry."

"That's okay. I was just curious why the artist would move the house. How much are you asking for it?"

"$1,000"

"$1,000? That's why it's still here! That's a bit steep."

Sam chuckled. "Sorry, no bargains on that one; like I said, her work is very popular."

Stiles smirked at the owner and handed over his credit card. He couldn't believe he was spending $1,000 on a painting, but there was just something about it.

Stiles took his new painting and headed back to the hotel. The more he looked at it, the more he thought about Terri and their promise five years ago, five years from tomorrow evening; the promise to come back to the island.

Kay McCavoy was also on the beach that night. She had two other paintings for Sam. She'd only been able to get him one that morning because of work. To avoid drawing attention to herself, Kay always delivered the paintings to Sam right after he closed or early in the morning before he opened. Tonight she was in a hurry. At midnight, she was going to their spot, the cove. It was time to add one last thing to the capsule.

As she approached the gallery, Kay saw that Sam had a customer. She looked at her watch; she didn't have much time. She wanted to be at the cove at exactly midnight. Just as she was about to leave, the customer came out of the store and headed her direction. Kay thought, 'he has a build a lot like Stiles,' then chided herself. 'That's just wishful thinking silly, Stiles isn't here.'

As the man got closer to Kay, he looked down and adjusted the wrapped painting he was carrying. As he passed Kay, he looked up. 'Stiles?' Terri had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from saying it out loud. 'He remembered!' She was so excited that she practically skipped to the store.

"Hi Kay. You look awfully happy this evening!"

"I guess you could say that I am."

"Well, I've got one more thing to add to your joy; though I don't think your smile could get any bigger."  
Terri blushed at the last comment; she was very happy, but she didn't want it to show quite so much. "I just got some good news, that's all. I've got the other paintings for you."

"Great. I just sold the one you brought in this morning—another quick turnaround."

"To the guy who just left?"

"Yeah. He was pretty mesmerized by it. He said something about the house being moved or something. I said I didn't know anything about that; he said he knew the house."

This news made Terri smile even broader. He had bought one of her paintings, the one with their dream house in it and their special place. Maybe it really was him. She wanted that more than anything. She had waited four years to see him. Terri Freemont Stiles AKA Kay McCavoy had waited four very long, very hard, very lonely years to see her husband again.

Terri made her way to the secluded cove. She had less than 30 minutes before midnight. Four years, 364 days, and 21 minutes from the day she and Stiles buried their hearts in the sand of this small cove. Terri spent the last few moments writing one last letter to her husband:

"Dear Stiles,

In exactly 21 minutes, it will be our anniversary. It will be five years since our visit here; five years since we promised to return. I'm adding this letter and a journal to our time capsule. It's four years of my thoughts, four years of my life, four years of my conversations with you.

I remember our wedding day like it was yesterday. I didn't know I could feel so much love until I fell in love with you. No one ever made me feel the way you always could—even when I was mad at you, you could make me smile."

Terri stopped writing. For the first time in four years, the words just weren't flowing, not the way she wanted them to. It was as if she didn't have anything to say. She couldn't concentrate on writing because she was thinking about the man she saw on the beach earlier. She was thinking about Stiles. What if it really was him? What if he really did come back?

After a few moments of wishful thinking, Terri continued her last letter:

"I often wondered if you would remember; I wondered if you would come. Then tonight, on the beach, you answered my question. You walked right past me on your way from the gallery. I'm sure it was you, it had to be you! I wanted to scream your name, grab your arm, hold you, tell you how much I miss you, how much I still love you, but I was afraid. After all these years, would you understand?"

Terri suddenly switched gears.

"The painting, the one that you bought tonight, I did it. It's a combination of our favorite places here. Maybe, just maybe we can visit them together one more time."

Terri didn't sign the letter. She tucked it in an envelope and placed it in the capsule. Terri reached in the "capsule" and took out the two items she and Stiles placed there so long ago. She removed both items and replaced them with her journal and the letter. Then she thought about Stiles again. What if he came here? Then she smiled. If he came, he would see the letter and the journal. He would know she was alive and he would look for her. Maybe he would come. Terri removed the letter and wrote a short message to Stiles.

"Stiles, I'll understand if you've moved on with your life, but I'd like to see you one last time, to say goodbye . . ."

This time she signed her real name and wrote in her address. Now all she could do was hope and wait.

Note: Once again, reviews are requested! Thanks.


	16. Ive Got an Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )  
  
End of Chapter 15:  
  
JNP: Thanks for the review. Hope you like what's coming. BTW, there will be a couple of more cliffhangers before it's all over. :)  
  
Terri didn't sign the letter. She tucked it in an envelope and placed it in the capsule. Terri reached in the "capsule" and took out the two items she and Stiles placed there so long ago. She removed both items and replaced them with her journal and the letter. Then she thought about Stiles again. What if he came here? Then she smiled. If he came, he would see the letter and the journal, he would know she was alive and he would look for her. Maybe he would come. Terri removed the letter and wrote a short message to Stiles.  
  
"Stiles, I'll understand if you've moved on with your life, but I'd like to see you one last time, to say goodbye . . ."   
  
This time she signed her real name and wrote in her address. Now all she could do was hope and wait.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Now, on with the show . . .  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The next morning Kay McCavoy had an early visitor. As she made her way down the stairs, she allowed herself to believe it was Stiles.   
  
Lyn could see the disappointment on Kay's face as she opened the door. "Who were you expecting Theresa?"  
  
"Oh, no one, I just--" Terri paused as Lyn's words sank in. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Theresa. Theresa Stiles. That is real your name, isn't it?"  
  
Terri wasn't sure how she should answer so she didn't. How did Lyn know?  
  
". . . Except according to all of the information I could find, Theresa Stiles died four years ago. Kay, what's going on?"  
  
"Lyn, how— how did you find out?"  
  
"Kay, I'm your friend. I have been worried about you the past few weeks, you know that. When you told me about coming here five years ago, I was curious. You know how I am. Anyway, one thing led to another and before I knew it, I was having you checked out. Whatever it is, you can trust me. I hope you know that. I'm not trying to hurt you; I want to help, really."  
  
Terri hesitated then opened the door wide. "You better come in."  
  
Lyn did come in. She didn't like the look on Kay's face.   
  
"Before I tell you anything, I want to know how you found out. If you're checking up on me behind my back, how do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"I really am sorry about that. My curiosity got the better of me. I was worried and I want to help. You haven't been yourself for a while and we're partners. I care about you and I need you at your best."   
  
Lyn smiled. She was very curious, but she really did care about her friend and partner.   
  
"After you told me about your old boyfriend I became more curious. I had my husband use some of his connections. I kept a glass with your fingerprints on it and he had a friend run your prints. I've been watching too much CSI." Lyn joked trying to ease the tension in the room.   
  
"When they found you in the system, but didn't find a criminal record they told me you are most likely in the witness protection program or you worked for the government or some other company that required its employees to be fingerprinted. I assumed the former was a stretch, but the more I think about it, that would explain a lot of things. It's obvious you need someone to talk to."   
  
Lyn reached over and took Kay's hands in hers. "You can talk to me."  
  
Terri didn't like the idea of other people being involved. She had kept a very low profile, leaving behind her husband and family for a reason, but Lyn was right, she did need someone to talk to. Terri was tired of keeping her secret and she really wanted to sort out what to do if Stiles really was on the island. She also knew she would need a shoulder to cry on if Stiles had remarried. Terri did trust Lyn; she just hoped Lyn's curiosity didn't ruin everything.   
  
Terri took a deep breath and started talking.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you what I can, but you cannot tell anyone, especially not your husband or his friends. I'll think of something you can tell them. My family's life and yours may depend on your silence. Do you promise not to say anything? This is serious."  
  
Lyn eagerly shook her head. She had no idea what she was about to hear, but she was dying to find out what Terri had to say.  
  
"As you've already discovered, my real name is Theresa, Terri to most of my friends, and obviously, I'm not dead. I worked for the government and I came across some information implicating a coworker, a friend, of being a traitor. I was sure there was a reasonable explanation so I went to him before telling anyone else. Unfortunately, my suspicions were right."  
  
Lyn was riveted to her seat. She thought this kind of thing happened only on TV. She was about to find out that the real world was much worse.   
  
"As a reward for my curiosity I was kidnapped."  
  
Terri started tearing up as she began reliving things she had tried to bury--literally.  
  
"You poor thing, how awful!"  
  
Terri composed herself and went on. "I was interrogated and slapped around some. When I wouldn't cooperate they put explosives around my neck. I was afraid they were going to take me out of the country or rape me, or worse. I got a gun and tried to escape, but one of the kidnappers shot me."  
  
Terri had been crying, but she started crying harder as she began describing the next part of her ordeal. "I was pregnant then Lyn. They picked me up, bleeding and put me in their get-away car. The woman who shot me was a doctor. She kept telling me I was fine. When I asked her about my baby the men were surprised, they didn't know I was pregnant when they decided to take me out of the country." Terri stopped again to compose herself.  
  
"The leader of the group was angry. He said he wasn't running a maternity ward or children's home; he just wanted me for my knowledge. He thought I could help his group. The last thing I remember about that night was him telling the doctor he wasn't raising a child and to 'get rid of the kid!'   
  
Terri stopped. She was crying so hard she was shaking. Lyn didn't say anything for a while; she just leaned over and held her friend. She had no idea how painful her past was.   
  
"Kay, I'm sorry to bring this up. It's okay; you don't have to tell me any more. I'm so sorry."   
  
Lyn felt awful for asking her friend to dredge up such pain. Terri tried to continue.  
  
"A few days later, they sent me home, but they said they'd kill my family if I told anyone what I knew."   
  
Terri left out how she got out of the country and why she had so much money; Lyn didn't need to know that Quinn had given her $1 million. He thought it best that he take care of her, if not emotionally, financially. He also wanted something else to hold over her head.   
  
"Honey you don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to. I understand. What you told me won't leave this room. I promise."  
  
Terri couldn't continue. She was exhausted. She hadn't relived those first months for years. When she finally composed herself, she had a smile on her face. Lyn was quite surprised.   
  
"What's the smile for all of a sudden?"  
  
"He's here Lyn. At least I'm pretty sure it's him."  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"Today is the anniversary I told you about. We were married a year after we came here."  
  
Oh Kay, I can't believe you had to leave your husband. How long were you married, before . . .? "  
  
"Four months. I wasn't sure he'd remember. But I'm sure it was him. He's here."  
  
"Kay, or should I call you Terri . . ." Lyn suddenly somewhat embarrassed by the way she'd confronted her friend.  
  
"Kay is fine."  
  
"You saw him? Or at least you think you saw him? When, where?"  
  
"Last night. I was hoping it was him when I opened the door for you this morning. I saw him last night on my way to Sam's. Sam told me he bought one of my paintings--the one you liked so much, with the house in it. I went to the place where we planned to meet after I left Sam's. I left him a note with my address on it. If he's here, I'm sure he'll go tonight. If he sees the note he'll come for me."   
  
Terri said the last part more to herself than to Lyn. She didn't really believe it could happen.  
  
"Sorry it was just me. Are you going to try to find him?"  
  
"Lyn, I want to more than you know, but he may not understand why I've been away so long. I don't know what he would do or say. If the wrong people find out he knows I'm alive they'll kill him. I couldn't live with myself."  
  
Lyn was a little on the dramatic side and she was a hopeless romantic-- a lethal combination. "Well, do you know where he's staying? If you don't want to go look for him, I will."  
  
"No way, Lyn; I can't endanger him, I won't!"  
  
"Kay it's been four years. Maybe the people who threatened you are retired, or relocated, or dead! You've been apart long enough. He could move to the island. No one would have to know. Where do you think he's staying? Let's go check it out!"  
  
"Lets?"  
  
"You don't think I'd let you go alone do you?"  
  
"I don't know. " Then Lyn had an idea.   
  
"Didn't you say you two were coming to the island to go somewhere specific? Why don't you go there when the time is right, or ---"  
  
"Whoa. Lyn slow down. I can't talk to him. I'm dead, remember? Besides, I promised myself that I would let him go after today. But, --"  
  
She stopped. Terri had a thought. She was glad to have Lyn as a friend.   
  
"But what, don't clam up on me now!"   
  
"I have an idea and I will need your help." Terri told Lyn her idea and waited with anticipation. When Lyn hadn't said anything after a few minutes, Terri couldn't take it.  
  
"Well, do you like it or what?" 


	17. Surprise!

That afternoon, for the first time, Lyn learned that Theresa Stiles and Kay McCavoy looked nothing alike. Kay was a redhead with green eyes, not the brown-eyed brunette everyone in D.C. knew Terri to be. 

"I'll go to the hotel and see him, but I don't want him to see me."

"What do you mean?"

"You can come with me and be my lookout while I check out his room."

"What do you mean 'check out.'?"

Once again Terri smiled. She was enjoying this. "Break in, of course."

"Break in? How are you planning to do that?"

"There are still a few things you don't know about me and it's probably best that it stay that way. Are you in?"

Now Lyn was hesitating. She thought of a thousand reasons to say 'no,' but her adventurous spirit kicked in and took over. "I'm in!"

"Great! You better call Max. This could take all day."

Lyn laughed. "He'll be fine. I'm going to enjoy a Saturday off from motherhood. Besides, I'll make it worth his while!"

Lyn was excited. Then she thought of something else. "Kay, how am I going to be your lookout? I don't know what he looks like."

Terri left the room and came back a few moments later with a portrait of her husband.

"I drew it not long after I got here; I was afraid I might forget."

When they got to the hotel, Terri confirmed the room number of the presidential suite and called. She, of course, didn't know for sure where he was staying, but the hotel and room where they stayed five years earlier seemed like a good place to start. She was elated when Stiles didn't answer because it meant that he was out and she could look around. Terri positioned Lyn in the lobby near the elevators and told her to call her cell phone if she saw Stiles. Although he probably wouldn't recognize her in disguise, Terri didn't want to get caught in his room.

Terri made her way to the room. It had been four years since she'd broken into a room so it took her a little longer to get in than she would have liked. Once inside, she looked around; it still looked like she remembered.

She went to bedroom and sat on the bed. She looked at the robe lying there and soon realized that it was the one she had given Stiles as a wedding gift. It had his initials and their wedding date embroidered on it.

Terri ran her hand across the embroidery and closed her eyes. She could smell his aftershave; she could almost feel his skin. She picked up the soft garment and pulled it close to her chest snuggling her face in the soft terry cloth folds. As the first of many tears ran down her face, Terri curled up with the robe, Stiles' robe, and cried remembering their short time together.

Lyn was getting bored; her friend had been upstairs close to ½ hour. Fortunately, there was no sign of Stiles, but she was concerned and decided to call Terri. When she didn't get an answer, she assumed and hoped that Terri was on her way back down. When she still hadn't emerged 15 minutes later, Lyn called again. Then she saw him.

Lyn put away her phone and followed Stiles into the bar to watch him. He was alternately staring into space and into his glass. Lyn wondered what he was thinking. Then she saw him pull a small box from his pocket. She got as close as she could when she saw that he was opening it. Inside were two diamond rings. Lyn wondered if they once belonged to Kay. She couldn't stand it anymore; she wanted to talk to him, to find out what was going through his head.

Lyn was thinking of ways to approach Stiles when SHE walked in. Lyn looked on in disappointment as a tall, thin, strawberry blonde walked up to Kay's husband and hugged him. Lyn got closer hoping to hear their conversation.

"Hey, what are you doing here," a surprised Stiles asked his fiancée. He too was disappointed. Andros was theirs, his and Terri's. He was here because he needed to let her go—alone.

"I wanted to surprise you. I missed you and you said the island was beautiful." Then Kara hesitated. "And, I know how important this place was to you and her—to Terri. I thought I should be here to help you move on, to make a transition."

"Oh," was all Stiles could manage. He didn't need or want help from Kara, but there wasn't a good way to tell her to leave. Everything he thought of would definitely hurt her feelings.

"I am going to be your wife after all." Kara continued as she kissed him.

Lyn's disappointment changed to sadness when she heard Kara say wife.

"Your glass is empty. Why don't we take my things up to your room?"

Stiles looked at his glass. It was indeed empty. "Yeah, sure."

Lyn was so busy watching Stiles and listening to his conversation with Kara that she almost forgot why she was down there—to be a lookout. When she saw them getting up she ran back to the lobby to call Kay. She just hoped she would answer this time.

Again, there was no answer. Lyn was worried. She didn't want her friend to find out about her husband's new love like this. Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea.

Terri heard her phone ringing, but she didn't want to answer it. She wanted to see her husband. She wanted to tell him she missed him and still loved him. Whatever happened, happened; he deserved to know the truth and she was tired of hiding.

Terri dried her eyes and walked into the bathroom to say goodbye to Kay McEvoy. She pulled off her wig and let down her hair and removed her contact lenses. Terri looked in the mirror. She hadn't really seen herself for a long time. The green-eyed redhead was back to being the brown-eyed brunette Stiles fell in love with.

Stiles got to the door of the suite and looked at his watch. It was almost time to go. He opened the door for Kara, gave her the key then told her he had an errand to run, one that he needed to do alone. He kissed her on the cheek and turned toward the elevators.

Kara was irritated. Stiles barely acknowledged her at first and when he did, he looked unhappy to see her. When he got back she planned to make him forget about his dead wife for good!

Kara closed the door, picked up her suitcase and headed to the bedroom. Kara turned toward the hall and stopped dead in her tracks. Shock didn't begin to describe her emotions when she saw HER. Sitting on the couch was a woman, a very attractive woman, clutching her fiancé's robe.


	18. The Locket

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my fiancé's hotel room?"  
  
"Fiancé?" That was the only thing Terri heard. Her heart sank. She couldn't speak as she tried to process who this woman was. He wanted to marry someone else? Her husband didn't love her anymore; he'd really moved on.  
  
Kara got Terri's full attention when she threatened to call the police.   
  
In her best Spanish accent Terri finally managed to respond. "I-I'm the maid. I believe I lost . . ." Terri didn't know what to say she lost. She started backing her way to the door still holding Stiles' robe. Then she thought of something. I lost my grandmother's bracelet. I took it off while working this morning. I came to see. . ."  
  
Kara didn't care. She'd heard enough. "What is your name?"  
  
Terri thought fast reaching for the doorknob. "Maria. Maria Estonez."   
  
Before Terri could get to the door, Kara grabbed her arm. "Well, Ms. Estonez, I don't care who you are or what you think you lost. You have no business in this room! I should turn you in."   
  
Kara didn't feel like dealing with this. She had more important things on her mind like making her future husband forget about his past.   
  
"Give me that and get out!" she yelled as she snatched the robe from Terri's hand while still holding on to her arm with her other hand.   
  
Terri wrenched her arm from Kara's grasp and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She was halfway downstairs before she realized she had left her wig and contact lenses in the bathroom.   
  
Meanwhile, Lyn sat in the lobby hoping everything was going okay. She became more than a little concerned when she saw Stiles heading for the exit—alone.  
  
Terri ran to Lyn and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
Without the wig and contacts, Lyn didn't immediately recognize Kay. "What? Who are--"  
  
Before the sentence was fully out of her mouth she figured it out. "Oh! Kay, I didn't recognize you. Where have you been? I saw him leave a couple of minutes ago. What happened?"  
  
"Let's just go, please. I'll tell you in the car."  
  
The two women had been in the car several minutes before Terri said anything.  
  
"He's engaged Lyn. He's in love with someone else," Terri finally managed to choke out through tears. She spent four years hoping that she could one day have her husband and her life back. Now, she was sure that she would be alone forever.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Stiles left the hotel and went to the beach, then to the cove where he and Terri promised to return. The area looked much the same as it did five years earlier. As he got closer to the spot where they buried their treasures, he began playing with the small box in his pocket. He couldn't bring himself to start digging. Burying Terri's wedding rings would be it, the end. Maybe he wasn't ready to let her go after all.   
  
"Kay honey, I'm so sorry. I overheard them in the bar. I called you, but----" Lyn stopped when she saw the look of despair on Terri's face. Realizing that she wasn't helping, Lyn switched gears. "Look, all is not lost. Maybe you should come back--talk to him. He's not betraying you; he thinks you are dead. He's here isn't he, on your anniversary; he's thinking about you."  
  
Terri didn't say anything, she was still in shock.  
  
"Listen, when she got here, he wasn't expecting her. He didn't seem real happy that she came. Maybe that means something."  
  
Terri tried to smile, but she couldn't. The pain she felt meeting Stiles' fiancée was almost as bad as the pain she felt finding Jeff with another woman. The circumstances were very different, but the pain and result were the same—the man she loved—her husband was with someone else.   
  
"I just want to go home. It's over. Four years of waiting and it's all over."  
  
Lyn took Terri home. Despite her best attempts, she could not console her friend.   
  
"Kay, it isn't that he's forgotten about you. He's here. He thought he'd never see you again, he thinks you're dead. I think you should go back. Talk to him. Let him know you're alive!"  
  
"I can't. He loves someone else."  
  
"I'm sure he would still be with you if he could."  
  
"Lyn please, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm tired--of everything. I shouldn't have gone there anyway. I'm Kay McCavoy, artist, partner in CGD, single woman--forever. That's just the way it has to be."   
  
Terri went up to her bedroom, laid on the bed and cried once again. She'd lost Stiles for good and she believed it was all her fault.   
  
Lyn called her husband. "Honey, Kay isn't feeling well. I think I should stay with her tonight. Are you and the kids okay?"  
  
Max Johnson was used to his wife, the caretaker. He said they would be fine and got the kids ready for bed. While they were taking a bath, he thought up ways for Kay to repay them.   
  
As Kara locked the door, she saw a gold chain on the floor. At first she thought it was a present from A.B. that the maid tried to steal, then, as she walked toward the window to examine the necklace she noticed Terri's wig. Kara couldn't figure out where the wig came from. Then she opened the locket attached to the chain. She got a shock much greater than finding a wig and a strange woman sitting on her fiancé's couch. 


	19. Could it be ?

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )

A/N: This one's a little long to make up for the short one last time.

End of Chapter 18

As Kara locked the door, she saw a gold chain on the floor. At first she thought it was a present from A.B. that the maid tried to steal, then, as she walked toward the window to examine the necklace she noticed Terri's wig. Kara couldn't figure out where the wig came from. Then she opened the locket attached to the chain. She got a shock much greater than finding a wig and a strange woman sitting on her fiancé's couch.

Chapter 19

Inside the locket was a picture of A.B., A.B. and a woman--a woman who looked a lot like the woman who just left their hotel room. 'Could that maid have been A.B.'s dead wife? No, that's impossible. She's been dead for years. Hasn't she?'

Kara spent what seemed like an eternity trying to figure out how that could be. Then she decided to call the police; she wanted to know exactly who had been in her hotel room and why. 

It was just before midnight when Stiles finally gathered the courage to look for the time capsule he and Terri had buried five years earlier. He took out a small flashlight and began digging. Stiles put first his wedding ring and then Terri's into the small box right next to Terri's newly buried journal, but he never looked inside the capsule; he decided that it was time to leave the past and move on to the future, with Kara.

By the time Stiles got back to his room, Kara was asleep. The next morning, he told her what he had done and they had a mimosa toast to leaving the past and heading to the future together. In an attempt to apologize for his behavior the day before, Stiles promised Kara a private tour of the island before they left the next day.

Kara, on the other hand, chose not to mention their intruder. If it really was Terri, she wanted to get off this island as soon as possible.

Terri was still very sad the next morning. She'd already decided she would stay in bed the whole day if she could get away with it. She was surprised when she was awakened at 8:30 am by the smell of bacon. She tiptoed downstairs to find Lyn in her kitchen.

"Lyn, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone. You were so upset last night, I thought I should stay. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess." She lied. "You've been here all night?"

Lyn nodded yes and smiled.

Terri sat down at the table and sighed as she leaned into her hands and shook her head. It was as if she thought that by clearing her head she could make sense out of what had happened the previous day.

"I still can't believe he's getting married and she's here. I guess when I saw him the other night I just couldn't consider that he would have found someone else."

Terri was on the verge of tears again.  
"Honey, I still think you should go see him; let him make the choice. Don't make it for him."

"What if he chooses her? I don't think I could stand to have him tell me he wanted her."

"I know you don't want to be hurt, but how do you think you'll feel if you let him leave the island without saying anything to him? He's here. Now is your chance. At least think about it. Don't you think he would want to know you're alive?"

"I don't know Lyn. I left him. I know the reasons were valid, but that doesn't change what I did. He's moved on with his life. Maybe it's better if I just leave things alone. He must be happy."

Terri didn't want to believe what she was saying, but she knew Stiles; if he was marrying another woman it was because he was in love with her.

"I just don't know what I should do Lyn."

"Well, why don't you think about it over breakfast?"

Later, while Terri was showering, the doorbell rang. It was Lyn's husband Max.

He let himself in and greeted his wife with a hug and quick kiss. "Hey honey, I have a delivery for you." He joked pointing to the children. "How's Kay?"

"She's just okay. I take that back, she's not okay at all; I'll tell you about it later. I think I'll stick around for a while. Maybe I can talk her into going down to the pier later. I promise I will be home though." Lyn winked at her husband.

"Maybe if Kay is feeling better, I can leave the kids with her tonight."

Max held up his hands as if praying before kissing Lyn and the kids goodbye.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Lyn took the kids to the beach by herself. Terri was depressed and wanted some time alone.

Stiles took Kara bone fishing as part of his private tour; she hated it. What she wanted to see was the beach and the glass house in the picture Stiles bought. Stiles didn't want to take Kara to the house; he was even regretting buying the picture. Having that picture around wasn't going to help him leave Terri behind and he wasn't about to let Kara know that the house in question was "their" dream house. But, after considerable prodding from Kara, Stiles acquiesced. She was going to see the big glass house.

Kara, of course, fell in love with the house as soon as she saw it and decided she had to have it. Stiles wanted no part of it. How on earth could he live in that house with someone other than Terri? How on earth could he explain that to Kara?

"A.B., it's beautiful. Do you think they'd let us have a peek? Do you think they'd be willing to sell it? No, they probably wouldn't, but maybe they would give us the name of the architect." Kara took Stiles' hand and started pulling him toward the stone staircase that led to the back of the house. "Come on, let's go see." 

Stiles laughed at her tenacity. "Um, why don't we just relax? Hang out on the beach and watch the sunset? I'm not up to house-hunting tonight."

Kara saw the tired expression on Stiles' face and relented. "Okay, but I will knock on their door before we leave this island!"

While sitting on one of the large rocks bordering the ocean, Kara noticed a woman walking down the beach with young children. She remarked to Stiles that the woman seemed to have lost control of her kids. One of them ran toward the couple. Lyn yelled, "Jack, come back here right now!" But he didn't listen.

"Oooh," cooed Kara. "Isn't he just adorable?""

Stiles looked up to see a small boy running toward them—the opposite direction from his mother. "Yeah he is. It looks like we're going to get meet the little runaway."

When Jack got to the couple he stopped running. "Hi. What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Kara"

"What's his name," the child asked, pointing to Stiles.

"His name's A.B."

"That's a funny name."

Stiles and Kara laughed at the child's honesty. "Yes it is," Kara said. Then she turned to Stiles, "Look at those curls. I bet you had a head full of them when you were little. I bet you still look pretty adorable with curly hair." Still smiling, Kara ran her fingers across Stiles' head.

"You should let it grow."

Looking at the boy reminded Stiles of something Terri said when they found out she was pregnant. She said she could imagine "a little A.B. with your curly hair and my nose." Stiles reached up and touched his nose and asked Kara,

"Is there anything wrong with my nose?"

Kara turned her attention back to Stiles and looked at his nose, examining it. "Umm, no, not really, it's a little pointy. Why?"

"Thanks a lot!" He liked Terri's answer to that question much better, "not a thing," she'd told him, before kissing the tip of his nose. He had often wondered what his and Terri's daughter would have looked like. He still had the frame, sonogram and bib Terri gave him. She would be almost four now.

Within a short time, Lyn caught up with Jack.

"Jack, honey, don't bother these people. " Turning to Stiles, "I'm sorry about that. He's very friendly--a little too friendly sometimes."

"That's okay. He sure is a fine looking boy."

Jack liked compliments so he eagerly said, "thank you," and smiled a sly little smile as the adults laughed. Turning to Stiles he held up a handful of shells.

"Look what I found over there." Jack exclaimed pointing in the direction form which he came.

"Come see."

"I'm sorry. Like I said, he's a bit too friendly!" Turning to the boy, she added, "Honey, let's leave the nice people alone. Why don't you come back and play with Hannah and Charlie?"

"Oh, that's okay." Stiles said. "We'd love to see the shells. Wouldn't we Kara?"

What Kara wanted to see was the house on the hill, but she agreed to go anyway. No one seemed to notice the face she made before saying, "Um sure, we'd love to."

"Mommy, look!" The other boy was running toward Lyn with a handful of something Lyn couldn't quite see. She thought it was best that she head back toward the other kids before something bad happened.

"I better go. I'm afraid of what they might be getting into. Why don't I---."

Lyn suddenly stopped. As she was talking, Lyn took a closer look at the man talking to Jack and then at the woman by his side. Lynn had just realized who she was talking to.


	20. Play to Win

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : )

CHAPTER 20: Play to win

"Is something wrong?" Kara wanted to know.

"No, I'm sorry; I just realized that I never introduced myself. I thought I should do that before we take off. I'm Lyn Johnson." Lyn said as she offered her hand. Then, knowing the answer before she asked she added, "let me guess, you're on your honeymoon?" 

How Kara wished. Stiles jumped in with the answer. "No. I had some business to take care of and she decided to join me as a surprise."

'How inconvenient' Lyn thought, but replied in a more appropriate manner. "Oh, how nice."

Kara rolled her eyes in disgust. Something about this island made A.B. forget that he was engaged. He'd had a hard time admitting that since she got there.

"We're engaged."

"Oh." Lyn wondered why Stiles didn't say that.

Kara extended her hand, "Kara Matthews. This is A.B. Stiles."

After rounding up the children, Lyn spent several minutes chatting with the couple about where they were staying and how they liked the island. Eventually, she got to what she really wanted to know.

"So where are you from?"

"Washington."

"State or D.C.?"

"D.C."

"What a coincidence. My husband and I moved from that area a little over five years ago. How long will you be on the island?"

"Just until ---"

Stiles response was interrupted. "Mommy! Charlie's throwing sand in my hair!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"You started it!"

"Guys, stop throwing sand!" Turning her attention back to the couple she asked, "So, how long are you staying?"

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"My husband's restaurant, Max's, isn't far from the Paradise Resort. If you don't have plans for dinner, stop by. He's the chef tonight and I hear he's really good!"

"Mommy!"

"I better go before they kill each other. Here." Lyn reached in her pocket and handed Stiles her card.  
"Call us if you can come; I'll make sure you have a good table."

"Thanks, we'll think about it."

Lyn smiled as she walked away. She had her own plans for Mr. Stiles.

Lyn went back to Terri's after her unexpected encounter with Kara and Stiles.

"Feeling any better?"

"No, not really"

"Honey I'm sorry, you will. Listen, I was wondering where it was that you and your husband were going to go on your anniversary. From what you told me, you had a pretty romantic time when you were here."

"Why?"

"You know me, I'm just curious. Besides, I love a good romance."

Terri was preoccupied with her thoughts so she told Lyn what she wanted to know. The sooner she told her, the sooner Lyn would leave her alone.

"At the Blue Cove on the far side of the island, near the waterfall." Terri proceeded to tell Lyn the exact location and why the spot was so important, right down to exactly what was buried there. The reason was even better than Lyn hoped.

Lyn found a babysitter and dragged her husband to the cove with her. Terri's directions were so clear that it didn't take them any time to find the capsule. What Lyn saw inside made the effort more than worth it. 

"So, what do you think? Why don't we stay and get married here, tonight? We're already in the best suite in the hotel. We can make it the honeymoon suite."

"Uh, I thought you wanted a big wedding. What's with the change all of a sudden?"

"A.B., I'm 33 years old and I'm in love. What I want is you. We can have a big reception for all of our friends later. What do you say?" 

Stiles didn't really care. He'd already had a big wedding and he was ready to move on with his life, but he wasn't sure that getting married on Andros near the anniversary of his visit with Terri was a good idea.

"If we get married this weekend, where will we live? You said you didn't want to move into 'Terri's house.' What will you tell your mother? Don't you have to go to work Monday?"

"I don't know where we'll live; we can work that out later. My mother will be fine once I tell her we're planning a big reception. Besides, she got to play mother-of-the-bride with my sister. I'll just call in to work; for once in my life I want to be spontaneous!"

"I don't know. I'm too tired to think about this right now; I'm going to take a quick nap. Why don't you call that woman we met on the beach earlier and make reservations? We can discuss it over dinner."

Stiles didn't know the real reason Kara wanted to get married so fast.


	21. Resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) Don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.

Chapter 21

Earlier that afternoon:

Kara used her influence as a U.S. federal prosecutor to have the fingerprints the Andros police collected from Stiles' suite rushed. Earlier that afternoon, the Andros police chief had called her. To Kara's dismay and disappointment, the fingerprints of the "maid" did belong to Theresa Stiles, the woman everyone, including her husband, thought was dead.

Right after her phone call with the police chief, Kara took the locket Terri dropped and headed outside. She walked to the beach, made sure no one was looking, and threw the chain and locket as far as she could into the crashing waves. She was going to marry A.B. Stiles. They were going to raise a family and grow old together; NO ONE was going to change that. Theresa Stiles was dead and she was going to stay dead!

One of the local banana boat operators decided to look for customers. As was his custom, he got out his binoculars to see where the most people were that day. When he looked to his right, he saw only one person, a tall attractive blond. He watched curiously as she appeared to throw something in the water and then brush her hands as if saying "good riddance". 

Max's restaurant was a romantic spot on the beach. Lyn made sure Kara and Stiles had a cozy booth in the back.

"A.B., I'm so glad you talked me into this; I hope the food is as fantastic as the view."

The romantic, candle-lit café was bringing out the romantic in its special guest. Stiles took Kara's hands in his and smiled.

"I'm glad we came too. I love you." As he said the three words Kara smiled from ear-to ear. Maybe she could convince him to get married on the island. 

"Honey?"

Stiles was still smiling at his fiancée.

"Have you thought about it?"

Stiles furrowed his brow. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"About what?"

Kara leaned across the table and lifted Stiles chin before softly kissing his mouth.

"About getting married here on the island."

Stiles smiled returned. "Yeah, I have. I would love to."

As Stiles was kissing his soon-to-be wife the host approached the table.

"Excuse me." Stiles and Kara reluctantly broke eye contact and looked up. "Mr. Stiles?" 

Stiles nodded yes as he looked at the host.

"Sir, you have a phone call. If you'll follow me..."

"Are you expecting someone? Who knows we're here?" Kara asked, perplexed.  
Stiles had no idea who was calling, but if the CIA wanted to find him badly enough, they would. "I'm sure it's someone from work. The FBI, that's what they do, find people. I'll be back as soon as I can. You can order for me if the waiter beats me back."

When Stiles got to the hostess desk he was greeted by Evelyn Johnson.

"Mr. Stiles, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh, hi, I was told that I had a phone call. Would you know anything about that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't think of any other way to get you away from the table."

Stiles had a puzzled look on as his face. "What do you mean?" Lyn handed him an envelope. "I do have something for you though."

"What's this?"

"Open it, please."

Stiles was curious and despite knowing better than to open envelopes from strangers, he opened it anyway. Inside he found Terri's handwritten letter, the letter she buried in the time capsule the night before.

When Stiles finished reading the letter and he was angry. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Where did you get this?"

"No, Mr. Stiles, it is most definitely not a joke. Ka--I mean Terri, is my friend and she is very much alive."

Stiles stared blankly at the near stranger before him, the woman who was telling him that Terri, the wife he was on the island to say 'goodbye' to, was alive.

"That's impossible. She died four years ago. I saw her body. There was a funeral. . ."

"Please Mr. Stiles, I know this is a great shock, but I promise you, it is true. Your wife is alive."

"Where did you get this? How do you know who I am?"

"Terri showed me a drawing of you she did some time ago. She told me about your anniversary here on the island and about the time capsule the two of you buried. She also told me that the other night, the night of your anniversary, she buried a journal and a letter to you in that capsule. This is the last letter she wrote to you. She's written to you every day since she's been here. . ."

Stiles was in shock. He looked back and forth between the letter in his hands and Lyn.

"Terri's really alive?"

"And she knows you're on the island."

"What!"

"She saw you a couple of nights ago."

"Where is she, I want to see her?"

"Her address is on the letter. She's most likely there now."

Stiles looked down at the letter in disbelief. 'Terri alive, Impossible,' he thought shaking his head.

"I can't believe she's really alive. Why didn't she say something if she saw me? Why didn't she come home?" Stiles asked more bewildered than angry.

"She did, come to see you that is, but--" Lyn didn't think it was her place to mention Terri's encounter with Stiles' fiancée. "Anyway, you should talk to her about everything. I'm just here because I thought you should know. Go!"

"Can I get a taxi out front?"

"There's already one waiting for you." Lyn said as she smiled. She was pretty sure he'd want to see Terri immediately and she wanted to be prepared.

"You should know that despite her being away from you all these years, she still loves you and wants to see you again. But, she knows nothing about this; she doesn't even know I took the letter." Then Lyn added, "She may never speak to me again for this."

Stiles thanked Lyn for the letter and headed outside. As he was approaching the door, Stiles heard his name. It was Kara.

"A.B., where are you going?"

Stiles turned to see Kara coming from the dining room. He looked at Kara then at the letter in his hand and back to Kara before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll meet you at the hotel later. Don't wait up for me." Then, just as quickly, he turned and left the restaurant.

"A.B.!"

It was too late, he was gone and Kara was upset; Stiles had just walked out while they were in the middle of discussing their wedding and didn't even bother to tell her where he was going.

Lyn didn't try to hide the smile on her face as she approached Kara. 

"Did he say anything to you about where he was going?" Kara asked growing more agitated by the second.

"No, I'm sorry. Is there something I can do for you? Are you ready for your check?"

"Uh, yes. I guess so." As Lyn began walking away, Kara stopped her. "Excuse me. Do you know who called for my fiancé?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't see him on the phone. I'm sure he'll be able to fill you in though." 

Lyn loved this. She didn't want this woman anywhere near where A.B. Stiles was going.

Kara went back to the hotel alone wondering where Stiles had gone so fast. She consoled herself by deciding it was the office. If only she'd known the truth.


	22. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.

jnp: Thanks for the kind words. Hang on to your seat; it's gonna be a bit of a wild ride . . .

CHAPTER 22

Stiles showed the address on the letter to the taxi driver. "Do you know it?"

"Ocean View Drive, of course. There are some very beautiful houses there."

"How long will it take?"

"It's on the other side of the island. About 20 minutes."

The ride was the longest 20 minutes of Stiles' life.

Stiles knew where he was going as soon as the driver got to the street. It was their house, the one he and Terri had fallen in love with five years earlier. When the driver stopped Stiles didn't move; he sat there staring at the house.

"Sir, we are here."

"Oh, yeah. Do you know--- do you know anything about the owner?"

"It is a woman. She is a bit of a recluse; very few have seen her. That is all I know."

"Thank you." Stiles paid the driver and stood at the end of the driveway thinking, 'Could Terri really be alive and in this house? Is it possible?'

Stiles' feet felt like lead as he made his way to the door. He couldn't feel his fingers as he pushed the round bell. He wondered if anyone would come.

Terri wasn't expecting anyone that night so she was surprised to hear the doorbell and ignored it.

After several minutes with no answer, Stiles was kicking himself for believing that Terri was really alive. It just wasn't possible. When he stepped away from the house he noticed a couple of lights on so he decided to go back and ring one more time.

He had given up for good and started walking away when he heard a voice behind him. Terri couldn't see who it was, but for some reason she couldn't explain, she felt compelled to call him back.

"May I help you?"

The voice was familiar, but Stiles turned around to see a woman he didn't recognize.

"Stiles?" This time Terri said it out loud. When the man at her door turned around and it was indeed Stiles, Terri froze. She wanted to run to him, put her arms around him and hug and kiss him, but all she could think about was that day at the hotel, the day she met his fiancée.

"I'm sorry, do I know . . ." He stopped and looked at the woman closely. It had been a long time, but Stiles recognized the smile. 

"Terri?"

She shook her head yes.

"But how? You don't look--" He stopped again and walked closer.

"Well a little . . ."

Stiles didn't know how to act. This couldn't be Terri, but it sounded like her and kind of looked like her.

Terri took his hand and led him into the house. "I'll be right back. Promise you won't leave."

"I promise." Not only did Stiles not leave, he didn't move. It was all too surreal.

Terri went to the bathroom and removed her red wig and green contact lenses and brushed her hair then returned to Stiles.

"Is it really you?"

Terri nodded again. "Yes, it's really me." She added and allowed a smile to creep across her face.

She knew Stiles was Stiles, but she couldn't believe he was really there, in her house.

The two stood just staring at one another for several minutes. Stiles wasn't sure what to think. He still wasn't convinced the woman standing in front of him was really Terri; he had to be sure.

"How do I know it's really you?"

"Ask me something about us, anything."

"Where was our first kiss?"

"In Nice."

"Where in Nice?"

"On a boat. The Recompense to be exact."

"Where was our first date?"

"Ireland. We went to the pub below your grandfather's place."

"Where did we sit?"

"At the booth with the chess set."

"Was it old or new?"

"The pub or the chess set?"

"The chess set." Stiles answered a little sarcastically.

"It was new. They replaced the old one because you swallowed a pawn when you were six. They replaced that pawn with a salt shaker because no one wanted to touch the other one. At least that's what you told me when I asked how you knew it was a new set." Terri smiled when she repeated that story.

Stiles wasn't finished with her though.

"What's my favorite color?"

"I have no idea. I asked you long before we got married and all you told me was that you're colorblind.

"What's my first name?"

"Alistair. You were named after your paternal grandfather. My turn. Where were we when you first promised to take me to dinner?"

"Afghanistan."

"How long was it before we had that dinner?"

Stiles smiled sheepishly. This woman was indeed his wife or the best double he'd ever come across. "I plead the fifth." Terri laughed at his answer. She, of course, already knew he was really her husband, but she enjoyed the exchange; it was good to see him and talk to him after all this time.

"Why are you here?"

The smile left Stiles' face.

"I brought you here—five years ago. Each of us buried something important to us in the small cove on the western side of the island. We promised to come back in five years and add to it."

Terri's eyes began to water though a smile was on her face. It wasn't a coincidence; he did remember their promise. Though as suddenly as it had appeared the smiled disappeared as Terri remembered "the other woman."

Stiles noticed the change in her expression and thought it was time to ask about the letter. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. When Terri first "died," he often had dreams where she suddenly appeared. He wanted to touch her, grab her and hold onto her, but he was still a little apprehensive.

"Did you write this?"

Terri examined the letter closely. "You've been to the cove?"

"Yeah." Stiles was so thrilled to be standing in front of his wife he didn't think to tell Terri how he got the letter.

"I promised you I'd come back. Have you been here all these years? Why did you let me think you were dead all of this time? I've missed you."

Terri walked over to where Stiles was standing and put her hand on his cheek.

"I've missed you too."

"I don't understand. Why didn't you come to me? What happened?"

"Oh Stiles, I'm so sorry—I couldn't. I thought it was for the best."

"What do you mean, for the best, the best for whom? Do you have any idea. . ." Stiles was raising his voice. His emotions were flip-flopping as he went from being in shock to ecstatic, to angry.

"Stiles please, I didn't mean to hurt you. Our being apart hasn't been easy for me either."

Stiles looked at her intently and asked sadly, "Do you have any idea what it was like for me when I found out you were kidnapped, then taken to North Korea, then killed? Quinn brought me your wedding rings. I saw you in a casket, a casket I had to pick out! We had a funeral. Tell me what happened—please." Stiles said more hurt and disappointed than angry.

Terri took both of his hands in hers and sat down with him.

"Stiles, I am so sorry, about everything. I didn't think I had a choice."

Terri went on to explain the deal Quinn made with her: her life in exchange for her silence.

"Believe me; I've thought about you every day since I last saw you."

"You could have told me. We could have worked out something. Anything would have been better than being apart from you. What about your family? Your mother didn't take the news very well. She blamed me for what happened; she didn't speak to me for months. After I told her the truth about your death, well most of it, she actually slapped me! She said I should have taken better care of you.

I kept trying to remember the last conversation we had and I couldn't. I just know it was a stupid argument; an argument I started. I didn't eat or sleep for four days waiting to hear if they rescued you from the North Koreans. Terri, I had to pick out a casket, go to your funeral! I---"

"Stop it!" Terri was crying, not because she was sad, but because she was a little angry which surprised her almost as much as it did Stiles.

"Do I know what you've gone through? You haven't changed at all, have you? I was trying to protect you and my family. 

My mother was right, you should have taken better care of me! Where were you, huh? Where were you when I was shot, when I was dumped into a trunk? I waited for you to come. I told them you would come and they would pay for what they'd done, but you never came." 

Terri paused, wiping the tears from her face, trying to compose herself. As Stiles could see the pain on her face and he wanted to go to her; he had never really seen her cry like that. He gently put his hand on her should as he approached her from behind. Terri knocked it off as she spun to face him.

"I've seen you perform all kinds of missions in all kinds of conditions and you didn't fail, but what about me? Why couldn't you take care of me? I needed you! I was counting on you! While you were worrying about sleeping I was trying to stay alive. I was the one who was pregnant and got kidnapped and thrown in a trunk. She paused for a few seconds before adding, "And shot! I'm the one who was carted off to North Korea and ---"

Terri stopped suddenly. She didn't want to talk about what happened in Korea; she really didn't want to talk about any of it. Stiles wanted to know what they had done to her, but he was afraid to ask.

"I did come for you Terri, but it was too late. Joshua took me to where you were. He had a plan to get you out but something went wrong. I was there when they shot you, but by the time I got to the barn you were gone. Right as I got to the barn there was an explosion. At first, I thought you died then—that you were still in the barn. When I found out you'd been taken to Korea, I begged Quinn to send me. He wouldn't let me come for you. He said I was too emotionally involved."

Stiles saw that Terri was still crying, almost shaking as she listened to him; he needed to change direction. He calmed himself and continued.

"But, you're right, I should have protected you; I should have done something. I asked myself every day for months why I didn't make Quinn send me, why I didn't go to Gage, something."

Stiles paused then said in almost a whisper, "I am so sorry, about everything. I've missed you so much. I love you. I always will." 

As he was apologizing, Stiles put his hand on Terri's cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. With his other hand, he led her back to the couch. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand; she missed his touch and right then she wanted to be close to him. Stiles leaned in and kissed her. Terri returned his kiss eagerly. It had been four years since they had been this close. Their kissing became passionate and Stiles untied Terri's robe and put his hands around her waist. When he began removing the robe Terri pushed him away.  
"Stop, I can't do this."

"I'm sorry. I just—what's wrong?"

Terri took Stiles' other hand from her waist and got up, walking away from him. When she got to the end of the couch she turned back toward him and answered his question with a sad voice.

"You're engaged to another woman. That's what's wrong."


	23. Oh Boy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.

CHAPTER 23

"How did you know that?"

"How did I know? That's all you're concerned about? I met her, that's how I know."

Stiles was surprised to find out that Terri and Kara had met. He wondered why Kara hadn't mentioned it.

"You met Kara? When? Does she know about you, who you are I mean?"

"I met her a couple of days ago. I saw you the night you bought one of my paintings…"

"You did that?" Terri nodded.

"I told a friend about us and convinced me to find you." Terri started walking around the room. She needed some space.

"I broke into your room. I wasn't going to talk to you; I just wanted to be near you. My friend agreed to call my cell if she saw you, but when she called I couldn't leave. I wanted to see you so badly. I heard you at the door, but when I looked up, it wasn't you—it was her."

"Terri, I . . ."

"I was sitting there holding your robe when she walked in. She threatened to call the police so I told her I was the maid and that I had lost something while I was cleaning. I had taken off the wig and contacts and in my rush to get out of the room I left them behind. I may have dropped my locket too. It was the one I buried five years ago. She didn't say anything?"

Stiles was thinking about everything he'd just heard.

"No, she didn't say anything. It wasn't until the next morning when I saw her." Stiles paused. "Terri, about Kara, I didn't plan to---I thought you were gone forever. I--"

Terri had a solemn look on her face. "How long was I gone before you started dating again?"

Stiles was suddenly very uncomfortable. This was a conversation he never expected to have. "About a year and a half. It's only been her."

"That's comforting." Terri said spitefully. "How long have you been engaged?"

"Six months."

"When are you getting married?"

"Terri, I'm not getting married. Not now, I couldn't. I never picked a date anyway. I didn't realize why at first, but it was because of you. I still love you. I couldn't really imagine saying those vows to anyone else. You are my soul mate."

Terri wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "You love me so much you brought her here on our anniversary? You're even staying in the same suite! What, were you going to replace our memories with new ones with her? I had no idea what we had meant so little to you!"

"Terri, that's not fair! Besides, I didn't bring her. I came alone to, to say. . ."

He was about to say, "To say goodbye," but thought better of it. "She just showed up! I didn't invite her . . ."

Terri and Stiles had been too busy arguing to notice the small child watching them from the top of the staircase. He made his way to Terri and began speaking before either was aware of his presence.

"Stop yelling at my mommy!"

Stiles looked down. He thought he recognized the little boy.

"Jack?" Stiles smiled as he recognized the little boy he'd met on the beach earlier that day. Then what the child said hit him. "Did he just call you mommy?"


	24. Truth

CHAPTER 24

Terri picked up the little boy and kissed him. "Mommy's okay honey. Did we wake you?"

He nodded yes, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why did he just call you mommy? Is he yours?" Stiles asked frowning.

Terri replied with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "Yes, that's what mommy usually means."

Stiles was hurt. "How old is he?"

"Why do you care?"

Stiles responded in typical Stiles' fashion.

"Why? You were just on my case about seeing someone else. At least I thought you were dead. You knew I was alive and…How long were you on the island before you shacked up with his father?"

Terri stared at him incredulously opening and closing her mouth as she tried to formulate a response.

Stiles was furious. Terri had a child by another man. He had spent four years mourning her death and the death of their daughter and she had been and maybe still was with another man.

"What, did you seduce the first guy you met down here? Let me guess, he was on a boat. I know you have a thing for men on boats! Or wait, is he upstairs?"

"Stop yelling at mommy!"

"It's okay sweetie. Let's get you back to bed." Terri didn't even bother to acknowledge Stiles. She turned and took her son upstairs and left Stiles standing in her living room.

Terri was back downstairs within 15 minutes. To her surprise, Stiles was still standing where she left him.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have a fiancée waiting for you?" She hissed.

"Terri, I ---"

"No stiles. I'm tired of arguing. I waited four years for what I hoped could be at least a semi-happy reunion, but that can't be. There really isn't anything else to say. We're not the same people we were then. I really think you should go." Terri walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll call you a cab it you need one."

Stiles started to protest, but he could see that she was finished talking. This was not the way he envisioned the evening ending.

"Goodbye Stiles."

Terri shut the door and went back to the couch. She didn't even have the energy to sit down; her body just took over as she slumped over on the couch. The only person Terri really wanted was on his way back to another woman. For what seemed like the hundredth time that week Terri sat on her couch and cried until she fell asleep.

"Stop here."

Stiles asked the driver to wait. He walked a short distance to an out-of-the way spot and began digging with his hands; he wanted to see the rest of those letters. He wanted to know exactly what happened with Terri in Korea. Stiles mind raced as he thought about all of the things they could have done to her. Then he thought about Jack. Since she was pregnant when she was kidnapped Jack's conception must have happened after Quinn "rescued" her. Then again, Terri may have been in Korea longer than Quinn said. He wanted to know about that kid. Another thought hit Stiles as he was digging, 'what if she was raped?'

He was so surprised when he realized Jack called Terri Mommy he automatically assumed that she was seeing someone else. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. He knew Terri would never sleep with someone else willingly—not so soon after she disappeared. 'Stiles, you idiot, she may never speak to you again.'

Stiles found the capsule. He removed their rings first then Terri's journal. He read the first few entries with his pocket flashlight before he got back to the hotel. He felt sick and very ashamed of himself. Terri was right; he really had no idea what she had been through.

As Stiles entered the hotel, the night concierge called him. Stiles ignored him because he was in a hurry to get back to the journal. The concierge was good at his job; he chased Stiles down at the elevator. "Excuse me, Mr. Stiles?"

"Yeah."

"I have something for you."

Stiles took the small package from the concierge. He was annoyed that he had to stop for another hotel perk. The service at the Paradise was excellent, but sometimes Stiles wished they would just leave him alone. 'Why couldn't they have just left this in the room?' Stiles frowned but said, "Thank you. What is it?"

"I'm sorry sir, I do not know. One of the local boatmen left it. He said it belonged to a woman-a tall attractive blonde were his exact words. Based on his account, we believe that it was Ms. Matthews, your guest, that he saw drop the item. I was not able to return it to her earlier. I hope you will accept my apologies for not being more prompt."

Stiles couldn't have cared less about whatever it was that Kara dropped on the beach. He was sure it couldn't have been important or she would have mentioned it. He just wanted to get back to Terri's journal.

"Uh, it's not a problem. Thanks."

When Stiles finally got back to his suite, he made sure Kara was asleep then went to the balcony and started reading again.

"June 30, 2003

Dear Stiles,

I went to the doctor for the first time since I've been here. All of my bruises have healed. Well, the physical ones anyway. I'm still working on the others.

I had another ultrasound today. This time, the nurse said she would let me listen to the baby's heartbeat, but they didn't find one."

Stiles stopped reading and closed the journal. He started thinking about all of the horrible things that must have happened to Terri from the minute she was kidnapped. He wasn't sure he wanted to read the rest.


	25. Stupidity and Guilt

End of Chapter 24

"June 30, 2003

Dear Stiles,

I went to the doctor for the first time since I've been here. All of my bruises have healed. Well, the physical ones anyway. I'm still working on the others.

I had another ultrasound today. This time, the nurse said she would let me listen to the baby's heartbeat, but they didn't find one."

Stiles stopped reading and closed the journal. He started thinking about all of the horrible things that must have happened to Terri from the minute she was kidnapped. He wasn't sure he wanted to read the rest.

Chapter 25

Stiles' curiosity got the better of him so he reopened the journal and continued reading. No matter what happened to Terri, no matter how bad, he had to know.

". . . They found two—two heartbeats! We're going to have twins; they couldn't tell if the second one is a boy or girl. I hope it's a boy! What do you think about A.B. Stiles II? The A and B will stand for something different, of course, but it'd be close! I think one Alistair in the immediate family is enough.

I wish you were here. I'm scared Stiles. I don't know if I can take care of two babies by myself. I wasn't sure I could take care of one. I want to come home! I need you and my mom and dad. I always thought my mom would be there when I had my first baby."

Stiles felt awful. 'She had twins. That boy, was he mine? Did I meet my son? What about the girl, did she make it?'

Stiles began feverishly flipping pages trying to find information on the delivery.

"A.B.?"

"Out here." Stiles quickly hid the journal under the lounge chair. He had no idea what to say to Kara.

"When did you get back?" Kara asked sleepily. "What are you doing out here, is everything alright? You left so fast earlier."

Stiles was distracted; he really didn't want talk to her right then. "Yeah, sorry about that, it turned out to be nothing." 'If only she knew, he thought.'

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She was afraid that he knew the truth about Terri.

"That's okay. Why don't you come to bed?"

"I think I'll stay out here a little longer; I'm enjoying to peacefulness out here. I'll be quiet. You go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Goodnight." Kara kissed him, but he didn't respond.

Kara thought he was a little cold, but she blew it off as work related.

As soon as Stiles was sure Kara was gone, he took out Terri's journal, went in the second bedroom and locked the door. Once again, he began looking for information about the delivery. When he found it, he was even sorrier about what he'd said to Terri.

"August 25, 2003

Dear Stiles,

I went into labor this morning. It's too early, even for twins. My doctor put me on bed rest until they're born. I can't go anywhere; I'm stuck in this house for at least two months. The babies aren't due for another three months and the doctor wants me to hang on until they're at least at 7 months, preferably longer. I don't know if I can. I'm really scared! I don't know what I'll do if they don't make it. I already love them; I need them to be okay.

They're trying to find a nurse to help me around the house. I need you. Why didn't you come for me? We could be together now, in our house. We should be together. I want our children to know their father. If you'd found me maybe I could have come home. . ."

Stiles had to wipe tears from his eyes. Terri had been alone and afraid. She was carrying two babies, HIS babies, his children! He had to go back to the house. He grabbed the journal and opened the bedroom door. As he walked out, he nearly ran into Kara. He wondered how much she knew.

"Hey, have you been up here all night?"

"Uh." Stiles looked at his watch. "Yeah, I guess so. What are you planning for today?"

"It's a secret. I've got some wedding planning to do. Meet me for lunch?"

Stiles wanted to get back to Terri. He would have agreed to anything right then to make that happen faster.

"Sure."

Kara kissed him quickly and headed for the door. "Meet me at 1:00 where we were last night. We never did get to taste the food! Bye."

After taking a shower and dressing, Stiles leafed through the rest of the journal. It was going to take a lot for him to convince Terri to forgive him for what he said the night before.

Meanwhile, Kara set out looking at recommended wedding sites. She knew that if she didn't get A.B. down the aisle before the weekend was over, she might never get him down the aisle. As she reached the perimeter of the island, she saw the house. Stiles convinced her not to go the day before, but he wasn't around now. Kara walked around the house. The more she saw, the more interested she became. She wanted this house, or a good copy at the least. Kara jogged up the front steps and rang the bell.

Terri was already up and dressed, fixing breakfast and chatting with Lyn when she heard the bell; she hoped it was Stiles and not another tourist.

Lyn had waited all evening for Terri to call her. She was dying to know what happened when Stiles got there, if he got there. When she couldn't take the suspense any longer, she called.

". . .When he accused me of sleeping with another man I got mad and told him to leave."

"Kay, he didn't know you were having twins; he was expecting one child, a girl. He probably thought the child you were carrying didn't make it after you were shot. You have to fix this. He was so happy when he found out you were alive."

Lyn forgot that Terri didn't know what Lyn had done with the letter. She hoped her slip would get past Terri. It didn't.

"How do you know he was happy?"

"Oops!"

"Oops?"

"I have a confession. I dug up your letter to him, the one you told me about with your address on it. Well Max and I did. Anyway, I'm sorry I interfered, but you were so upset and I was afraid that you would let him leave without contacting him. I was trying to help."

"It's okay. I wish you'd said something, but you were right, I would have been miserable if I hadn't seen him." Terri laughed. "Well, I would have been more miserable."

"I'll promise not to interfere anymore if you promise not to let him leave without talking to him again. He's leaving this afternoon."

"I'll think about it Lyn, but there's still the matter of that woman."

"Oh Kay, stop it! He said he missed you, that he still loves you. Take him at his word. If he doesn't dump her then get upset. I know it hurts, but if you want him back, fight for him!"

That's when the doorbell rang. "I have to go. Someone's at the door."

"I bet it's him. Call me back."

"Goodbye Lyn!" Terri said with a touch of laughter. She was beginning to think Lyn was enjoying this saga.

When Terri looked through the peep hole and saw Kara, a hundred thoughts went through her mind. 'Did she figure out who I really am? Did Stiles tell her what happened? Is he with her?'


	26. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.

End of Chapter 25

When Terri looked through the peep hole and saw Kara, a hundred thoughts went through her mind. 'Did she figure out who I really am? Did Stiles tell her what happened? Is he with her?'

Chapter 26

Terri opened the door slowly. "May I help you?"

Kara thought the woman looked slightly familiar, but didn't think much of it. She was on a mission.

"Hi, my name is Kara Matthews. I have business to conduct on the island from time-to-time and I haven't been able to find a suitable place to stay."

Terri chuckled. Kara had no idea who she was. "I'm sorry, this isn't a hotel; it is a private residence."

"Oh no, I don't want to stay here, I want to live here. How much do you want for it?"

Great, Terri thought, she has my husband and now she wants my house.

"The house isn't for sale." 

Kara laughed. "I assumed you'd say that, but I had to try. Can you tell me about the architect, I'd love to have something similar built."

Terri wasn't being particularly friendly. This was the woman who was planning to marry HER husband, and he was still her husband.

"I don't have any information on the architect or the builder." Terri was about to ask Kara to leave then thought better of it. "Would you like a tour?"

"Oh, that would be fantastic. Thank you."

Kara thought the house was magnificent. She started wandering around before Terri could stop her. When she got to the living room, she stopped to look at the photos on the bookshelf and saw a picture of Jack.

"He looks like a little guy I met on the beach yesterday. I think he said his name is Jack. He's adorable Do you know Lyn Johnson?"

"She's my partner. How do you know Lyn?"

"Oh, I don't really. I just met her and her kids yesterday. My fiancé and I were touring the island. He fell in love with this house the last time he was here and he told me about it. I dragged him down to the beach to show it to me. That's when we ran into Lyn. Her little boy is so friendly. He ran right up to us."

"He's mine." Terri said with a little too much passion. "Jack I mean. He's my son."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed he was Lyn's. Anyway, he is quite a cutie. I just love those curls. I told A.B, my fiancé, that I wanted a son with those gorgeous curls; A.B. has curly hair, but he keeps it short. I'm trying to talk him into letting it grow." Kara stopped talking suddenly when she realized how she was carrying on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go on like that."

Terri hated the idea that her son had been with THAT woman, but she wanted to dig a little. 

"Lyn told me she met a couple on the beach yesterday. She said Jack seemed to have really liked your fiancé. I think he is so drawn to men because he misses his father."

"Well, A.B. really liked him too. He seems like a sweet kid. A.B. and I are going to start a family right away. His wife was pregnant when she got killed. His daughter would probably be about your son's age. How old was he when his father died?

"He isn't dead. He's just not living with us; he has a new girlfriend." Then with a little venom, Terri added, "Apparently, she's more important to him than we are."

"That's awful. You poor thing. What kind of woman would keep a child away from his father? What kind of woman would want a man who didn't take care of his kid? If I were you, I'd confront her and put the screws to him! How on earth did he end up leaving you and that adorable little boy?"

'Ha!' Terri thought. 'You home wrecker!' "Be careful what you wish for." Terri said out loud.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Terri wanted to know more about this woman who had been sleeping with her husband. She was sure that she'd dropped her locket in Stiles' hotel suite, yet he hadn't seen it. If Kara found it, she had to know that it was Terri in the hotel.

She got a little creative. "I was in an accident and the new girlfriend was one of my nurses. They thought I was dying and ended up together. As a matter of fact they were away on vacation when I came out of the coma. They'd left my mother to baby sit. When I was better, I took him to court and got full custody."

"That's horrible. Well, you're his wife; he should have come back to you."

"I found out later that nurse Betty didn't even tell him I was alive when she found out. She agreed to marry him knowing I was alive! Can you believe that?"

Kara spoke without really thinking.

"You should show up, Jack in tow. If she doesn't get the point then, well you should just punch her lights out." Kara laughed at her own advice. Little did she know she was prescribing her own medicine!

'Funny, Terri thought, you don't seem to feel that way about your fiancé.' Kara didn't like the gleam in Terri's eye. She didn't know exactly why, but she was getting very uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the advice. What about you? When are you getting married?"

Terri wanted to know if Stiles told her the truth about not picking a wedding date. He obviously hadn't told Kara that he knew Terri was alive.

A huge grin formed on Kara's face. "A.B. and I are getting married tomorrow, on the island."

Terri's jaw practically hit the floor. "You're getting married tomorrow, where?"

"We haven't decided." For some reason, Kara decided to confide in Terri. "This is my first marriage. I wanted a big wedding, but A.B can't seem to get over his first wife. She died FOUR years ago, for crying out loud! He'd only known her three years and they were married only four months! She's been dead longer than he knew her. I've known him three and ½ years—two months longer than she did! Anyway, I followed him down here and convinced him to get married before we go home!" she added, proud of her efforts.

"Wow, I can't believe how good it feels to get that off my chest."  
Kara looked up to see a disgusted but almost sad look on Terri's face.

"Is something wrong?"

Terri's blood was boiling. She suddenly felt the urge to defend Stiles—and herself; how dare this tramp dismiss Stiles' and her relationship like that!

"Maybe he loved his wife. What happened to her?"

"She was murdered."

"It sounds like he hasn't gotten over the trauma of losing her." Then Terri decided to dig in a little, "Or maybe you two aren't right for each other and he hasn't been able to tell you. They say that people often don't get over their first true love." She had a hard time containing her smile when she saw the look of horror on Kara's face.

"I doubt that. He did agree to get married tomorrow."

"Right, but it was your idea, not his, wasn't it?"

Kara was getting upset. She didn't want to talk about Terri anymore. A.B. was going to be her husband in less than 24 hours, period!

"Yes, it was my idea, but that doesn't matter. He agreed. He wants me to be his wife." Kara picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Well, before you drag yourself down the aisle, maybe you should ask yourself: If given the choice, whom would he choose you or her?"

Kara was halfway out the door when Terri finished speaking, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard the question; she'd been asking herself the same thing for three years.

Terri slammed the door shut as Kara walked down the path. She wanted her husband back and she was ready to play hardball to get him.


	27. Confrontation

End of Chapter 26

Terri slammed the door shut as Kara walked down the path. She wanted her husband back and she was ready to play hardball to get him.

CHAPTER 27

As Stiles was heading out for Terri's he accidentally knocked down the package from the concierge. When it hit the floor the contents fell out.

He was surprised to find Terri's missing locket. After his conversation with Terri, he assumed that she dropped it on her way out of the hotel. 'Perfect. I can give it back to her. This has to bring up good memories.'

As Stiles was returning the locket to the box he noticed a note.

"Madam,

I found this on the beach this morning. I followed you back to the hotel to return it, but lost you in the lobby crowd. Please let me know that it has been returned to you safely.

Regards,

Maurice Osa"

Stiles wondered what Kara was doing with Terri's locket. Terri had mentioned that she may have lost it in the hotel, but if Kara had it, why didn't she mention it? How did it end up on the beach?

Stiles decided to worry about the locket later when he saw Kara. The moment he'd seen Terri, he knew he wanted her back in his life. If not for Terri's question about Kara, Stiles wouldn't have even thought about her. Part of him did love her, but she wasn't Terri. She couldn't replace her—no one could.

He finally fulfilled his mission on this island. It wasn't to say goodbye to Terri. It was to find her again—emotionally and miraculously, physically.

Stiles knew that was all well and good, but after what he'd accused Terri of and the way he accused her, he needed to come up with an amazing apology.

Stiles rang Terri's back doorbell less than five minutes after Kara left through the front door.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back." 

Terri left Jack in his playroom and went to the door. When she saw who it was she considered not opening it, but she couldn't help herself. She barely opened the door and stuck her head out. 

"Sorry, you just missed her. She slithered out the front while." Before Stiles could say anything, Terri began closing the door. He stuck his foot in the frame to stop her.

"What are you talking about? I missed who?"

"That woman, your fiancée was here checking out my house. Terri emphasized the word "my." She already has you, now she wants my house. Oh, but that was probably your idea." Again, as she finished speaking, Terri attempted to close the door.

"Terri, I didn't send her. Why would I? Never mind. Can I please come in?"

"Why, is there something you forgot to accuse me of last night?" Terri wanted him back, but she was still mad at him; he was going to have to work for her.  
"No and it doesn't matter anyway. I—"

Terri cut him off; she was really irritated about his accusation.

"How could you accuse me of cheating on you? I was willing to spend the rest of my life alone so you could live! All the while you were shacked up with another woman?"

"Terri, I'm not here to talk about your non-existent boyfriend. I know the truth about Jack."

"Oh really? What truth is that?

"After I left here last night I went back to the cove and dug up your journal. I had no idea what you went through for me, for _our _children. You were right; I should have tried harder to find you. I am sorry about everything I said, everything you've been through—really. I was very wrong yesterday. Please, can we talk?"

Terri didn't say anything. She just watched him with her arms folded across her chest. When she felt she stared him down effectively she moved slightly to let him in. Though she let him in, she didn't close the door.

"You were right about something else: I haven't changed—not when it comes to you. I still love you. My only explanation for what I said last night is that I was hurt. The thought of you wanting someone else makes me crazy. We were supposed to have a little girl. When Jack called you mommy I lost it; the first thing that popped in my head was that he wasn't mine. That he couldn't be."

"Fine, you know I haven't been with anyone else, but I'm supposed to be okay with you being ENGAGED to some blonde bimbo?"

Stiles took a deep breath. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it looked like it was going to be even harder than he thought.

"Terri. Terri, look at me please. I'm here on this island because of you. I made a promise to you five years ago and I'm here to keep it! Not a day has gone by in over four years that I haven thought about you."

"So much that you shacked up with the first woman who gave you a compliment? Who knew I'd end up with two husbands who were cheaters? Were you thinking about me when you were putting that rock on her finger, when you were sleeping with her—in my bed?"

"Terri, forget about Kara, please. This isn't about her, it's about us."

"How can I forget about her? Ever since I saw her I've had this image in my head of you making love to her. Were you thinking about me when you were making love to her?"

When Terri found out about Kara, her first thoughts were of Jeff and his many mistresses. She hated the feeling she had inside when she thought about another woman touching her husband.

"That's not fair. I am not Jeff! I'm sorry you feel like I cheated on you, but I had no idea you were alive. You know I would never intentionally cheat on you. And for the record, no one else has been in OUR bed. I haven't even slept in that bedroom since the day of your funeral."

Stiles paused to calm himself. He was screaming what was supposed to be an apology. He realized he needed to soften his tone. He looked deeply into Terri's eyes.

"I couldn't stay there without you. Terri, your clothes are still in your closet. Your dresser is exactly the way you left it with those lotions you love and photos on it. Your car is still in the garage."

Stiles, still standing in the doorway, leaned in and whispered:

"I have a bottle of your favorite perfume in my desk drawer."

Terri still didn't budge. She was hurt. She knew she was being unfair; he thought she was dead, but that didn't ease the pain, especially after his fiancée showed up at her house the morning after he accused her of giving birth to another man's child.

Stiles sighed and continued his plea. "Don't you get it?" Stiles asked with a pained expression on his face. "I love you; you're the only one I could ever really give my heart to. I could never love anyone else the way I love you. Never. Terri I want you back in my life. I need you. I don't want us to spend another day apart."

Terri was trying very hard not to show any emotion, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She wanted him too, but despite what Stiles had just told her, she was still afraid of what he felt for Kara.


	28. Oh Girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.

End of Chapter 27

Stiles sighed and continued his plea. "Don't you get it?" Stiles asked with a pained expression on his face. "I love you; you're the only one I could ever really give my heart to. I can never love anyone else the way I love you. Terri I want you back in my life. I need you. I don't want us to spend another day apart."

Terri was trying very hard not to show any emotion, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She wanted him too, but despite what Stiles had just told her, she was still afraid of what he felt for Kara.

CHAPTER 28

"Terri, I couldn't believe how much I wanted our baby after what happened in Mexico with Andrei. Knowing that we were bringing a life into the world gave me hope. Then you were kidnapped. Jackson called me when he found out." Stiles shuddered as his mind went back to that awful night four years prior.

"When I got to the scene I saw your car, the guy they murdered—everything was a mess. I could barely see straight I was so worried about you. When I got back home that night, I was so tired I didn't even make it upstairs. The next morning I found your present--the sonogram of our baby girl in the frame and the bib. I was so happy. I was happy about the baby and I was happy that you were finally happy about the baby. I just wanted you, both of you, home and safe. When that didn't happen, my world fell apart. I had no idea how to deal with that. I missed you, I missed us. I still do."

Terri sighed as she let a lone tear escape. "Stiles, what about Kara? I want to believe you, but you must love her—you asked her to marry you. You were going to marry her tomorrow." Terri wiped the tear from her cheek as she looked into her husband's eyes and waited for his answer.

Stiles looked down at his feet. In a way, he did love Kara, but never in the way had he loved his wife. He needed Terri to understand that.

"Terri, I've been trying to put my life back together since you've been gone. Yes, I got engaged, but I needed to move on--to live. Kara wanted me; I was lonely. I got tired of sitting home alone in that big house. I was taking more and more risks at work. I didn't care if I lived. Terri, I don't know how to explain it—she made me want to live again. Just please understand that I wasn't trying to replace you; I wouldn't, no I couldn't replace my soul mate."

Stiles was having a hard time reading Terri's face. She seemed to believe him, but she wasn't saying anything. He decided to keep talking.

"I used to try not to wake up in the morning because I knew the conversation I had with you was just a dream. I couldn't pick a date to get married because of you so, I came here, to this island, to say goodbye, but I couldn't even do that. We belong together. When I heard Jack call you mommy last night, it brought back the loss; I was afraid you didn't want me anymore. I was hurt. I just. . ."

Stiles stopped talking; he was out of words. Instead, he took out his wallet and pulled out a folded, crinkled piece of paper and held it out to Terri.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

She opened it slowly while looking at Stiles skeptically from the corner of her eye. She stood with her mouth open when she saw what he'd given her—it was the sonogram she had left for him four years earlier.

"I still carry it around. Terri, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Terri looked into Stiles' eyes. His light gray eyes were pleading with her. Her demeanor had softened and she was fighting tears, but she didn't say a word. She just motioned for Stiles to come further into the room. Once he was inside, Terri put her arms around her husband and held onto him tightly as she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. I've missed you so much."

Stiles pulled her close to him and kissed her. As Terri was returning his kiss, Stiles lifted her from the floor and spun her around. "I love you. I love you. I love you." he said punctuating each "I love you" with a kiss.

When he finally put her down Terri smiled at him and said, "Wait right here."

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait right here. Please."

Stiles nodded and sat down on the couch.

Several minutes later Terri returned. Stiles smiled broadly as soon as he saw her. On either side of Terri, holding her hand, was a small child—a little boy and a little girl.

"I want you to meet someone."

"Stiles, this is Ava Brianne, your daughter. This little guy, whom you've already met, is Jack Lexington."

"Lexington?"

Terri laughed. "I named him after Jackson and Lex."

"What happened to A.B. the II?"

"Um, Ava Brianne--A.B."

Stiles couldn't help but laugh. Terri knew all along they were having a girl, when she wrote that in her diary. A.B. Stiles II was Miss A.B. Stiles II.

Terri bent down by the children. "Ava, Jack, this is your daddy that I told you about." Looking up at Stiles she added, "He came for us just like I hoped he would."

Stiles took a deep breath, bent down, and motioned for Ava and Jack to come to him. He was terrified that they wouldn't.

With little prompting, Jack walked over and started talking. Looking at Terri he pointed to Stiles and said, "His name is A.B., the lady told me."

Terri tried not to laugh as she answered, "Yes, but you get to call him daddy."

"Hey Jack. I'm sorry I woke you up last night. Have you found any more fun stuff on the beach?"

"Nope. Mommy said we can go back after lunch. Mommy said you would come see us sometime." Turning to Terri, he added, "Can he come too mommy?"

"You told them I would come?"

Terri shrugged. "Yeah. He wanted to know if he had a daddy like his friends Charlie and Hannah. I told him yes and that you would try to come see him when he got older." Turning back to Jack Terri said, 

"Sweetie, if you want him to come with us you can ask him."

Jack didn't waste any time.

"Can you go daddy?"

When Stiles heard Jack call him daddy, he was overcome with emotion. He had no idea how much he'd wanted to hear that word. He was aware of four little eyes staring at him, so he tried to speak, but he didn't bother wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'd like that, very much. What about Ava is she coming too?"

Ava hid behind Terri and wouldn't say anything. After several minutes' worth of cajoling, she agreed to say "hi." Stiles wouldn't have cared if she'd continued to hide, he was just so glad to see her, the little girl whose picture he'd been carrying around in his wallet for four long years; she was finally real.

Ava, who was still standing behind her mother, pulled on Terri's pant leg. Terri looked down and Ava motioned for her to bend down.

When Terri was close enough, Ava whispered, "Mommy, why is he crying?

Terri looked back at Stiles.

"Daddy's crying because he's happy."

Stiles nodded then pulled something out of his pocket.

"I think this belongs to you."

Stiles handed Terri her locket. "Where was it?"

"I found it in the room."

He wasn't ready to tell her how he really ended up with it.

Terri hugged him. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. You mean a lot to me." Stiles said after kissing Terri softly. He didn't want to let her go.

"So, how about lunch?"

When Stiles heard the word lunch he remembered Kara. He was supposed to meet her at 1:00 at Max's restaurant.

Stiles looked at his watch; it was already after 12:30. "Oh, Terri, I can't. I have an appointment."

"You can't? You just got here. You just met your daughter. You promised Jack you'd go to the beach with us and you're already canceling to spend time with her, aren't you?"

Stiles was surprised at how fast Terri switched gears. "Terri, honey, please. I told her I'd meet her for lunch at 1:00. If I don't show up, she'll start asking questions. I'm not so sure it's a good idea for her to know you're alive yet."

_Sorry to end at such an awkward moment, but it had to be done. The original chapters were much shorter. When I redid them it changed all of my cliffhanger moments!  
Jnp—thanks for the review. Now for the rest of ya . . . is there a rest of ya? LOL_


	29. Who do you love?

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.

End of Chapter 28

"You can't? You just got here. You just met your daughter. You promised Jack you'd go to the beach with us and you're already canceling to spend time with her, aren't you?"

"Terri, please. I told her I'd meet her for lunch at 1:00. If I don't show up, she'll start asking questions. I'm not so sure it's a good idea for her to know you're alive yet."

CHAPTER 29

Terri huffed very loudly. "Stiles, she thinks you're getting married tomorrow. When are you planning to tell her about me? Or _are _you planning to tell her?"

"Terri, I . . ."

She didn't let him finish. "Don't you think it's odd that she wants to get married so fast? Where did you say you found my locket?"

"Why, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question please."

Stiles didn't really want to answer. He had a feeling where Terri was going with her questions—someplace he didn't want to go.

"The concierge said someone found it. He gave it to me when I got back last night. I knocked the box over on my way out this morning and it fell out. That's how I found out what was inside."

"Where was it found?"

Stiles reluctantly answered each question. "On the beach."

"I didn't drop it on the beach."

Stiles diverted his eyes from Terri and sighed as he finally decided to come clean.

"Okay. It was Kara. Someone saw her drop it on the beach."

"Stiles, if she found it I'm sure she saw our picture inside. Even if she didn't recognize me at first she surely recognized you. She saw me out of disguise that day I was in your room so she's bound to have put two and two together."

Stiles rubbed his hand across his head and sat down. In a low voice, almost to himself he replied, "I think she knows or at least suspects that you're alive and didn't say anything."

Terri's response surprised Stiles. "I'm sorry Stiles."

Stiles looked up at her. "You're sorry? What on earth for?"

"I know this situation isn't easy for you. I've been worried that you wanted her more than me, but I know you love me. It's just that after four years apart I just want our lives back.

"I haven't really acknowledged how hard things must be for you. I can't imagine having to deal with a resurrected wife, two preschoolers and a fiancé ,and knowing my boss was responsible for the entire mess."

Stiles gave Terri a hug and kissed her. "I'm so glad I have you back in my life. I do love you, thank you. I do have to go, but I'm working on a plan as we speak."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Just remember that I love you and I'll be back this evening. I promise. You and I have a lot to talk about. I'm not letting you…" Stiles nodded toward the kids who were now running around the room, "…or them out of my life again."

As Stiles was pulling away from Terri she pulled him back by his collar, gave him a long slow kiss then smiled, "Just make sure that you don't."

Thirty minutes later, Stiles walked into Max's restaurant and saw Kara sitting at a back table.

"Hi honey. I was beginning to think you forgot."

"Sorry I'm late, work called. It doesn't look like there's going to be a wedding tomorrow after all. That little incident last night has turned into a full-fledged affair. I don't know how long this will take. You probably ought to fly home. I was able to get your original reservation back. I'm sorry about this."

The truth was he wasn't sorry at all. The more he looked at Kara, the more disgusted he became. She was actually going to marry him knowing Terri was alive. She was lucky he was a gentleman.

"Can't you do something? Can't they get someone else? Did you tell them we're getting married tomorrow?"

After her conversation with Terri, Kara was even more insecure about their relationship. She wanted to get married as soon as possible. Kara was sure that even if Terri reappeared she'd have a better chance of keeping A.B. if they were already married.

Stiles ended up telling Kara that he was going under cover and wouldn't be able to contact her for a while, possibly weeks. Stiles didn't want to confront her about Terri yet; as long as she didn't know he knew Terri was on the island, she wouldn't tell anyone else. Stiles needed her to keep quiet until he was sure Terri and the kids were safely at home. He also had to consider the safety of his and Terri's families.

Kara did a lot more whining and pouting, but Stiles eventually convinced her to go home. Stiles went back to his family.

* * *

". . . I knew he and Jack would hit it off. I guess Ava is a little more cautious--like her mother," Lyn laughed.

"Yes, I guess she is."

"I am a little surprised you let him go back to meet the fiancée. What did you say her name is?"

"It's Kara. I know it's hard to understand, but our relationship was a mess for a long time before we got married because of insecurities on both our parts. I don't want to lose him now because I didn't allow him to take care of this on his own terms. I don't like it, but I love him and I'm sure that he feels the same."

"Well, you two have some kind of an amazing love story. The fact that he's even here proves that. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Terri smiled into the phone. "I do. Lyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Only everything. For being my friend, for trusting your instincts enough to go into business with a woman who wouldn't reveal anything about herself; for being my accomplice in breaking and entering; for digging up that letter and most of all for caring."

"Oh Kay, I mean Terri," Lyn laughed. "I still have to get used to that! You're welcome. People have told me I am a good judge of character. I was hoping that instinct wouldn't fail me; you didn't let me down. Besides, that's what friends are for. I don't know how you've done it all this time. I just want everything to work out for you."

"Well, he's here and that's a start. There are still a lot of things that we need to discuss."

"Oh no, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"You'll be leaving the island."

Terri hadn't really thought much about leaving the Island and Lyn. She was so focused on getting Stiles back she didn't think about what that would really mean.

"I guess it does. I hadn't really thought about it. I don't know what we'll do."

Terri got caught up in her thoughts as she thought about leaving. As much as she wanted her old life back, she had grown fond of her new home and friends. She also owned half a business and a house that she loved.

"Don't worry Lyn, I won't leave you hanging. Whatever we decide, I'll make sure you're the first to know."

"Deal! Now, I think you and that handsome husband of yours need some time alone to get reacquainted. How about the four of you come over for dinner tomorrow and leave Ava and Jack to spend the night?"

"Lyn, I would love that. I don't know about Stiles though," Terri trailed off.

"Honey, he hasn't seen you in four years. When he last saw you, you were still honeymooning. He'll love it too. Believe me."

Terri waited for Stiles the rest of the afternoon and on into the evening. She had bathed the kids and was about to read to them when she heard the bell.

"Hey. Sorry it took so long. I had to take care of a couple of things." Stiles said as he held up his suitcase.

Terri wasn't about to admit it, but she was afraid he'd changed his mind and wasn't coming.

"How did it go?"

"You mean with Kara?" Terri nodded yes. "I told her I had a mission. And since there won't be a wedding tomorrow, I told her that she should fly home. I even rescheduled her flight for her. Quinn still thinks I'm getting married. Somehow I talked him into giving me the week off."

"So you're still engaged to her?"

Stiles couldn't tell how Terri felt so he preceded cautiously. "Terri, I couldn't say anything to her about you, not yet. It isn't safe. So technically we are still engaged, but only as far as she's concerned. As far as I'm concerned, I am a happily married man."

Terri still looked a little concerned. "Come here."

Terri walked slowly to Stiles and he put his arms around her. "Have I told you recently that I missed you?

"No." Stiles laughed. He had a lot of work to do where Terri was concerned.

"I missed you and I love you." Stiles said as he kissed her. "I guess the kids are asleep? I still can't believe there are two of them!"

"I can't either and I gave birth to them! I was about to read to them when I heard the bell. I'm surprised one of them isn't down here. How do you feel about Winnie the Pooh?"

"Huh?"

"That's what we're reading tonight. Wanna come?"

Stiles smiled from ear to ear. "I'd like nothing better." As they started walking Stiles took Terri's hand and winked at her. "Well, almost nothing."


	30. Family

End of Chapter 29

"So, you're still engaged to her?"

Stiles couldn't tell how Terri felt so he preceded cautiously. "Terri, I couldn't say anything to her about you, not yet it isn't safe. So technically we are still engaged, but only as far as she's concerned. As far as I'm concerned, I am a happily married man."

Terri still looked a little concerned. "Come here."

Terri walked slowly to Stiles and he put his arms around her. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"No." Stiles laughed. He had a lot of work to do where Terri was concerned.

"I love you. I guess the kids are asleep?"

"I don't know. I was about to read to them when I heard the bell. I'm surprised one of them isn't down here. How do you feel about Barney?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what we're reading tonight. Wanna come?"

Stiles smiled from ear to ear. "I'd like nothing better." As they started walking he winked at Terri, "Well, almost nothing."

**Chapter 30**

Terri pulled the sheet over her head and slowly opened her eyes; she didn't want her dream to end. She'd had this dream before—the one where Stiles comes back to Andros and finds her. He tells her he loves her and will protect them from Quinn. The dream always ended with him holding her after they make love.

Each time she had the dream she hesitated to open her eyes. When she did, she would look to her left—at his side of the bed—and find it empty and herself still stuck on the island alone.

Terri looked to her left to see the empty bedside, but this morning it wasn't empty, he was really there! Terri smiled as she watched Stiles sleeping by her side. After a few minutes, she had to touch him, she couldn't help it; she had to make sure. She ran her fingers across his chest then kissed him.

When Stiles appeared the night before, he came with suitcase in hand. It wasn't until the twins were asleep that Stiles broached the topic of the grownups' sleeping arrangements. After a short and awkward discussion, Stiles agreed to simply "sleeping" with Terri. He would gladly have done more, but after their long separation Terri was content just to have him hold her. It was the best night's sleep she'd had in years.

Terri didn't know how long she had been watching when Stiles finally woke up.

"Hey beautiful."

Stiles opened his eyes to see his long lost wife leaning over him drawing patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Good morning. I can't believe you're really here. I wasn't dreaming last night."

"No, you weren't. I'm here and I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." Stiles pulled Terri into his arms and began kissing her. He was thinking about a long day in bed with his wife. Terri was seriously considering ignoring the little voice in her head that kept asking if she was prepared to get pregnant again.

Jack had other plans. As Stiles and Terri began making out, the bedroom door flew open. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Stiles, startled by the sudden intrusion, lifted his head to see a mop of curly hair. Terri, who wasn't used to worrying about the kids walking in, quickly pulled away from Stiles and moved back to her side of the bed. Stiles was disappointed that they'd been interrupted, but he had to smile when he looked at his little son. He was still getting used to the idea that he was a father.

Stiles reached down and ran his hand through the mass of sandy blond curls. "Hey little guy how are ya?"

Jack didn't respond as he limbed into bed with his parents nearly sitting on his father. "This is my side. Mommy said."

Terri laughed as she dragged herself out of bed and put on her robe. Stiles groaned as Terri got up. "Stay," he implored as he reached for Terri's arm.

Terri just smiled and turned to Jack. "Come on you. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Pancakes!"

"Okay, pancakes it is. Let's go downstairs." Terri then looked back at Stiles and laughed as she walked out of the bedroom, "Welcome to parenthood."

Stiles spent the entire day smiling. He marveled at everything the twins did. He hadn't spent much time with small children so he was amazed at the things they knew. Jack was full of questions. Ava still wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with him. She spent the day watching him and playing in his vicinity, but the minute Stiles tried to pick her up she protested. Stiles created his own mission: To get his daughter to come to him without crying or clinging to her mother.

One thing Terri hadn't counted on was that Stiles and the kids would be jealous of each other. Jack and Ava were used to having their mother to themselves. One or the other of them would try to climb in Terri's lap if Stiles got close to her. They were used to climbing in bed with her whenever they wanted and suddenly "their" side of the bed was occupied.

Stiles wasn't used to competing for Terri's attention any more than the kids. They were really still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage when Terri disappeared and he wanted Terri's full attention—just like the kids. Terri couldn't remember a time when she was so popular. By their third day together she was tired of refereeing.

Terri met Stiles in the hall and handed him a towel.

"What's this for?"

"It's bath time."

A huge grin spread across Stiles' face as he put his arms around his wife. "Okay, sounds like fun."

Terri gave him a seductive look and kissed him slowly before pulling away. "Nice try." Terri pointed to the twins' room, "It's their bath time. It's your turn."

"Yeah um, do you think they'll let me? Ava still isn't even sure that she wants me around. What's she going to do when I try to get her in the tub?"

"It's time they understand what 'daddy' means. You have to earn their trust. They already like you; they just don't completely understand why you're here."

Stiles frowned. He was a little scared, but he took the towel from Terri and headed to the twins' room.

"I'm going to get in the tub—alone, take a very long bath, and read a book that I started month's ago. For the first time in almost four years, I'm taking the night off."

Terri kissed Stiles on the check then disappeared into the bedroom and closed the door.

Stiles stood in the hall and alternately stared at the towel, at the kids, and at the closed bedroom door. He'd watched bath time the past couple of nights, but he wasn't paying close attention. 'Guess it's now or never.'

"Hey guys."

"Hi daddy. Come play with us."

"Sorry buddy, not now. It's bath time."

A loud chorus of "No's" rang out. Stiles got worried; this wasn't going to be easy.

After wrestling with Jack and Ava for 30 minutes, Stiles finally got them in the bathroom only to find he hadn't filled the tub. By the time he filled the tub, got them back in the bathroom, bathed them, put them in bed, read a story and explained where mommy was ten times, it was almost two hours later. Exhausted, Stiles went to see what Terri was doing.

He couldn't help but smile when he found her. She was in the tub fast asleep, her head on a pillow, her left arm hanging over the side, and her book upside down on the floor.


	31. Daddy's little girl

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
End of Chapter 30  
  
After wrestling with Jack and Ava for 30 minutes, Stiles finally got them in the bathroom only to find there was no water in the tub. By the time he filled the tub, got them back in the bathroom, bathed them, put them in bed, read a story and explained where mommy was ten times, it was almost two hours later. Exhausted, Stiles went to see what Terri was doing.   
  
He couldn't help but smile when he found her. She was still in the tub fast asleep, her head on a pillow, her left arm hanging over the side and her book upside down on the floor.  
  
CHAPTER 31  
  
Stiles stood in the doorway for several minutes just admiring his wife's beauty. He was still amazed that she was alive. He was eventually compelled to get closer to her. When he reached the tub, he kneeled down and kissed Terri's cheek.   
  
"Ummm, Hey," she responded as she opened her eyes and stretched.  
  
"Hey sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Terri smiled up at her husband. "How was bath time? Where are the kids?"  
  
"They're asleep."   
  
"How long have I been in here? What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know how long you were asleep, but it's almost 10:00."  
  
"Really?" Terri started to sit up then looked down."  
  
"Hand me a towel please."  
  
Stiles picked up a towel, unfolded it and held it up. "Come on."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Stiles gave Terri the sly smile he knew she couldn't resist. "You asked for a towel, come on."   
  
Terri smiled as she stepped out of the tub and let Stiles put the towel around her shoulders. He not only put the towel around her, he began slowly drying her from top to bottom. By the time Stiles finished Terri was putty in his hands and he knew it. He wrapped the large bath towel around his wife and turned her around her so she was facing him. Terri looked at him a split second before standing on her toes and kissing him.   
  
"Thank you for the towel."  
  
Stiles leaned down and gave her a long, slow kiss. "You're welcome. How about a massage?"  
  
Terri's knees were practically jello by the time Stiles finished kissing her so all she could manage was to nod yes. Stiles picked her up, carried her to the bed and asked her to turn on her stomach.  
  
"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?"  
  
Terri turned her head slightly and smiled. "Not a chance."  
  
Stiles climbed on the bed and gave his wife a long massage covering every inch of her body. By the time he finished, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it just sleeping next to Terri. He also knew she was still being cautious with him because of Kara. So as much as he didn't want to, he stood up and said goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight beautiful. I'll be down the hall if you need me."  
  
Stiles leaned down and kissed Terri's cheek. As he turned to walk away, Terri grabbed his hand and whispered, "Stay."  
  
Stiles gently pulled his hand from her grasp and continued slowly to the closed bedroom door. "Terri, I love you and..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Stiles turned to face her. He swallowed hard as he looked at the beautiful, partially naked woman lying on the bed.   
  
"I'd like nothing more than to stay, but not just to sleep. Terri I want you. I want to hold you, I want to make love to you, I want to go to sleep and wake up with you in my arms, but I know you aren't ready. . ."  
  
Stiles turned and within two steps reached the door. He paused briefly before turning the knob, but before he could get out Terri pushed the door closed from behind him.   
  
Stiles turned back around. "Hey, I . . ."  
  
Before he could finish, Terri grabbed his arm, letting the towel around her body fall onto the floor, and kissed him passionately, releasing all of the pent up desire and love she had been keeping bottled up inside of her.  
  
"I love you too, and I don't want you to go—ever. Stay." Terri implored, though it was more of a command than a question.   
  
Stiles leaned down and kissed her back with equal the passion, wanting to make up for all of the years they were apart. When he finished, he smiled at the beautiful woman before him, the wife he'd longed to be with, to hold, and to caress for so long. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed.  
  
The next morning, Terri woke up with a smile on her face. She turned to kiss her husband good morning only to find that he wasn't there. Terri's first instinct was to panic. She jumped out of bed and looked around the room to see if his clothes were still there. When she saw his suitcase she relaxed a little. She put on her robe and went downstairs.  
  
She expected to find Stiles in the kitchen, but he wasn't there either. She searched each room until she finally saw him—on the couch. She quickly ran back upstairs and got her camera to take a picture of the most adorable sight she had ever seen: Stiles lying on the couch on his back, one arm dangling toward the floor, the other wrapped carefully around the little girl sleeping on his chest.  
  
As Terri snapped the picture, Stiles began to wake up. Afraid that he would drop Ava, Terri carefully took her from him.  
  
"Good morning. What are you two doing down here?"  
  
"She had a bad dream."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah; I heard her crying when I came out of the bathroom. You were still sound asleep so..."  
  
"So, you. . ."  
  
"So I went to check on her. She asked for you, but I got her out of bed and brought her down here. We watched Winnie the Pooh for about 10 minutes before she was asleep again."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me, I would have taken care of her."  
  
"I uh, I remembered that you had the night off. Besides, I figured it was my turn." Stiles answered with a smile.  
  
Terri laid Ava down on the couch and hugged Stiles as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I still can't believe you're really here. I love you much."  
  
"I'm the one who should be crying." Stiles said with a half smile as a way to lighten the moment. "I'm the one who saw his pregnant wife get shot.  
  
"I was the pregnant wife who was kidnapped, shot AND carted off to another country."  
  
"Yeah well, I had to pick out a dress to bury you in and pick out a casket."  
  
"I was alone and had TWINS!"  
  
"Well, I had to . . . your mother hit me!"  
  
Terri laughed as her husband tried to one up her as to who had the worst four years.   
  
"Okay, you win!"  
  
As they were bantering back and forth, Ava woke up. Terri bent down to talk to her.   
  
"Good morning sunshine."  
  
Ava replied sleepily, "Where's daddy?"  
  
"I guess she likes you after all; should I be jealous?"  
  
Terri smiled as she looked at Ava and pointed to Stiles who was beaming; his daughter was on her way to becoming "daddy's little girl."   
  
As Stiles picked up his daughter, he turned to Terri, "You're right, I win; I have a beautiful wife and two beautiful children. It can't get any better than that."  
  
************************************************  
  
jnp: thanks again for the review. I hope this one made you smile as well; it's one of my favorites. 


	32. Once and agent

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
End of Chapter 31  
  
As they were bantering back and forth, Ava woke up. Terri bent down to talk to her.   
  
"Good morning sunshine."  
  
"I want daddy."  
  
"I guess she likes you after all; should I be jealous?"  
  
Terri smiled as she looked at Ava and pointed to Stiles who was beaming; his daughter was on her way to becoming "daddy's little girl."   
  
As Stiles picked up his daughter, he turned to Terri, "You're right, I win; I have a beautiful wife and two beautiful children. It can't get any better than that."  
  
CHAPTER 32  
  
Terri and Stiles enjoyed getting reacquainted. Stiles had the time of his life playing with and getting to know the twins and Terri loved watching them get to know each other. But, by the time the end of the week rolled around, both knew they could no longer avoid discussing their future.  
  
Friday night, after Stiles' second try at bath time, he and Terri relaxed in the living room to talk. Stiles was on the floor with his back against the couch; Terri was lying down with her head on a pillow in his lap. As Stiles stroked Terri's hair, he broached going home.  
  
"Honey, I want you to come home with me."  
  
Terri sat up and looked at Stiles.   
  
"Stiles, you know I want to be able to go home, but nothing's changed there. If I show up, your life is in danger.   
  
"Quinn has to pay for his actions—all of them; we can't let him get away with what he's done to you, to us."  
  
"Stiles, I don't know. Quinn is dangerous as long as he's free. If he finds out I'm alive, he could still have you or someone in my family killed. You know Quinn is a master at 'accidents.'"   
  
Stiles took Terri's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "I won't let that happen. I've been thinking about that for a few days; I have a plan." Something Stiles read in Terri's diary had given him an idea. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Terri pulled her fingers from Stiles' and stood up. She knot in her stomach made it hard for her to sit still. She walked to the piano and picked up a picture of the twins. She turned to Stiles with the frame still in her hand.  
  
"Of course, I trust you, but that isn't the issue. I don't trust Quinn. What about the kids?" She asked him plaintively as she clutched the photo to her chest. "If something happened to them I. . ."  
  
Stile walked to her and gently pulled the photo from his wife and put it back on its perch. "Terri sweetheart look at me. I will be fine and I will not let anything happen our children, or to you or to your family."  
  
Terri was very apprehensive. She wanted to go home and she wanted to see her family and friends, but she was afraid; if she weren't, she would have gone home on her own.  
  
"Okay, you can take care of Quinn, but I want to be in on whatever it you do. I do want to go home."  
  
Stiles took the opportunity to kiss her again. "I want you home. I want out family home. And if letting you be in on destroying Quinn is what it takes, I'm all for it!"  
  
"What about my house and my business though? What am I going to tell Lyn? She took a big chance on me; I can't just walk out on her."   
  
"Terri we can work out the details later, I just want to get you home."  
  
Terri was suddenly feeling like her old self—the CIA operative. "No, we'll work them out now."  
  
Stiles shook his head, but he couldn't help smiling at her; she was still just as stubborn as always.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Terri, my dad's will be safe."  
  
"I want to go back with you; I want to see Quinn's face when he realizes what's happened. What happened to letting me be in on things?"  
  
"Honey," Stiles sighed wondering why she couldn't just let him take care of things—he knew why; it was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her.  
  
"What would you do? Would you really be able to just sit in the house, that close to the action? Listen, I know you want to be involved, but I don't want to take any chances. Even if you come back with me, it isn't safe to bring the kids and they probably wouldn't do well separated from you too long."  
  
  
  
As Terri pouted uncharacteristically Stiles hugged her and reminded her, once again, that it was a temporary situation.   
  
"Terri, this will all be over soon and we can live our lives the way we were meant to—together with our children."  
  
Terri knew he was right about the kids, but she still wanted to go back to D.C. with him.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to do well being separated from you too long." Terri continued, still pouting.   
  
Stiles couldn't help laughing at her a little. She was just so cute standing there with her lip stuck out, like a spoiled toddler.   
  
Before Stiles could enjoy himself too much Terri got herself together. She punched him in the arm as she pushed herself away. When she turned around and started speaking again, she had moved on to another topic—the other woman.  
  
"What about Kara?"  
  
Uh oh, Stiles thought; here we go. "What about her?"  
  
"Are you going to see her? She still thinks you're engaged, remember?"  
  
Stiles was a little worried when he saw the fire in her eyes as Terri stood with her hands on her slight hips waiting for an answer. Stiles didn't know what he was going to do about that. He'd thought about it briefly, but he was still uncomfortable discussing it with Terri.   
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do about that yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Stiles knew he should let it go at that, but he just couldn't, not after the look she was giving him. "That's it, 'oh.'"  
  
"You love me, I know that," Terri said as she moved her right hand from its perch on her hip and waved it in the air dismissively. "You wouldn't have been seeing her if you'd known I was alive." A slight smile appeared on her face:   
  
"Besides if the fact that you are still married to me and we have two children isn't enough to keep you in line, this is."  
  
Stiles furrowed his brow as he watched Terri. She walked toward him, put one hand around his waist and the other behind his neck then pulled him close. Before he knew what hit him she was kissing him—the most amazing kiss he could remember having actually. When she pulled away, he was breathless, speechless and dying for more. He reached for Terri to pull her back only to have her stop him with a hand to the chest.  
  
"The only thing I ask is that if there's anything of hers in our house, including pictures, that you get rid of it and her before I come home."  
  
Stiles looked at Terri incredulously. She looked and sounded calm, not at all jealous. Maybe he really had convinced her of his eternal love for her. He was still a little dizzy from her kiss, so he just nodded like a fool as Terri grinned. 'I've still got it!'  
  
When Stiles finally got his head out of the clouds he told her, "Don't worry, there's room for two women in my life."  
  
Terri's smile disappeared. "Excuse me!"  
  
Stiles smiled wickedly, "You and Ava."  
  
"Very funny." Terri told him as she threw one of the couch pillows at him then got serious again.   
  
"Stiles?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love her? You must have cared about her a great deal—you asked her to marry you. Can you turn your feelings off that easily?"  
  
"Terri. I do. . . No I did care about her. Maybe you could say love, but it was never like us."  
  
"You keep saying that, but what does that mean? You were making plans to have children with her, to grow old with her. What, you turned that off the minute you saw me again?"  
  
"Yes." Stiles sighed heavily. He had wanted to avoid this, but Terri had him in a corner.   
  
"Yes, I thought I was I love with her and I admit, part of me does care about her. She is my friend and I'm sorry that she will be hurt by all of this."  
  
"All of this? You mean me and our children?"  
  
"Terri please, let's not fight over Kara. I have no intention of seeing her again after I officially break the engagement. I can never forgive her for continuing to let me think you were dead when she knew otherwise. She knows how much I missed you. And that's the point. I love you and I always will; you know that. When you get home, our home will be just that—our home. The only pictures you will see will be of us and those two little rascals upstairs."   
  
"Okay. I promise not to bring it, er her up again."   
  
Terri didn't believe a word she was saying, but knew she needed to let it go—at least for the time being.   
  
"What about everything else?"  
  
Stiles dug in his heels and got ready to go over his plan. Naturally, Terri objected to half of it. But, after a very long and at times heated discussion, Terri and Stiles agreed on a plan both of them could live with.  
  
  
  
Terri, Jack and Ava would stay with General Stiles and his wife in South Carolina while A.B. went back to D.C. to expose Quinn. Once A.B. was sure Quinn didn't pose any danger to his family, the elder Stiles would accompany his daughter-in-law and grandchildren back to the capital.   
  
Terri and Stiles concocted an elaborate plan to get her to the Stiles' ranch undetected: She would fly to Miami, rent a car there and drive to South Carolina, then take a taxi to the state border. The next morning, they would be met by Stiles' stepmother, Katherine, who would drive them the rest of the way. If not for having to drag along two restless preschoolers, Terri would have enjoyed the journey; it was a little like the old days.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Dawn: I was planning to thank you for reading this again and then I saw your review. Thanks; you know what it takes to keep these things moving. By the way, you must post your latest story here! 


	33. The Postman brings truth

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
Yeah, another review!  
  
End of Chapter 32  
  
Terri and Stiles concocted an elaborate plan to get her to the Stiles ranch undetected: She would fly to Miami, rent a car there and drive to South Carolina, then take a taxi to the border. The next morning, they would be met by Stiles' stepmother, Katherine who would drive them the rest of the way. If not for having to drag along two restless toddlers, Terri would have enjoyed the journey; it was a little like the old days.  
  
CHAPTER 33  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Moreland?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Your former bodyguard; I believe 'spook boy' is what you called me."  
  
"Hey! How've you been? It's been a long time."  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"That's right, no time for pleasantries, just straight to the point. That's what I like about you guys, you don't fool around. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to see your brother."  
  
"Yeah, you and a few million other people. What else can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm serious. It concerns national security."  
  
"Okay, okay I'll see what I can do. But you've got to give me something. I mean what am I supposed to tell him?  
  
"I can't tell you. Just tell him it's for an old friend from the CIA and I can't go through the regular channels. Oh and uh, it needs to be within the next three days, if at all possible."  
  
"Gee, you don't ask for much."  
  
After several more minutes of what Stiles considered unnecessary chit chat, Moreland agreed to help. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
A large white bubble mailer arrived at the main mailroom of the CIA's Langley, Virginia complex. The return address read Nassau, Bahamas; the recipient was Tom Gage.  
  
Inside the mailer was a bundle of letters addressed to six of the CIA's top men: Jackson Haisley, Carl Reese, Tom Gage, Lex Samuels, Joshua Nankin and Robert Quinn. In addition to the letters, the mailer contained instructions that each man open his letter in the presence of the other five.  
  
Director Gage called a meeting. The six men gathered in the conference room expecting a briefing on the latest bombing in Iraq. Instead, they got a shock none of them could have seen coming-well most of them.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen." Gage held up the mailer as Carl passed out the letters. I was instructed that each of us is to open his letter in the presence of the others."  
  
"Mr. Gage, do you have any idea what this is about?"  
  
"No, Mr. Haisley, I do not."  
  
Joshua, as usual, had an irregular comment as he looked at the post mark. "The Bahamas. "Hmmm, I had a nice vacation there a couple of years ago."  
  
"The letters have been examined and scanned by security. I suggest we open them."  
  
Each man carefully opened his envelope, took out his letter, and began reading. Lex was the first to see the signature: "Terri." As soon as he saw it his eyes raced to the top to read the short note:  
  
"To: Director Tom Gage, Deputy Carl Reese, Jackson Haisley, Lexington Samuels, and Joshua Nankin  
  
CC: Robert Quinn  
  
Four years ago, you were told I was killed in North Korea. Four years ago, you were lied to. I was rescued from the North Koreans by CIA agents Emery Johnson and Alex George and taken to a safe house in London for further instructions. The next day Mr. Quinn arrived. When I told him that Joshua was our mole, he said he knew and offered me a deal: my freedom for my silence.  
  
Joshua was passing information to the North Koreans under Mr. Quinn's direct oversight. Quinn had me rescued from the Koreans but sent me to a private inner torture chamber. I was instructed that if the North Koreans found out I was alive they would most likely kill me; they couldn't risk that I would talk and apparently, neither could Mr. Quinn. He didn't say so specifically, but I understood that he wanted his arrangement with Joshua and the North Koreans kept secret. He knew that if I was allowed to return to Langley, I would expose Joshua. If I exposed Joshua, he would have to expose Quinn.  
  
Quinn told me it was imperative that I 'disappear.' His solution was to fake my death. Unfortunately, disappearing meant no contact with my family or my husband. When I protested he said I should be grateful to be out of the Korean's hands. I was given the tools to create a new identity and enough money to begin a new life. Mr. Quinn said he didn't want to know where I was going though I suspect that he made it his business to find out. I am very much alive; however, I no longer wish to live this way, in isolation. I have tried, without fail, to enjoy my life, but I cannot. I see no other way out of this situation; as long as Mr. Quinn is alive he is a menace to our country and others. As long as Mr. Quinn is alive I cannot be. My life is a sacrifice I am willing to make to ensure Mr. Quinn is stopped.  
  
************************************************************  
  
While Tom Gage was receiving letters from Terri, Frederick Stiles was receiving Terri.  
  
"Terri! I can't believe it's you!" Frederick Stiles, a usually stoic man ran and hugged his daughter-in-law. He was thrilled to see her and a little bit jealous. As much as he loved his wife, he couldn't help but wonder how things would have been if only Hannah had turned out to be alive. He told his son that he was one incredibly lucky man.  
  
"Hi Frederick, it's good to see you too! Would you like to meet your grandchildren?"  
  
"You bet I would."  
  
Terri introduced the general to Ava and Jack and watched happily as he talked with them; he fell in love with them immediately and the feeling was mutual. Jack, ever observant, looked closely at his grandfather.  
  
"He looks like daddy."  
  
General Stiles was in awe of his small grandson. Just as Jack noticed that Stiles and the General looked alike, the General was noticing how much Jack looked like A.B. when he was a child.  
  
The General laughed. "He's pretty sharp, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes he is, a little too sharp for his own good sometimes. I can't wait to get a picture of the three of you together."  
  
"Terri, I hate to bring this up, but . . ." The General wanted to know what Terri knew about Kara. He wanted to know how his son was dealing with having two women in his life. "Well, A.B. didn't think he was ever going to see you again. He was devastated when they told him you were killed. I was worried about him for a long time; he needed someone in his life and . . ."  
  
"And you told him it was okay to start dating again?"  
  
The General nodded.  
  
"It's okay. I know about Kara. I met her on the island."  
  
"You met her? She already knows about you?"  
  
"Yes and yes." Terri explained how she met Kara and how she and Stiles believed Kara figured out who she was and kept it to herself.  
  
The General hugged Terri. "Well, I'm glad you're back in his life. He needs you!"  
  
"Thank you General. I need him too! I'm a little nervous about going home; it's been along time and I'm sure both of us have changed somewhat but I've missed him."  
  
Katherine joined them after convincing her grandchildren to take a nap. "The two of you have a strong bond. It may be a little rough in the beginning, but if you remember how much you love each other and how much you've been through to get here, you'll be okay."  
  
Terri had been thinking about how different it would be living with him again in their house-in the real world. They'd had only four months together before they were separated and a lot of that was spent in the field. Now they would be adding two other people to the mix. "I hope you're right Katherine, I hope you're right." 


	34. Goodbye again

Recap of Chapter 33  
  
A large white bubble mailer arrived at the main mailroom of the CIA's Langley, Virginia complex. The return address said Nassau, Bahamas; the recipient was Tom Gage. Inside the mailer was a bundle of letters addressed to six of the CIA's finest...  
  
Each of you has been my friend and touched my life in some way and I wanted you to know the truth; our Agency, our country, deserves better than Robert Quinn.  
  
Goodbye one last time,  
Terri."  
  
The rest of each man's letter was personal.  
  
CHAPTER 34  
  
Sorry this one is a bit short; It was just the best way to end the chapter.  
  
Gage and Carl had similar messages:  
  
To Tom Gage and Carl: "Don't let Quinn get away with it. Quinn told me you are not aware of his deception. Please live up to the reputations each of you has earned. The country deserves that much; my family deserves that much; I deserve that much." **  
  
To Jackson: Terri informed Jackson that she named her son after him—someone she would like her son to know and emulate. "I always knew I could count on you to tell the truth, to do what was best for our country, and to be a true friend. I sincerely hope that you have found the ultimate happiness—you deserve it. **  
  
To Lex: "Lex, were always more of a younger brother to me than just a coworker. I have truly missed you. Thank you for being my friend, for listening to my relationship woes, for convincing me to give Stiles a second (and third and fourth) chance. You are a special person. I hope you have found the happiness you deserve. I love you,  
  
Terri  
  
P.S. I had twins! I hope you don't mind that my son's middle name is Lexington, after you. I hope you can be part of his life." **  
  
To Joshua: "I know the truth about your role in my kidnapping. Quinn told me the rest of the story; the part you left out about working for him. You know that I was angry with you when I thought you were betraying your country and our friendship; however, after time and thought, I have forgiven you. I've asked myself what I would have done in similar circumstances and the truth is I don't know; I may have chosen the path you did. Maybe I wouldn't have. Either way, I want you to know that I understand. I also want you to know that I love you; you've been my "dad" at the office, counseling, listening and consoling me. Your friendship meant the world to me." **  
  
To Quinn: "You cannot imagine the misery I've suffered the past four years. I have solace in knowing that you will finally get what's coming to you. Your big mistake has been in thinking that you are bigger than the Agency, and the laws of this country. The last laugh I have will be the one as I imagine you in an orange cotton jumpsuit picking up trash on the side of the highway while a procession of 'All the President's Men' pass by, when all of your "friends" pretend they've never met you. Your years of so- called service and influence won't get you out of this one."  
  
One by one the men finished their letters. With mouths open and brows furrowed, each of them turned to look at Quinn. The older man didn't blink.  
  
Tom Gage was the first to speak. Before anyone says anything, Joshua, I suggest you have your people verify the authenticity of these letters."  
  
"Of course.  
  
"How long will it take to make verification?  
  
"I'll need about 30 minute's sir."  
  
"Gentlemen, meet back here in 40 minutes."  
  
The men filed out and headed to their respective departments in silence. Joshua and Lex took the mailer and their individual letters down to OTS to begin the analysis.  
  
It was the longest 30 minutes any of them had experienced in a very long time. No one dared talk about what they had just read before they reconvened. Once everyone returned and was seated, Joshua gave them the results of his analysis.  
  
"The mailer and letter were covered with fingerprints—Terri's fingerprints."  
  
"Is there any chance that it is an old envelope, one she handled years ago?"  
  
"Uh, no sir. The envelope is made with C-speck paper, produced by a Canadian manufacturer. It's only been on the market a year or so."  
  
The men sat in shocked silence for several moments. Finally, Gage spoke. "Robert, is any of this true?" Gage knew a great deal of it was, but he hoped, no prayed for a different answer.  
  
Quinn tilted his head and swiveled his chair to his left to look at Gage. With his usual smirk Quinn answered, "Tom, you know what I know, I work under you, remember?"  
  
Quinn's smug attitude infuriated Gage. "Robert we're in the business of protecting this country. We're in the business of allowing our people to risk their lives in the furtherance of that goal, but we do not, nor will we ever support or authorize the purposeful endangerment our people to suit our own egos!"  
  
Carl had been quiet as long as he could. "You sent Terri away and threatened her, then let all of us believe she'd been murdered by the North Koreans? That's low even for you."  
  
"Carl, you say that with such contempt. I love this country and this agency; my job is to protect both, whatever the cost."  
  
Carl couldn't believe the arrogance of this man. "How many of our agents have been killed because of your little project with the Koreans?"  
  
Before Quinn had a chance to answer, the door flew open. 


	35. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
A word of warning: the next few chapters are short.   
  
End of 34  
  
Quinn's smug attitude infuriated Gage. "Robert we're in the business of protecting this country. We're in the business of allowing our people to risk their lives in the furtherance of that goal, but we do not, nor will we ever support or authorize the purposeful endangerment our people to suit our own egos!"  
  
Carl had been quiet as long as he could. "You sent Terri away and threatened her, then let all of us believe she'd been murdered by the North Koreans? That's low even for you."  
  
"Carl, you say that with such contempt. I love this country and this agency; my job is to protect both, whatever the cost."  
  
Carl couldn't believe the arrogance of this man. "How many of our agents have been killed because of your little project with the Koreans?"  
  
Before Quinn had a chance to answer, the door flew open.  
  
CHAPTER 35  
  
Stiles burst into the conference room. He quickly walked over to Quinn, spun his chair around, and picked him up by his collar with one hand. In the other hand was his letter from Terri, which he began waving wildly in Quinn's face. The letter was an updated version of the one she wrote three years earlier detailing her misery and depression after the twins were born; It was a suicide note.  
  
"You told me my wife was dead! All this time you let me believe that my pregnant wife was dead! How dare you mess with people's lives that way?"   
  
Stiles added with increased venom, "Now I know why you were so adamant that I not go to Korea to search for her myself. She was four months pregnant and hurt. You made her give up her life, her family. . . "  
  
As Stiles berated Quinn, even he was surprised as a tear fell from his eye. He knew Terri was safe and he knew both of their children were alive and healthy, but just thinking how close Terri came to really committing suicide got to Stiles. As Stiles' tears flowed he dropped Terri's letter and used his now free hand to punch Quinn. He hit him so hard that Quinn fell backward onto the table as the rest of the group watched in silence. Stunned, Quinn didn't immediately get up.  
  
"Get up you coward! Tell me exactly what happened to my wife!"  
  
Quinn got up slowly, straightened his jacket and answered Stiles—all without flinching. "Mr. Stiles, I believe she answered that for you."  
  
Carl and Tom, who were sitting on either side of Quinn, jumped up when Quinn fell on the table. It took all of their power to keep Stiles from hitting him again. As Tom and Carl restrained Stiles he barked more questions at Quinn.  
  
"I want to hear it from you! My children deserve to know the truth, what happened?"  
  
Joshua, who had been watching in silence, interjected, "Where are the children?"  
  
Stiles turned to answer Joshua, "They're safe," then turned right back to Quinn.   
  
"I'm waiting Quinn."  
  
Gage let go of Stiles and joined the conversation. "Robert, please enlighten us. "  
  
Quinn sat back down and made himself comfortable.  
  
"Alright Tom. . ." Quinn went on to detail the entire story from the mistake by Joshua's wife 16 years earlier to Gage's involvement in the operation, to the deal he made with Terri four years earlier.   
  
Quinn, smug as ever, stopped talking and looked around the room. "Would you like me to go on?"  
  
Carl, Lex, Jackson and Stiles looked at Tom Gage.   
  
"Tom, you knew about this?"  
  
"Mr. Stiles, I assure you, I assure all of you, I had no idea of Mr. Quinn's 'deal' with Terri. I had no idea she was alive; I too believed that she was killed at the hands of the North Koreans."  
  
Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't surprised by much Quinn did, but he truly believed in Tom Gage; He thought he was different.   
  
Carl Reese looked at his boss then at Robert Quinn, the thorn in his professional side, and picked up the phone. Gage reached over and put his hand over Carl's.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"The White House."  
  
Before Gage could object, the conference room door opened again.  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
Everyone turned toward the door, mouths open, as the President of the United States entered the room.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jnp: so I was a little to transparent with who was behind door #1, eh? LOL  
  
DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO USE TO KEEP MY FORMATTING WHEN I POST HERE? 


	36. All the President's Men

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
A word of warning: the next few chapters are short.   
  
End of 35  
  
Carl Reese looked at his boss then at Robert Quinn, the thorn in his professional side, and picked up the phone. Gage reached over and put his hand over Carl's.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"The White House."  
  
Before Gage could object, the conference room door opened again.  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
Everyone turned toward the door, mouths open, as the President of the United States entered the room.  
  
CHAPTER 36  
  
"Mr. President, to what do we owe the honor?" Gage asked nervously.  
  
"Mr. Gage, I assure you, I am not here to honor anyone. I understand that you and Mr. Quinn have been engaged in some behavior that is at best unethical and at worst criminal. Which one of you would like to explain why an agent in service to this country has been in hiding for the past four years? Why she felt it necessary to conceal her identity, why she feared for the safety of her family? Why she felt the only way out of the situation was suicide?"  
  
Gage and Quinn looked at each other. Once again, Robert Quinn seemed unfazed by the nature of the questions; his exterior hid his incredible fear.  
  
"Mr. President, you and I have known each almost twenty years. You know my level of dedication to this country; you know that everything I do is to protect our interests and preserve our way of life. You know my reputation."  
  
"Yes Robert I do. In deference to you and to our past dealings, I'll rephrase the question."  
  
As smug little smile crept across Quinn's face as he looked at Carl and Jackson.  
  
"Why did you authorize an American agent to sell secrets to the North Korean government? Why did you allow a different agent to be taken to that same country rather than having her rescued as soon as you found out where she was? Why was that same agent, who I believe was pregnant at the time, later rescued only to later be sent into hiding after being threatened? Shall I go on?"  
  
As President Powell was firing off questions the smile on Quinn's face was replaced by a grimace. His usually calm exterior was unchanged except for the dark red color that was steadily moving from his neck to his forehead.  
  
Powell then turned to Stiles. "Mr. Stiles, again, you have my apologies for what happened to you and your wife. Mr. Quinn, you and I have known each other for a very long time. We've been through many situations and I've overlooked some of your more unorthodox solutions and defended others, but this time you've gone too far Robert. You've become a victim of your own ambition."  
  
As the President finished speaking, four secret service agents entered the room and handcuffed Robert Quinn. Quinn said nothing as he was whisked out of the room; for the first time in his life, he had nothing to say.   
  
After Quinn was escorted out, President Powell turned his attention to the director.   
  
"Mr. Gage."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"As of this moment, you are relieved of your duties as the Director of the Central Intelligence. I promised the American people that everyone under my command would be trustworthy, would do his or her best to uphold the integrity of the position held and most importantly, would tell the truth. You've failed on all accounts. You're very fortunate that, unlike your colleague, you will be able to walk out of here on your own power; however, I assure you that every minute detail of your term here will be examined. If even one piece of evidence suggests that criminal activity has taken place, you will find yourself explaining your actions to a grand jury.  
  
Powell turned to one of the remaining secret service agents, "Mr. Smith, please escort Mr. Gage to his office."  
  
"Tom, you may collect your personal belongings before you leave. Give your keys to Samuels there; he'll bring your car around. You can turn in your badge at the front gate."  
  
"Mr. President, may I please say a word?"  
  
Powell nodded yes.  
  
"I apologize. I too got caught up in winning the game and forgot that the process is just as important as the result. Mr. Stiles I truly am sorry for all you've been through. I was not aware that Terri was alive, but had I stopped Quinn sooner instead of going along with him on other matters, things may have been different—for all of us."  
  
Tom hung his head as he finished speaking. He knew that over 30 years service to the United States was over. Robert Quinn had managed to take his job after all.   
  
As Tom was escorted from the room, the President looked at Carl. "Mr. Reese, I want to personally thank you for your hard work and dedication to this country. Mr. Stiles tells me, and my sources confirmed that you were not involved with Mr. Quinn's and Mr. Gage's activity. If you're interested, I would like you to take over as interim director. We can talk about making the position permanent in a few months."  
  
"Sir, I would be honored."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A news conference was scheduled for that afternoon though within an hour reporters had swarmed the lobby of the CIA. Everyone wanted to know what happened to the two now former agency directors.  
  
The only thing the president promised was that Terri's and Stiles' names would not be mentioned; there was a longstanding policy in the White House that the identities of undercover agents would not be revealed.  
  
  
  
As soon as the President left Stiles called his father. "Dad, it's over. I've got my family back; Terri and the kids can come home." 


	37. My Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
A word of warning: the next few chapters are short.   
  
End of 36  
  
A news conference was scheduled for that afternoon though within an hour reporters had swarmed the lobby of the CIA. Everyone wanted to know what happened to the two now former agency directors.  
  
The only thing the president promised was that Terri's and Stiles' names would not be mentioned; there was a longstanding policy in the White House that the identities of undercover agents would not be revealed.  
  
  
  
As soon as the President left Stiles called his father. "Dad, it's over. I've got my family back; Terri and the kids can come home.  
  
CHAPTER 37 "My Baby!"  
  
"A.B. honey, how are you? How was your vacation?"  
  
"It was good Helen--much better than I could have imagined. Listen; are you and Evan free tomorrow night? I'd really like you to come over for dinner." Stiles was being purposely coy and having a difficult time controlling the emotions in his voice.  
  
"Well, I'll have to check with Evan, but I as far as I know we're free. Is something wrong, you don't sound like yourself?"  
  
Stiles laughed. 'If only you knew.' He thought. "No Helen, everything is fine. I'd just like to see my favorite in-laws."  
  
Helen didn't believe him. She planned to be at his house for dinner the following evening with or without her husband.  
  
***  
  
Stiles spent the entire day practicing what he was going to say to Helen and Evan. Although the news was good this time, he knew he had to be careful about how he told them; finding out your daughter is alive after four years of grieving for her would be a shock and he had no idea how they'd react to finding out they had not one, but two grandchildren considering they never knew Terri was pregnant. Terri had planned to tell them the weekend after she came home from Montreal, but she never got the chance. Stiles didn't see the point of telling them after they found out Terri was dead; they didn't need another reason to be sad.  
  
Helen greeted Stiles with a kiss. "Hello darling. I'm glad to see you, it's been too long."  
  
"Hi Helen, Evan, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. Come in. Dinner is just about ready."  
  
The three in-laws spent dinner having polite conversation until Helen couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"A.B., I know you well enough to know that something is going on. You didn't just invite us over for dinner out of the blue for no reason; what is it?"  
  
Stiles smiled at his mother-in-law. "I never could get anything past you, could I?"  
  
"Did you get married while you were away? Is that what you want to tell us?" Evan asked in a serious voice.  
  
"No. That's not it at all. Look, why don't we go in the living room. I want to show you something. Actually, I want to give you something."  
  
Neither Helen nor Evan said anything as they left the kitchen, but they did share a glance. Stiles motioned for them to sit down as he walked toward the fireplace.   
  
Pointing to the wall above the mantle, Stiles asked, "What do you think of this painting?"   
  
"It's beautiful." Helen said as Evan made his way over to get a closer view of the artwork.  
  
"She's right, it is beautiful. When did you get this?"  
  
Stiles was now grinning from ear-to-ear. "I got it while I was away. It's combination of two places on Andros Island in the Bahamas—where I spent the past two weeks. I saw it in a gallery and it reminded me of Terri. It cost me a small fortune, but I had to have it." Stiles went on to explain how he happened upon Sam's little gallery that sold local works. Both of these places have a special meaning for Terri and me. On our trip there five years ago, we buried two things precious to us in this little cove. We just fell in love with the house. That's why I went back; I made a promise to her that we would go back on the five year anniversary of our first trip there. We planned to open the little time capsule we buried and add to it."  
  
Helen, the romantic that she was, had tears streaming down her face by the time Stiles finished telling his story. She didn't bother to fight the urge to hug him.  
  
"I'm so glad you told us about this. Terri would have loved it, I'm sure."  
  
"So this was done by one of the locals on the island?"  
  
"Yes and no. That's what I wanted to tell you. Take a look at the artist's signature."  
  
"T.F.S. what about it, should that mean something?"  
  
"T.F.S., Theresa Freemont Stiles."  
  
"What an amazing coincidence."  
  
"No Helen, it wasn't a coincidence."  
  
"What are you talking about? Don't tell me Terri painted that all those years ago and it was still for sale on the island." Evan almost laughed at his own statement.  
  
"I think you should sit back down." Both of the Freemonts obediently did so. Neither suspected that what Stiles said would change their lives, but the sudden change in his demeanor got their attention. Stiles picked up a large file folder from the table and handed it to his in-laws.  
  
Helen just smiled when she saw what it was--a picture of Terri. Stiles smiled as well; he remembered a time, not so long ago, when a photograph of Terri would have sent Helen to the bed for hours if not days.  
  
"This is a wonderful picture, but what does this have to do with the painting?"  
  
Ignoring Helen for the moment, Stiles answered his father-in-law. "Evan, I went to Andros to say goodbye to Terri; it was the only way I could go on with my life. I went back so I could keep the promise I made to her—to return to the island in five years. I planned to bury our wedding rings in the same little cove we visited."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet. She was so lucky to have you."  
  
"A.B., that still doesn't explain the photo."  
  
"I know, just bear with me a couple of more minutes. Kara decided to surprise me and showed up on the island. To appease her for my less than enthusiastic response to her presence, I took her on a tour. While we were on the beach, a little boy started talking to us. Turns out his friend's father owns a restaurant on the island. The boy's mother, well, the woman we thought was his mother, said Kara and I should come to the restaurant before we came home. Anyway, when we got to the restaurant, she, the woman whose husband owns the restaurant, handed me this letter."  
  
Stiles picked up a second folder, took out Terri's last letter and handed it to her father.   
  
Evan and Helen read the letter--twice. "I don't understand. This looks like   
  
Terri's handwriting and it is signed Terri. So was that painting at this person's house? They had Terri's letter? Honey, what you're trying to tell us? Did you go to the address listed here? What's all of this about?"  
  
Before Stiles could answer, Evan interjected. "When was that picture taken?  
  
"A little over a week ago."  
  
"That's impossible! Honey, I know you miss her but really. Did you get a hold of some of that, that," Helen leaned over her husband and whispered in Stiles' direction," REEFER while you were on that island? I know it's rampant down there and I know you were probably a little sad, but A.B., I expected better of you!"  
  
"Helen!" Evan practically screamed as he turned to glare at his wife. Her flare for the dramatic had gotten to him this time. "A.B. you should probably get to the point pretty soon here, before Helen gets any more worked up."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm getting there. Yes, I went to the address on the letter. The woman who opened the door looked a little like Terri, but with red hair and green eyes. She asked me to come in then left me standing in her foyer. A few minutes later she came back with without the wig and contacts. Helen, Evan, it was Terri. She's alive!"  
  
Helen, whose hand had been over her heart for several moments, fainted into her husband's arms. Stiles helped Evan put Helen on the couch and got a cool compress for her head. While the two men waited for Helen to wake up, they continued talking.  
  
"Son, I've wanted nothing more the past four years than to see my little girl again, but this doesn't make any sense. I know you loved her very much, but…"  
  
"Evan, she's alive! She's really alive."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Yes, how?" Helen asked, still lying on the couch, eyes barely open.  
  
Stiles explained the situation with Quinn as best he could without revealing too much. Quinn had been arrested, but everyone was trying to keep Terri's name out of the news.  
  
"Where is she now, is she here? Terri!" Helen called out, hoping her daughter would appear.  
  
"Helen, she's with my father and stepmother in South Carolina. She'll be home tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"She'll be here tomorrow? My baby will be home tomorrow? A.B.?" Helen was pleading to him with her eyes. If her little girl really was alive she wanted to see her.  
  
Once again, Stiles had a huge grin on his face. "Yes, Helen. She'll be here tomorrow."   
  
Helen, Stiles and Evan hugged. However, when Helen came out of her state of shock and wanted answers.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean she's with YOUR parents? Why didn't she come home? Just how long have you known she was alive?"  
  
Stiles was waiting for that to come up. "We didn't think it was safe for her to come home until things were settled; I was pretty sure my dad's would be safe for her and . . ."  
  
"I want to talk to her. Can we call her? I want to talk to my baby?"  
  
"She's going to call you later tonight. I need to show you one more thing, well two things, before you talk to her."  
  
"What else could there be? They did something to her, didn't they? What's wrong with her? Evan, I can't take much more. A.B. tell me, please!"  
  
"Helen, nothing's wrong with her. She's fine." Stiles handed Helen a photo of two small children—her grandchildren.   
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Are you okay? Helen promise you won't faint again?"  
  
Helen nodded.  
  
"A.B. please who are these children with Terri?   
  
"They," he finally said after what seemed to be an eternity for the couple sitting on his couch, "are your grandchildren."  
  
"Grandchildren?" Both Helen and Evan exclaimed at the same time. Then Helen went on, "Oh no! They raped her didn't they? Those savages raped my baby. "  
  
"Hel . . ." Stiles tried in vain to jump in before Helen got anymore carried away.  
  
"What is that man's name, Quinn? Wait until I get my hands on him. I'll . . ."   
  
"Helen!" Evan screamed to get his wife's attention. She stopped talking and looked at him.   
  
"What?" She snapped, annoyed that he interrupted her.  
  
It was Evan that answered her. "Look at that little girl; she looks just like him," he said, pointing at Stiles. Then he leaned forward and took the photo and examined it more closely. The boy has Terri's face, but A.B.'s coloring."  
  
Stiles used Evan's slight pause as an opportunity to set the record straight. "Helen, Terri wasn't raped. She was four months pregnant when she was abducted. We were going to tell you that weekend, but, we didn't get a chance."  
  
"She was pregnant? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"With everything that happened between us right after her funeral, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm not sure I would have anyway; there wasn't anything you could have done; I wanted to spare you any more grief." Stiles tilted the picture so he could see it.  
  
"This big guy is Jack and this little angel is Ava. They're this many years old," Stiles held up three fingers and laughed.   
  
Evan stood up and hugged Stiles so tightly he couldn't breathe. Helen just stared at the picture and mumbled to herself, "My baby had a baby—two babies.  
  
They're my grandbabies. I can't believe my baby is a mommy. Oh A.B. they're just beautiful.   
  
I can't believe I wasn't there for her. A.B. how is she? Is she okay? How on earth has she taken care of herself all these years? Are my babies okay? She doesn't know anything about children. . ." Helen stopped briefly as a thought popped into her head. Helen grabbed Stiles arm.  
  
"What do you mean she was four months pregnant when she disappeared? You had only been married four months when she died, I'm mean disappeared! Did you get my daughter pregnant BEFORE you married her? And why hadn't she told us she was pregnant anyway? Four months is a long time. What were the two of you waiting for? Well?"  
  
"Helen, does that really matter now? We have our daughter back; we have two beautiful grandchildren. . ."  
  
"Yes it matters! I taught her better than that." Stiles just laughed then gave Helen a hug, picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"What was that for? I asked you a question. Why on earth are you laughing? This is not funny."  
  
"I'm sorry, Helen, it's just so good to see the old you. You've mellowed over the last few years. No, Terri was not pregnant when we got married. Scouts honor. She got pregnant on our honeymoon—really."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me, I'm her mother? Why on earth did she wait four months?"  
  
"As you can imagine, we weren't planning on having kids so soon, and Terri wasn't all that happy about it at first. She didn't even tell me for two weeks after she found out, but Helen we have two beautiful, healthy kids and she's done a great job with them. That's what I wanted to give you tonight—your daughter and your grandchildren." 


	38. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
A word of warning: the next few chapters are short.  
  
End of 37  
  
"As you can imagine, we weren't planning on having kids so soon, and Terri wasn't all that happy about it at first. She didn't even tell me for two weeks after she found out, but Helen we have two beautiful, healthy kids and she's done a great job with them. That's what I wanted to give you tonight—your daughter and your grandchildren."  
  
CHAPTER 38: "Reunion"  
  
The same day Quinn was arrested Stiles called Kara. She was the last piece that needed to be filled in the puzzle before Terri and Stiles could even begin to go back to their lives.  
  
"Hey handsome, I was beginning to think you fell off the face of the planet. When am I going to see you?"  
  
"How does two days sound?"  
  
"Perfect. Why don't you come over for dinner around 7?"  
  
"Great. I'll see you then." ******************************************  
  
Stiles wanted everything to be perfect when Terri got home. He hired a cleaning service to scrub the house from top to bottom and to change all of the linens. Helen made sure there were fresh flowers in the kitchen and living room, childproof caps on everything toxic and plastic plugs in all of the outlets. Meanwhile, Evan helped Stiles arrange the new furniture he got for the kids' rooms.  
  
Stiles searched every inch of the house to make sure there was nothing of Kara's lying around. He also put his and Terri's wedding pictures on the mantle and asked Helen to frame the new pictures he had of the twins. He wanted Terri to feel like she was really at home--as though she'd never been away.  
  
***************************** After Helen called Stiles in a panic because she hadn't heard from Terri he invited all of the Freemonts to the house to welcome her home. As soon as Helen saw Frederick Stiles pull into his son's driveway she was out the door. Stiles and Evan were afraid she would snatch open Terri's door before Frederick could stop the car.  
  
When Terri saw her dad standing in the front doorway and her mother running down the driveway she almost jumped out of the moving car. When the car finally came to a stop, Terri jumped out just as Helen reached the car door.  
  
"Terri!" Helen screamed as she embraced her daughter. When Helen finally let her go, she held Terri's face in her hands and stared into her big brown eyes as tears streamed down both their faces.  
  
"My baby, is it really you? Are you really here?"  
  
"Yes mama, it's really me. I've missed you so much! I'm sorry I didn't get to call you last night; there was an electrical storm. Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Stiles didn't tell me you would be here; I've dreamed about this for so long."  
  
As Terri finished talking she hugged her mother again. Helen just kept mumbling, "My baby, my little girl," over and over again as she held on to Terri and stroked her hair. It was several minutes before the two women broke their embrace. When they did, Terri was mobbed by her brother and father.  
  
"Hey princess, I can't believe it's really true. You really are alive. Miracles really do happen!"  
  
Terri's brother had similar things to say, but not before Jack broke up the reunion.  
  
"Daddy!" When everyone heard Jack's voice, they turned to see the mop of blonde curls run by. Helen immediately turned to see her grandson and tried to intercept him as he ran to his father. Fortunately for his little cheeks, he was too fast for her.  
  
"Hey buddy, I missed you." Stiles said as he picked him up and kissed him. He caught Ava as she was ambling by checking out her surroundings.  
  
Terri smiled broadly as she wiped the tears from her face and watched her family. "Why don't we all go inside; I haven't been inside for four years!"  
  
Evan and Helen walked their daughter in the house, one on each side, arms entwined. Just as Stiles had been the week before, they were afraid to let her go for fear she would disappear again.  
  
Evan and Helen sat down on the couch with Terri between them, still staring at her. Once again, Jack interrupted the moment. "Daddy, where's my room?"  
  
Hearing Jack's voice broke Helen from her trance. "Oh, honey, he's beautiful! Darling, tell me what happened! I'm so sorry you were alone. I never imagined that I wouldn't be with you when you had your first baby." Helen fired questions at Terri in an excited but motherly tone. But in her usual manner, she changed the subject quickly.  
  
"What do you know about being a mother? Are they getting enough to eat? Have you been reading to them? Do you make sure they have plenty of green vegetables? You're taking care of their teeth, aren't you? Have they had all of their shots?"  
  
"Mother!" Terri interrupted, "They're not puppies!" Terri added with a smile. She couldn't be upset with her mother. In fact, she'd missed Helen's quirky nature.  
  
"Puppy? Mommy, are we getting a puppy?"  
  
Terri couldn't help but laugh. "No sweetheart, we're not getting a puppy. It just sounded like grandma was talking about a puppy. Come here Jack, Ava; come see mommy for a minute."  
  
Both children walked to their mother and grandparents if not quickly, obediently. "Ava, Jack, this is your grandma Helen and your granddad Evan. Say 'hi'."  
  
"Hi" Jack offered pleasantly then took off toward the kitchen before anyone could grab him. Ava on the other hand, simply waved slyly and climbed into the safety of her mother's arms. Terri nuzzled in her daughter's sandy blond curls and smiled at her mother.  
  
"Hi sweetheart." Helen leaned over to talk to Ava.  
  
Ava looked up at Terri. "Mommy, she's not grandma, that's grandma!" Ava said as she pointed toward Katherine.  
  
"Well sweetie, you have TWO grandmas. Grandma Helen is my mommy and she's relly happy to get to meet you. You know, I bet grandma would like a hug. What do you think?" Terri looked at Helen and saw the apprehension on her face. She needn't have worried. As soon as Terri finished talking Ava held out her little arms toward Helen.  
  
Evan and Stiles walked back into the living room in time to hear Ava's introduction. "Hi grandma; my name is Ava."  
  
Poor Ava didn't know what to think of all the tears streaming down the adult's faces.  
  
After all of the introductions, Stiles gave the twins a tour of the rest of the house and the back yard before showing them their new bedrooms. Jack kept looking for the water and the sand. Ava just wanted to know where her doll house was. Stiles got very nervous. He hadn't planned what to say when Ava told him, "Daddy, I want to go home. Mommy said; we were going home now." He knew it was going to be a long transition for them.  
  
While Stiles was showing the twins around the house, Terri and her family were getting reacquainted. Helen wanted to know details Terri couldn't tell her. Evan just kept staring at his daughter while holding her hand. He was still in shock.  
  
After everyone had dinner, Helen and Evan reluctantly said goodbye. Helen then promised that she would be back the next morning for breakfast; she was jealous that Frederick and Katherine had been with Terri and the twins for several days and were going to spend the night too.  
  
"I love you mom, dad and I'm so happy to be home."  
  
"We love you too princess and we're glad you're back. I promise that after breakfast we won't be here every day—will we Helen?" Terri smiled and Helen didn't say anything; she knew when she was being chastised. "The four of you need time to get used to being a family."  
  
Terri was emotionally exhausted by the time her family left, the kids finally went to bed and they got the in-laws settled. What she wanted was some quiet time with her husband.  
  
Stiles sat down on the bed and Terri snuggled up next to him. Stiles kissed her wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home baby. You okay?"  
  
"A little overwhelmed, I think. I don't know what I was expecting, but everything's...I don't know—different. It's going to get better, right?"  
  
"I love you and you're home; everything is going to be perfect." 


	39. Truth

See other chapters for the disclaimer.  
  
End of 38  
  
Terri was emotionally exhausted by the time her family left, the kids finally went to bed and they got the in-laws settled. What she wanted was some quiet time with her husband.  
  
Stiles sat down on the bed and Terri snuggled up next to him. Stiles kissed her wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home baby. You okay?"  
  
"A little overwhelmed, I think. I don't know what I was expecting, but everything's...I don't know—different. It's going to get better, right?"  
  
"I love you and you're home; everything is going to be perfect."  
  
CHAPTER 39: "Truth"  
  
***Once again, more changes from the original; hope you enjoy it.***  
  
Frederick and Katherine Stiles planned to leave Washington the afternoon after they brought Terri and the twins home. Before they left, the General spent some time alone with his son.  
  
"Alistair." Stiles looked up concerned; his father only called him by his first name when he was upset or something was wrong.  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"How did Kara react when you told her about Terri?"  
  
Stiles looked away from his father and answered sheepishly. "I uh, haven't exactly told her yet."  
  
"What do you mean you 'haven't exactly told her yet'? Your wife is in the next room Alistair. Don't you think you need to do something about your fiancée?"  
  
"Dad, I really haven't had time, but I'm taking care of everything. We're having dinner together tomorrow. I didn't want to say anything to Kara until everything was settled with Quinn. I couldn't risk her telling anyone."  
  
Satisfied with Stiles' answer, Frederick changed the subject. "You know I'm very happy about Terri, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You're lucky to have a second chance with your family." As happy as he was for A.B. and as much as he loved Katherine, Frederick was also a little jealous of his son—on many a lonely night, he'd wished for his wife, A.B.'s mother, to come back to him.  
  
Stiles could practically read his father's mind. "Dad what would you have done, if mom had suddenly reappeared after you were with Katherine?"  
  
"I don't know son; I can tell you there were many nights when I dreamed she had. I'd like to think..." He trailed off, realizing what his son was really asking. "I know this isn't easy for you. You cared about Kara, loved her I'm sure." Then he added, "Maybe part of you still does." It was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love Terri. She was always with me. I never stopped thinking about her—that's the main reason I was on Andros in the first place. But part of me..." Stiles paused trying to gather his thoughts. "Part of me feels bad about Kara even after what she did. I was going to marry her dad. We talked about starting a family together. It's just so...surreal."  
  
"Son, I remember how bad things were for you in the beginning, but I also remember how you changed when Kara came into your life. I was really worried about your for a while. Be gentle with her; she's as much of a victim in all of this as you and Terri."  
  
Stiles laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I remember what being with her did for me, but dad, she knew Terri was alive and didn't tell me. She almost convinced me to marry her on Andros all the while knowing my wife and children were alive and well. Knowing that makes breaking up with her easier, but it's still going to be strange for a while I think."  
  
Not really hearing Stiles'l last remark Frederick Stiles stared at his only son incredulously. "What do you mean she knew? How could she?"  
  
Stiles explained the entire story and watched as his father's face fell.  
  
"I don't know what to say." General Stiles liked Kara; he credited her for 'saving' his son after Terri's "death." "Look, I'm not saying what she did was right, not at all, but in her defense, she loves you; she was probably afraid you would leave her for Terri. People who are in love do strange things sometimes."  
  
"'In her defense'? How can you defend her? If that's what she thought, she was right. Dad, I'm angry." Stiles slammed his fist on the table to emphasize his point. "She was just thinking about herself. I have a hard time thinking that she would have married me without telling me about Terri!"  
  
Stiles sat down then looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. In a much calmer voice he continued. "I thought she loved me, but she couldn't, not really. Maybe that's part of the reason I'm so upset. If she did, she would have told me the truth—she would have wanted me to be happy no matter what." Stiles stopped to wipe a tear from his cheek then almost whispered, "Dad, I have two children I didn't even know about!"  
  
The elder Stiles didn't know what to say. He'd trusted Kara to take care of his son. He'd been through the same misery when his wife died and hadn't felt anywhere near whole until he met Katherine. The General wanted the same for his son and he thought Kara was his savior, so-to-speak. He too was stung by what she did, or rather didn't do. He could see the pain on his son's face. Even though he was happily reunited with his family, Frederick knew that Stiles felt betrayed by the woman he thought he would be spending the rest of his life with.  
  
The Stiles women walked in the living room to see their husbands in an embrace. "Saying goodbye?" Katherine asked her husband and stepson.  
  
"Yeah," the younger man answered. Terri noticed the deep red color of her husband's eyes, but didn't say anything. She hoped that if they were discussing anything she needed to know that he would tell her later.  
  
A few moments later, after everyone said their goodbyes, A.B. Stiles climbed into his car with his parents and headed for the airport. Terri stood in her living room window and watched them drive away. She was finally at home.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
After Stiles dropped Frederick and Katherine off at the airport, he went to Langley to talk to Carl about his future with the Agency.  
  
"Hi Stiles, I'm surprised to see you. How are things at home? Are the kids settling in okay?"  
  
Stiles smiled and took a picture from his wallet. "They are. I just left my dad and stepmother at the airport." As he was answering, Stiles showed Carl a picture of Ava and Jack.  
  
Carl smiled. "She looks just like you."  
  
"Um, that's what my father said. Carl, there's something I need to talk to you about. Do you have time now?"  
  
Carl didn't like the concerned look on Stiles' face. "What is it Stiles? You haven't changed your mind about staying have you?"  
  
"No, not at all. I think you better sit down."  
  
Carl sat down and anxiously waited for Stiles to start talking.  
  
"It's about those letters from Terri. They weren't exactly what they seemed."  
  
"What do you mean? A great deal of the case against Quinn hinges on his confession; his confession is based on those letters. If there's something that's going to affect the case..."  
  
"No, it isn't, well I don't think so. I do have twins and my parents did bring them home yesterday, but," Stiles hesitated a moment before dropping what he knew would be a bombshell on Carl. "They also brought their mother."  
  
"Their mother? Stiles if..."  
  
Stiles took a deep breath, "Yes, their mother—Terri." As Carl sat there staring at Stiles with his mouth open, Stiles told him what really happened during his trip to Andros.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"That's what I said when I found out."  
  
"So, everything in those letters was true, except she didn't go through with it?"  
  
"Yeah. She's alive Carl, Terri's really alive!"  
  
Carl, of course, was amazed and relieved. He hugged Stiles before he could stop himself.  
  
"Stiles, that's great. I can't wait to see her."  
  
"That's the other thing I want to talk to you about. Can you arrange for the team to be available at 7:00 Friday night? I'd like them to come over and meet the kids. Terri will be a surprise.  
  
Carl eagerly agreed. The team would have an evening meeting at Stiles' house under the auspices that they could meet the kids and kill two birds with one stone.  
  
I know the ending is a little weird, but it was the best place to have a chapter break. : ) 


	40. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
From 39  
  
The Stiles women walked in the living room to see their husbands in an embrace. "Saying goodbye?" Katherine asked her husband and stepson.  
  
"Yeah," the younger man answered. Terri noticed the deep red color of her husband's eyes, but didn't say anything. She hoped that if they were discussing anything she needed to know that he would tell her later.  
  
A few moments later, after everyone said their goodbyes, A.B. Stiles climbed into his car with his parents and headed for the airport. Terri stood in her living room window and watched them drive away. She was finally at home.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"That's the other thing I want to talk to you about. Can you arrange for the team to be available at 7:00 Friday night? I'd like them to come over and meet the kids. Terri will be a surprise.  
  
Carl eagerly agreed. The team would have an evening meeting at Stiles' house under the auspices that they could meet the kids and kill two birds with one stone. Carl would also tell them that since Stiles and the kids were still getting used to each other, he needed to be home early.  
  
CHAPTER 40: "Consequences"  
  
While Stiles was at Langley for his first official meeting with the new Director, Terri was at home trying to get used to being back. While she was fixing lunch, she thought she heard a strange noise coming from the front of the house but dismissed it as nerves. When she heard the same noise the third time, she went to investigate.  
  
Standing in Terri's living room, staring at the mantel, was Kara Matthews.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Both women asked at the same time.  
  
"My fiancé gave me a key! I came to welcome him home."  
  
When Terri realized that Kara was looking at Terri's wedding photos she couldn't resist making a comment. "I already shredded the ones of you. Sorry."  
  
Then, to add insult to injury, Terri held out her hand and calmly stated, "Give it to me."  
  
"Give what to you?" Kara asked, completely perplexed.  
  
"The key. This is my house and you have no reason to have a key to it."  
  
Kara slid the key into her pocket and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. "A.B. gave it to me. If he wants it back, he'll have to ask for it. By he way, where is my fiancé?"  
  
With a grimace and through her teeth Terri answered her. "My husband is not here."  
  
Kara was furious. She wanted to know how on earth this woman got off that island and ended up back in the house.  
  
A.B.'s wife is dead! You're some kind of imposter. You better watch your back because I won't let you take advantage of him!" Kara said the word dead with as much spite as she could muster.  
  
Terri had been through too much to let Kara get to her now. "No, she's very much alive and if you think you're going to have any part in Stiles' life, you're mistaken."  
  
Kara held out her left hand. "Well, the last time I checked, and I talked to him last night (she lied) we were engaged. I love him and he loves me."  
  
When Terri saw the rock on Kara's hand, all of the anger, frustration and sadness she had felt over the years took over. She grabbed Kara's arm and pulled it behind her back. While Kara grimaced in pain, Terri fired questions at her.  
  
"If you love him, why didn't you tell him I was alive?"  
  
"Why would I do that? He loves me and I make him happy."  
  
Terri tightened her grip. "He was lonely, that's the only reason he was with you. He told me how you followed him around like a love-sick puppy until he finally asked you out, and how you practically begged him to propose to you."  
  
"How dare you! If you care so much why did you let him think you were dead for four years?"  
  
Terri, showing amazing restraint, ignored Kara's last question. "Why did you let him continue to think I was dead when you found out I wasn't?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't' know you were alive until 10 minutes ago."  
  
"How dare you stand in my living room and tell that lie! You knew I was alive the day I came to the hotel in Andros. Do you even know why Stiles was on Andros?"  
  
"He was there to say goodbye to you. He wanted you out of his life!"  
  
"We went there together five years ago. It was our . . ."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Well you're going to listen anyway! He was there because five years ago he promised me that we'd come back and dig up our time capsule. We fell in love on that island. We started a time capsule, burying things that were important to us. We decided to come back five years later. That's why he was there—to keep his promise to me." Terri finally let go of Kara to show her her locket. "I dropped this in his hotel room the day you saw me. A local saw you drop it on the beach and brought it back to the hotel. The clerk gave it to Stiles. You saw the picture inside and realized who I was; then you tried to get rid of the locket so Stiles wouldn't know. Am I getting warm?"  
  
Kara felt she was too far in to tell the truth now. "You're crazy. I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"You even had the nerve to show up at my house. You saw the pictures of my kids!" Terri got within arms reach of Kara, looking at her incredulously and asked, "Even if you didn't want Stiles to be with me, how could you keep him away from his kids?"  
  
In her heart, Kara felt defeated, but she wasn't about to let Terri see that. "Okay, fine, I figured out who you were, but I decided that if you wanted to be dead so badly you could stay dead! And as far as those kids, they could be anybody's. I don't know who you've been with!"  
  
Terri had had enough. She smacked Kara hard; the look on Terri's face told Kara she dare not hit her back. "I want you out of our house, now! Neither I nor my husband want anything more to do with you!"  
  
Kara wasn't finished. She had one more jab for Terri as she turned toward the door. "Humph! That's not what he said when he was making love to me in your bed!"  
  
Terri had taken as much as she could stand. Without thinking and before Kara could move, Terri lunged at the other woman. She grabbed Kara's arm again and twisted behind her back with as much force as she could. "In case he didn't tell you, I can kill you with my bare hands. . ."  
  
"Terri! What's going on?"  
  
Terri turned to see Stiles standing in the doorway.  
  
When Kara saw him she was relieved. "A.B. get her off of me. She's crazy!"  
  
"Terri, let her go. You're going to break her arm."  
  
Terri was now so angry she had tears running down her cheeks. "I know. That's exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"Terri, please let her go."  
  
"Yeah, let me go. You break my arm and I'll have you in jail so fast you'll wish you were dead."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"Terri! Let her go, please."  
  
Reluctantly, Terri let Kara go with a shove.  
  
"I want her out of my house, now." Terri said as she walked to another part of the room and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Kara ran into Stiles' arms waiting for protection.  
  
Stiles gently pushed her away then asked Terri to give them some time alone.  
  
"No."  
  
Stiles walked over to Terri and looked her in the eyes. "Honey, please. Give us a few minutes." When Terri still didn't move, Stiles leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Please, just give me a few minutes." He pleased.  
  
Terri still didn't want to go, but one look in her husbands clear gray eyes gave her the gentle push she needed. Purely for Kara's benefit, Terri replied to Stiles plea in a voice much louder than necessary.  
  
"I'll be upstairs with OUR children." 


	41. Good Riddance!

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
**I'm so excited I have more reviews! It doesn't take much. LOL! Dawn: no, I won't try to make you feel sorry for Kara, well not intentionally! : )  
  
jnp: I like your idea about forcing Kara to see Stiles and Terri together. It's making me think...  
  
From 40  
  
"I want her out of my house, now." Terri said as she walked to another part of the room and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Kara ran into Stiles' arms waiting for protection.  
  
Stiles gently pushed her away then asked Terri to give them some time alone.  
  
"No."  
  
Stiles walked over to Terri and looked her in the eyes. "Honey, please. Give us a few minutes."  
  
"Fine, I'll be upstairs with OUR children."  
  
CHAPTER 41: "Good Riddance"  
  
As Terri left the room, Kara rubbed her very sore arm.  
  
"A.B., this can't be true. How can she be alive? What is she doing here?"  
  
Stiles didn't even know where to start; he hadn't decided what to say yet.  
  
"Let me see your arm."  
  
Kara held out her arm for Stiles' inspection. Once he determined that it wasn't broken, he asked her to sit down.  
  
"I'm sorry about your arm, really. I need to ask you something and I want the truth, okay?"  
  
Kara nodded okay while trying to figure out how she was going to convince him that she didn't know Terri was alive.  
  
"Terri said that she broke into my hotel room on Andros and that you saw her and spoke to her. Is that true?"  
  
"I saw a woman who looked like her in our room, but she told me she was the maid."  
  
"Did you find a gold locket in the room with a picture of Terri and me?"  
  
Again, Kara nodded yes. "Kara, you're a very intelligent woman. When you saw that photo, you had to have realized it was Terri in the room. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Kara's mood suddenly shifted from morose to sarcastic. "What was I going to say, I think I saw your dead wife today?"  
  
"Kara, when you realized it was her, you could have said something. You knew Andros was special to us. Even if you weren't sure when you saw her at the hotel, you had to have known when you saw her at the house."  
  
"No, I didn't. She had red hair and green eyes. I'd seen pictures of Terri; she didn't even look like the same person. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to upset you for no reason."  
  
"Don't you mean that you didn't want me to look for her?"  
  
Once again, Kara's mood shifted, this time to sympathetic and loving. "I didn't want you chasing a ghost." Kara took Stiles' hand in hers. "I love you and I didn't want to upset you."  
  
Stiles snatched his hand away, "Kara, I thought I loved you, but how can I love someone who lies to me? You know how much Terri meant--means to me! You must have seen the pictures of the kids at the house; you knew Jack was mine, how could you keep me away from my son?"  
  
. "I didn't know he was your son! I thought he was that other woman's son just like you did."  
  
Now she was just plain desperate .Kara kept talking, but quickly ran out of excuses; she could see her future crumbling in front of her. The more she tried to convince Stiles that she loved him and was thinking of what was best for him, the less he believed her. When she claimed to be able to make him happier than Terri could, Stiles ended the conversation.  
  
"Kara, we're finished. Right now I can't even stand to look at you. You don't love me, you love yourself. Our engagement is officially broken I want you out of my house!"  
  
Kara looked pitifully at Stiles then down at her engagement ring as large tears began to stream down her face. He didn't feel even a little sorry for her.  
  
Stiles looked down at Kara's hand, "You can keep the ring. There's a small box of your things in the garage. Do you want them now or would you rather I send them later?"  
  
"A.B., please I'm sorry. I . . ."  
  
"Save it Kara. I'm not interested in whatever feeble excuses you have left. I'll send your stuff later," Stiles added as he walked her to the door and opened it.  
  
"How can you do this to me?"  
  
As angry as Stiles was, he was a little sad; he honestly thought he could love this woman, have children with her. "I'm not doing anything to you. You did this to yourself. Goodbye Kara." Stiles gave Kara a light push out the door as Terri peaked around a corner. She was by her husband's side before Kara could get her down the first step. Terri had listened to everything from the top of the stairs. The last thing Kara heard was the door hitting its frame as Terri slammed it shut and slammed Kara out of her life.  
  
Stiles didn't say anything as he looked out the window watching his now former lover and friend walk down the driveway. He was angry with her for keeping him away from Terri, but he was also conflicted: Only six months earlier, he had pledged his undying love to this woman and asked her to be his wife. He was a little worried that he would miss her.  
  
Stiles' inner conflict was written all over his face as he turned from the window. Terri didn't like what she saw. She wanted his attention on her—only her. Although she knew Stiles thought she was gone when he started dating Kara, Terri was still jealous of their relationship. She was still hurt that he had fallen in love with someone else.  
  
"Hey," she said as she put her arms around him and looked into his eyes, "Now we can get back to 'and they lived happily ever after.'"  
  
Terri kissed Stiles then took his hand and began leading him up the stairs before he could say anything. "The kids are taking a nap, why don't we celebrate."  
  
Stiles looked at Terri and hesitated. When Terri saw his hesitation, she kissed him with a little more urgency. She smiled inside as he eagerly responded only to pull away a few moments later.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry honey, but I really need to get some work done for Carl before I go back in Wednesday. Can I take a rain check?"  
  
Terri frowned but said 'sure' in the sweetest voice she could manage. As Stiles left the room, Terri sat on the couch and tried to figure out how to get Kara Matthews out of her husband's heart.  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT: two days later.  
  
Stiles could tell that Terri wasn't completely happy; she seemed distracted and almost uncomfortable being with him in their house. He thought the surprise party he'd planned would be the perfect thing to lift her spirits.  
  
Carl and Jackson were the first to arrive. Once Lex and agent Shelton (who was now working for the CIA) and Joshua got there everyone sat down in the living room and looked at pictures of Jack and Ava. The fun started when they met the live version of Jack who happily entertained the adults.  
  
"Everyone, the real reason I asked you here was to see Jack and Ava's mother."  
  
After a few moments, what Stiles said sunk in.  
  
Jackson, the analyst, asked the question everyone else wanted the answer to. "What, I thought Terri was their mother."  
  
"She is. That's the real reason I invited you here. Terri didn't commit suicide; she's very much alive."  
  
As the men's faces contorted in confusion, Terri walked into the room.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Terri?"  
  
Terri smiled at the first man to recover from his shock and held out her arms to him. Joshua was the last one of them to see her alive and he was going to be the first one to welcome her back.  
  
Joshua went to Terri and held her so tightly she had trouble breathing.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you. But your letter said. . ."  
  
Terri interrupted Joshua as she pulled away from him. "I know and I'm sorry I had to deceive all of you again. Stiles and I wanted Quinn to think that I was really dead; we needed his confession. We thought it would be more believable if all of you were there too. I'm sorry about that."  
  
It was Jackson's turn to go to Terri. "I don't care. I'm just glad to see you. I can't imagine what you've been through. Tell us what really happened to you all those years ago.  
  
When Terri finished her story, Joshua asked to speak to her alone.  
  
"Terri, this is my fault, all of it. I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything. I know in my letter you said you'd been able to forgive me, but I haven't been able to forgive myself even after I found out Quinn faked your death. Stiles, those beautiful children, you—all of you suffered because I obeyed a ridiculous order from a self-centered egomaniac. I want you to know that I truly am sorry. I love you; you were like the daughter I never had and I let you down."  
  
Terri hugged Joshua, like she always did when he gave her advice or just listened to her talk. "Joshua, I know and I have forgiven you. Quinn told me about the deal he made with you and Stiles told me how you tried to get me out. It's okay, really. What's important is that we're all here, together."  
  
Stiles stood in the background watching Terri and their friends get reacquainted; he was thrilled they were there for her.  
  
***************************** While Stiles was putting the kids to bed Terri and Carl discussed her future with the Agency.  
  
"Terri, I know things are different after everything you've been through and twins, but I want you to know you are welcome to come back; we've missed you and your work. You're one of the best the agency's ever had."  
  
"Thank you Carl, but it's just too soon. Stiles and I need to talk and honestly, I don't really know what I want to do. I still have a design firm on Andros. Can I have some time?"  
  
Carl hugged Terri, "of course you can. Take as much time as you need; it's a standing offer. "  
  
Terri didn't tell Carl, but she wasn't planning to make any decisions until she knew the outcome of Robert Quinn's trial; she still a little afraid that he held her future in his hands. 


	42. Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
From 41  
  
Stiles looked down at Kara's hand, "You can keep the ring. There's a small box of your things in the garage. Do you want them now or would you rather I send them later?"  
  
"A.B., please I'm sorry. I . . ."  
  
"Save it Kara. I'm not interested in whatever feeble excuses you have left. I'll send your stuff later," Stiles added as he walked her to the door and opened it.  
  
"How can you do this to me?"  
  
As angry as Stiles was, he was a little sad; he honestly thought he could love this woman, have children with her. "I'm not doing anything to you. You did this to yourself. Goodbye Kara." Stiles gave Kara a light push out the door as Terri peaked around a corner. She was by her husband's side before Kara could get her down the first step. The last thing Kara heard was the door hitting its frame as Terri slammed it shut and slammed Kara out of her life.  
  
*************** Terri didn't tell Carl but she wasn't planning to make any decisions until she knew the outcome of Robert Quinn's trial; he still held her future in his hands.  
  
CHAPTER 42: "REALITY"  
  
A special prosecutor was appointed to look into Robert Quinn's activities. It didn't take long to find evidence supporting his smug confession. Once the evidence was gathered, prosecutor's moved quickly. Considering the magnitude of the case, everyone was eager to get to the truth.  
  
As soon as Kara found out her boss was handling Robert Quinn's case she made herself available—which was no small feat, but Kara got her wish: She and U.S. Attorney Patrick were assigned to the case. The more Kara missed Stiles, the more she hated Quinn, and the more she wanted him to rot in jail. She was convinced that Quinn was the one responsible for her misery. He was responsible for Terri's disappearance; Terri's disappearance was the reason A.B. Stiles was available—the reason Kara pursued him, the reason she was heartbroken. Kara called in every favor she was owed, begged, and pulled strings to clear her schedule.  
  
Naturally, the minute Quinn found out Stiles' ex-fiancée was working his case he tried to have her removed. The first small victory for the CIA (and for Kara) was Judge Kailin's answer: She was not involved with Stiles when Quinn was arrested nor were she and Stiles involved when Quinn's alleged treason was committed. As far as the judge was concerned, Kara's past relationship with Stiles gave her no inside information. Strike one of many for Robert Quinn.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
The stress of the impending trial and Stiles' relationship with Kara, though over, among other things, were taking their toll. By the end of Terri's first month home, she and Stiles had spent more time arguing than anything else. Stiles was used to having the house to himself—everything where he wanted when he wanted it there. Lately, he had been tripping over toys and high heels. Terri was used to taking care of herself and making all of the decisions about the children; she was irritated with Stiles' parenting style. According to her, he didn't know how to control the children; he was too easy on them when they needed discipline and too hard on them when he should have let things go.  
  
Although he and Terri had been together for four months before she "died," one or both of them was traveling or they were at home just enjoying being newlyweds. Now, after four years apart and two kids, things were different. Stiles had taken up almost permanent residence in the guest room and he and Terri began avoiding each other just to keep the snide remarks and nasty looks at bay.  
  
One night after a relatively calm evening, Terri joined Stiles in the bedroom after reading to the kids and tucking them in bed. She was tired and all she wanted to do was to climb in bed and bury her head under the covers; she had an early flight to Andros the next morning.  
  
As soon as she entered the bedroom, Terri's jaw instantly clenched; Stiles was sitting on the bed reading a report. The clothes he had been wearing were lying in a pile where and there were papers all over the bed. Terri couldn't imagine what he was working on in the bedroom; there were another three or four piles of papers in other parts of the house, including his office. She'd twisted her ankle when she tripped over one of his shoes as she climbed the stairs that evening and before she could get in the bedroom, she tripped on the other one. Terri had had enough. She snatched the report from Stiles' hands and waved it angrily as she tore into her husband.  
  
"Stiles, can you at least attempt to clean up after yourself especially the way you've been complaining about the kids' toys lying around? How can you expect the kids to pick up their toys when they see their father leaving a trail of his stuff all over the house? I could have broken one of my ankles tripping over your shoes! I spend all day picking up after two three-year-olds and then I have to clean up after you! Terri dropped Stiles' report and threw up her hands in defeat. "I'm exhausted, I have an early fight tomorrow and all I wanted was to crawl in bed. Instead, I come in here and find this," she added with one hand on her hip and the other waving animatedly at the mess around the room.  
  
Stiles just sighed as he looked at the disgusted look on Terri's face. He too was tired and in no mood to argue with his wife—again! "Terri, what's the problem? I haven't changed; you never minded before. If it's that big of a deal, we'll hire a maid."  
  
The veins in Terri's forehead constricted as she mulled Stiles' words. He was right, he hadn't changed. She was reminded of the ex-Marine she met in the training room almost six years earlier; he was smug, overconfident and condescending. She didn't say anything for several moments as she walked away from him. She finally turned back to him when she reached his closet. "What's the problem? The problem is that I'm living with THREE children, one of whom is supposed to be a grown man! Yes, I did mind before, I was just too—I don't know, blind to see it. I can't believe what a slob you are."  
  
"Oh, you think I'm a slob? Have you taken a look at our bathroom lately? It looks like a cosmetics counter exploded in there. I was late to work this morning because I had to hunt for my razor under all that stuff! And my closet is full of YOUR clothes. Every day more of my stuff gets pushed out; it's gotten to the point that I can't even find my own clothes!"  
  
Terri didn't say anything. She opened Stiles' closet and before he could stop her, she began throwing Stiles' clothes into the hall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go!" Terri snatched her arm from Stiles' grasp and turned to face him. "I'm proving you right; I getting everything out, including you! You hate being in here with me so much you can just move downstairs—permanently!"  
  
"Fine!" Stiles grabbed the clothes Terri had in her hand, gathered his reports, and stormed out of the bedroom. He yelled at her over his shoulder as he went by, "Maybe I should have just left you on the island!"  
  
Stiles slammed the bedroom and door and left Terri standing in the middle of the room. She was in such shock over his last comment that she couldn't move; his words stung as much as if he'd punched her. When she finally felt her legs again, she sat on the bed and tried, unsuccessfully, not to cry. She was sick of crying and she was sick of being miserable. This was not what she expected and certainly not what she wanted.  
  
Stiles' last words confirmed her worst fears—he didn't really want her back. Unbeknownst to Stiles, Terri overheard part of Stiles' conversation with his father the day his parents left. She heard him say part of him was still in love with Kara. Though only subconsciously, Terri was purposely picking fights with Stiles to test him. She wanted to know that he really would stay with her no matter what, that she was the one he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 


	43. How do we fix this?

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
From 42  
  
He yelled at her over his shoulder as he went by, "Maybe I should have just left you on the island!"  
  
Stiles slammed the bedroom and door and left Terri standing in the middle of the room. She was in such shock over his last comment that she couldn't move; his words stung as much as if he'd punched her. When she finally felt her legs again, she sat on the bed and tried, unsuccessfully, not to cry. She was sick of crying and she was sick of being miserable. This was not what she expected and certainly not what she wanted.  
  
Stiles' last words confirmed her worst fears—he didn't really want her back. Unbeknownst to Stiles, Terri overheard part of Stiles' conversation with his father the day his parents left. She heard him say part of him was still in love with Kara. Though only subconsciously, Terri was purposely picking fights with Stiles to test him. She wanted to know that he really would stay with her no matter what, that she was the one he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
CHAPTER 43: How do we fix this? **************************************************************************** **************** Stiles managed only a couple of hours of sleep that night. He tossed and turned trying to figure out how things had gone so terribly wrong. Things were not like he expected. Then again, he hadn't really thought about how difficult it would be for them. While he and Terri both worried about and discussed Jack's and Ava's transitions, they were so happy to have found each other that neither had thought about their own. Their marriage was a mess and Stiles had no idea how to fix it.  
  
Terri didn't sleep much either. When she finally moved from the foot of the bed she sat down and stared at the closed door not bothering to wipe the tears streaming down her face. She woke up the next morning, still dressed, and curled up in the middle of the bed. She laid there for could have been an hour trying to clear her head. She was wondering how on earth her life had fallen apart so fast. After four years wishing for her husband, she finally had him, but she was miserable. He seemed uncomfortable the kids there; his fiancée wanted him back, and worst of all, he didn't want her—his wife. He wished he'd left her where he found her. The only thing compelling her to move from the bed was Ava's smile.  
  
Ava bounced in the bedroom carrying her favorite stuffed animal—a pink and white bunny from her daddy. "Morning mommy!" Ava said as she jumped on the bed. "Can I have Lucky Charms? Daddy said we could have Lucky Charms." Terri felt awful, but seeing her little girl so full of energy, with a smile on her face, improved her mood considerable.  
  
"Good morning my darling," Terri said as she kissed her rosy cheek. "So, you want Lucky Charms this morning?" Ava nodded. "Then Lucky Charms it is! Where's Jack?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
Terri pulled herself off the bed and put on her robe. Jack wandered down while Terri was fixing Ava's favorite cereal. While the kids were eating, Terri told them to get daddy if they needed anything; she wanted to take a shower and straighten the mess in her bedroom. She hoped Stiles would be up when she went back downstairs.  
  
No such luck. Instead, Helen was ringing the bell as Terri hit the last step. Grandma and Grandpa Freemont agreed to keep the kids while Terri was away. Neither she nor Stiles were comfortable leaving the twins in daycare yet since they were so used to being with mommy.  
  
"Grandma!" Helen picked Jack up and hugged him, then turned her attention to Ava. "Good morning my darlings, are you ready to spend some time with grandma and grandpa?" Both nodded yes and ran to get their little suitcases. Helen watched Terri silently as she hooked twins' booster seats into her SUV. She could tell her daughter was on the verge of tears. She also noticed that her son-in-law was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong? Where's A.B., did something happen?"  
  
Everything's fine. He's asleep; he doesn't have to go in until this afternoon." Terri didn't want to discuss her husband so she tried to change the subject. "They're buckled in." Turning to the little ones she added. "Come on guys, it's time to go."  
  
"Where's daddy? Can we go say bye to daddy?"  
  
Terri slowly sucked in her breath to keep from saying what she really wanted. "Honey, daddy's asleep. You can call him later."  
  
"Mommy I won't wake him. I'll just give him a kiss."  
  
"Ava, we don't have time." Terri said tersely, nudging her daughter toward the door. Ava started pouting. Terri noticed and changed her tone, hoping to avoid the tears. "You can see him later, okay? We need to go."  
  
"Terri, don't be ridiculous, let them say goodbye. We're fine for time and I'm sure he won't mind. If he does, he can blame me." Helen ushered the kids back into the house before Terri could protest. She just sighed as she put the rest of the luggage in the car. As soon as the front door opened panic set in. 'Please don't let Stiles walk out of the guest room when they walk in.'  
  
Unfortunately for Terri, he did just that. "Good morning A.B."  
  
"Morning," Stiles mumbled upon seeing his mother-in-law. He was hoping to avoid her this morning. He wasn't feeling very chatty. He hoped his mother-in-law would get the hint.  
  
"Did you guys move down here? I thought you were using the bedroom upstairs."  
  
"I did, and Terri is using the bedroom upstairs." Stiles answered curtly. "Jack, Ava, come give me a hug. Grandma needs to get mommy to the airport." Stiles turned away from Helen and gathered his kids and kissed them goodbye. "I love you. You be good for grandma and grandpa, okay?"  
  
Helen wanted desperately to find out what was going on, but Stiles made it clear he wasn't willing to talk. Before she could think of anything to say, Terri came back in. "Mom, we need to go. I'm going to be late for check-in."  
  
Helen noticed the tension in the room as she looked back and forth between her daughter and son-in-law. "A.B., remember you're coming by for dinner tonight." Helen kissed him on the cheek and turned toward the door. She was less than pleased when she realized that Terri had taken the kids out the door without saying goodbye to her husband.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
This was the conversation Terri was hoping to avoid. "Mother, there's nothing going on."  
  
"Don't lie to me Theresa. Your husband is sleeping in the guest room; I'd say that is something. Now, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry it out of A.B.?"  
  
"Mom," Terri started as she fought back tears. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"  
  
Helen glanced at her daughter then squeezed her hand. It wasn't okay, but Terri was obviously upset. "Alright, but please remember you can talk to me—about anything. I love you."  
  
Terri managed a weak smile. "I know you do. Thank you."  
  
The rest of the ride was made in silence. Terri couldn't stop thinking about the last thing Stiles said to her the night before, "Maybe I should have just left you on the island!" She was doing her best to control her emotions; she didn't want to cry in front of her mother. Helen was trying to figure out how she was going to pump information out of Stiles.  
  
Stiles was relieved that he and Terri would have a few days apart—a few days without fighting, but he missed his kids already. He knew he couldn't concentrate on work so he called Carl. "Carl, do you mind if I take a couple of hours and see how things are going with Quinn's prosecution?"  
  
"Sure Stiles."  
  
Later that afternoon, Carl called Stiles into his office.  
  
"I suppose nothing too shocking or interesting came up with Quinn? I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
"Nothing's going on really so I left."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Stiles started to walk out when Carl called him back.  
  
"Stiles, Is something else going on? Is everything alright at home?"  
  
Stiles chuckled. "Am I that obvious? Things are a little rough right now. Everything is just different and having to deal with Kara on Quinn's trial isn't helping."  
  
"Stiles, I watched you and Terri fall in love; I was at your wedding; I watched you struggle to keep it together when you were told she died. Don't let your pride destroy what you two have. Whatever the problem is, do what you need to do to fix it. "  
  
"Carl, unfortunately, it's not that simple."  
  
"Stiles, it is that simple. I did nothing while my marriage unraveled as I worked my way through the organization. I lost my wife and it took years to repair the relationship with my son. Don't let that happen to you."  
  
Stiles didn't say anything else, just nodded that he understood. Carl wasn't finished. He wrote a number on the back of his business card and handed it to Stiles.  
  
Stiles looked at the number and furrowed his brow as he looked back up at Carl. "What's this?"  
  
"Judy Elantay. She's one of our counselors. Maybe it's time the two of you talk to someone."  
  
"A shrink?" Stiles frowned. Real men didn't see psychologists.  
  
"Seeing a counselor couldn't hurt; both of you have been through a lot. It's entirely voluntary and confidential. Just think about it, okay."  
  
Again, Stiles nodded. He wasn't remotely interested, but he knew Carl was just trying to help. 


	44. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
Chapter 44:  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Stiles thought about what Carl said about his marriage falling apart. When Terri returned from her meeting with Lyn she was greeted by two dozen roses, a clean house and an apology.  
  
"Terri, I don't want to argue with you anymore. I love you and I want to work on us."  
  
She looked at him skeptically. "Do you really? Love me, I mean? "  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You aren't sorry I returned from the island?" Terri asked sarcastically. She was still fuming abut the way things ended before she left.  
  
Stiles hung his head a moment before answering. He knew that was coming. "I do love you and I want our marriage to work. What I said about leaving you on the island was stupid. I was just mad and I wanted to hurt you, but I swear I didn't really mean it. You and the kids are the most important people in the world to me. Honest."  
  
Terri wanted nothing more than to believe that he still loved and wanted her so she pushed her fears aside for the moment and allowed Stiles to wrap his arms around her. No matter what they were going through, she felt safe when she was close to him. He rested his chin on her head as she learned against his chest. Both of them let out a sigh of relief as they stood silently holding each other.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Within a few weeks, of Terri's "resurrection," Robert Quinn was officially charged with Treason. Several members of the CIA, including A.B. Stiles were present for the beginning of his trial. Lex and Jackson took turns attending each day. Tom Gage and Carl Reese were scheduled to testify along with Terri and Stiles--the star witnesses.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Unfortunately, even before the roses withered, the arguments began again. As usual, it was about everything and nothing. For some reason, they often fought in the morning. One morning, after a particularly ugly evening fight, they started at it again. The last thing Terri said to Stiles before he left for work was, "maybe you should just spend the night there!" Fortunately for them both, Terri didn't hear what Stiles said in reply as he slammed the door on his way out.  
  
A couple of hours later, Terri was on her way to the courthouse. The D.A. said it wouldn't be long before Terri would be called to testify so she decided to spend some time in the courtroom before she became the center of attention.  
  
Halfway to the courthouse she changed her mind. The night before, Stiles mentioned that he would be in court most of the day. Terri didn't want to see him yet so she turned the car around and headed home. After driving a while longer she made a decision.  
  
Two hours later, she was back at home. Helen, who was watching the twins for Terri, was surprised when her daughter entered the living room.  
  
"Hey darling, did you forget something?"  
  
"No. Uh, Mom, can you stay with the kids until Stiles gets home from work?"  
  
"Honey, of course I don't mind staying with them; I don't see them nearly enough, but Terri, what are you doing home so soon? I thought you were staying in the city a while to have lunch with A.B."  
  
"Something came up. I'm going away for a couple of days and I need to leave soon. I'm not sure what time Stiles will be home." Terri said as she brushed past Helen on her way upstairs. I really appreciate you doing this for us."  
  
Helen watched Terri carefully, following her up the stairs. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like something was wrong. "Are you going back to Andros? Did something come up with Lynn? Is something in the works for your U.S. office?"  
  
"No mom. I just need some time to myself, that's all."  
  
Helen frowned. She didn't like the sudden nature of this trip. "I know I said I wouldn't pry, but I'm worried about you. You didn't say anything about going away this morning. What's going on? Is it something to do with the trial, A.B.? I thought things were getting better."  
  
Terri sighed then before she realized it was coming, she began sobbing. "Oh Mom, it's just not like I thought it would be."  
  
Helen held her daughter and rubbed her back like she did when Terri was little. "Oh darling, what isn't? What's wrong? Talk to me."  
  
It took Terri several minutes to calm down enough to speak. She pulled away from her mother and sat down on the bed. "Things were so good between us before we came back here. Mom, everything is a mess now. All we do is argue. I wanted more than anything to come home to him and for our family to be together, but now . . . Now I don't know. It's not at all like I pictured it."  
  
Helen sat down next to Terri, pulling her close. She responded by laying her head on her mother's shoulder; it felt good to be talking to someone. "Sweetheart, you were apart a long time. It will take awhile to get used to each other again."  
  
Terri sat up, "I know, but we argue about everything: the kids, the house, our jobs. Everything is an argument, all the time. We had disagreements before, but never like this."  
  
"You spent most of your time traveling before and you didn't have two young children."  
  
"And he didn't have a fiancée."  
  
"Is that what this is about, Kara? I thought she was out of your lives."  
  
"Yeah, so did I."  
  
TWO HOURS EARLIER  
  
To everyone's surprise, Quinn took a plea rather than let his trial continue. To avoid spending the rest of his life in prison or worse, he agreed to several things: to renege on the book deal he'd signed, to refuse all future offers to tell his story to the public for profit, to work with an independent investigator to explain how he carried out his deeds, and to write a letter of apology to each of the agents whose lives he had endangered, among other things. What he didn't do was concede that what he did was wrong. For his efforts, he was given a fifteen year sentence, permanently relieved of his passport, and prohibited from taking any position within the government.  
  
Stiles was relieved that neither he nor Terri would have to testify. He took out his phone to call her with the good news then hesitated. 'After the way she treated me this morning, maybe I should just let her wait.' As Stiles was deciding whether or not to call, he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"A.B.!"  
  
"Hey Kara congratulations on the deal with Quinn; maybe now we can all have some peace. I wasn't looking forward to testifying nor was Terri."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably the best victory I've ever gotten." Kara stopped smiling as she changed her tone. Listen, can we talk?"  
  
Stiles hadn't had a conversation with Kara since he threw her out of his house. He had been impressed with the way she handled Quinn and he knew now he wouldn't have any reason to see her; he didn't think a conversation could hurt.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
Stiles was about to say no when he remembered Terri. They were going to have lunch together since for once both of them would be in the city at the same time. However, after the morning they had and after she didn't show up in court he assumed she'd changed his mind—as he had.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Le Relais is close." He looked at his watch. "Meet me there in 20 minutes?"  
  
Kara smiled. "I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
Stiles had reserved a corner booth for his lunch with Terri; it was the restaurant where he and Terri had dinner the night he proposed to her. He and Kara had never been there together.  
  
"I've always wanted to come here. I thought you didn't like this place."  
  
Stiles looked down at the empty glass he'd been playing with. "Actually, I brought Terri here the night we got engaged."  
  
"Oh, that's why you never brought me here; this is where you proposed to her."  
  
"No, we just had dinner here that night." Stiles didn't want to discuss Terri with Kara so he quickly changed the subject. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us"  
  
Stiles frowned. There was no "us."  
  
Kara noticed the frown on Stiles' face and started talking before he could stop her. "Before you say anything, I want to apologize. You're right; I should have told you I suspected the woman I met at the hotel was Terri. I was afraid of losing you, so I kept my mouth shut." Kara reached across the table for Stiles' hand. "A.B. I still love you. I was ready to give my life to you, to have babies with you. I still am. I thought I had finally gotten your heart and then . . ."  
  
Kara didn't finish because she didn't want to cry.  
  
"Kara, what I don't get is how you thought it would be okay to keep me away from my kids. You knew how much I wanted a family especially after what I thought happened to my child when Terri disappeared."  
  
"I know. I just wanted us to be happy—together. I would have given you children, our children. I waited my entire life to find you, my soul mate and everything crashed down around me. I was being selfish, and I am really sorry. I thought if we got married before we left the island I you'd see how much we belong together. I wanted you to choose me, but if you picked her I wanted it to be because you loved her, not because she is the mother of your children." Kara looked down at the table briefly, gathering courage to ask her next question. "Do you really still love her that much, even after all of this time?"  
  
At the moment, Stiles was still very angry with Terri, so he hesitated before answering. Kara took that as sign that there might be a chance for them.  
  
Instead of waiting for him to answer, she asked, "Do you love me, even a little?"  
  
That was a loaded question and Stiles knew it, but he answered it anyway.  
  
"Kara, we've been friends for over three years now." He smiled. "As Henry Higgins said, 'I've grown accustomed to your face,' and honestly, I don't know where to put you in my life. I have a wife and two children. I expected to spend the rest of my life with you and yes, I cared about you but my place is with Terri, Jack and Ava. There is no 'us' anymore."  
  
Kara turned her head attempting to hide her tears. "Would it have made a difference if I'd told you about her? Would we have had a chance?"  
  
Although he was angry with her, Stiles did care about Kara and he hated seeing her so upset. He took her hand and squeezed it lovingly and used his other hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Kara, you know I didn't want to hurt you. Unfortunately, there was no happy way to end our relationship; you're a victim of Quinn as much as Terri and I are. I'm sorry it has to be this way for you."  
  
"I know you are, but you didn't answer my question. Would we have had a chance if I'd told you about Terri, if she weren't the mother of your children?"  
  
Stiles had wondered that himself for awhile. He answered Kara as honestly as he could. He was surprised with the emotions he felt answering her question considering the nasty argument he'd had with Terri that morning.  
  
"No Kara; there wouldn't have been a chance for us. I was a mess without Terri, you saw that. But I still didn't realize how much I needed her until she was back in my life. I belong with her; she belongs with me—kids or no kids." Stiles felt an amazing amount of love in his heart for Terri as he answered Kara. Though he broke up with Kara weeks earlier, part of him was still holding on to her. It wasn't until he had to defend his decision to be with Terri that he realized just how much he still loved his wife. He did belong with her despite the mess their marriage was. He couldn't wait to see her and tell her about his "epiphany."  
  
As Kara listened to his words more tears fell and she didn't bother to hide them. She was finally getting that Stiles didn't want her anymore, that he was in love with another woman.  
  
"I just don't want you to hate me."  
  
Stiles nodded. He didn't hate her; he just didn't care for her the way he cared about Terri.  
  
"Is there any chance we can be friends?"  
  
"I don't know right now, but I don't think so. We're still trying to put our lives back together; I'm not sure you and I should be spending time together as friends or anything else. It's just too soon. I need to concentrate on my family."  
  
Kara managed to sniff out a feeble and defeated, "Okay. I really am sorry about what happened and I do want you to be happy, you deserve that."  
  
Stiles knew Kara only meant half of what she said; he believed she really was sorry, but he didn't want to waste any more time thinking about Kara. He wanted to find his wife and tell her he loved her. He told Kara he needed to go.  
  
As A.B. Stiles was hugging Kara goodbye at the back of the restaurant, the maitre' de was escorting Terri Sties to the table her husband had reserved for their lunch date. 


	45. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
From Chapter 44: "Is there any chance we can be friends?"  
  
"I don't know right now, but I don't think so. We're still trying to put our lives back together; I'm not sure you and I should be spending time together as friends or anything else. It's just too soon. I need to concentrate on my family."  
  
Kara managed to sniff out a feeble and defeated, "Okay. I really am sorry about what happened and I do want you to be happy, you deserve that."  
  
Stiles knew Kara only meant half of what she said; he believed she really was sorry, but he didn't want to waste any more time thinking about Kara. He wanted to find his wife and tell her he loved her. He told Kara he needed to go.  
  
As A.B. Stiles was hugging Kara goodbye at the back of the restaurant, he maitre' de was escorting Terri Sties to the table her husband had reserved for their lunch date.  
  
CHAPTER 45: "Confrontation"  
  
Even though she was still upset with him, Terri decided she needed to spend some time with her husband. It was Stiles' idea for them to spend some time together alone, even if it was just lunch. They'd agreed that part of their problems could be attributed to their poor attempts at melding their hectic schedules. Terri decided to give him one more chance. She didn't want their marriage to fall apart because she didn't try.  
  
Terri didn't realize she'd left her phone at home until she needed to call Stiles after she got stuck in traffic; she hoped he would still be at the restaurant when she got there (if he showed at all). She was relieved when the maitre de confirmed that Stiles was still there. The maitre de offered to escort Terri to the table, but she assured him it wasn't necessary; she knew exactly which table he reserved.  
  
Terri felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled when she got close enough to the table to see Stiles; even after all they'd been through there were times she still felt like she did when they first started dating. She was couldn't believe that he still had that effect on her.  
  
As she rounded the corner she saw that he wasn't alone. When she realized who he was with, all of the color drained from her face; he was still seeing Kara behind her back. She stood frozen in time for a moment and then chastised herself for automatically thinking the worst. She got herself together and started for the table again. Just as she was reaching the table she looked up to see Stiles' hand on Kara's face. While she tried to figure out what to do, she saw them hug.  
  
Terri was furious. She remembered what Stiles had said in the heat of an argument a few weeks earlier. "Maybe I should have left you on the island." She spun on her heels and headed for the door then stopped, 'Should I leave or confront them?' She decided to confront them. If he was going to cheat on her she wasn't going to sit back and let him treat her like a door mat. She'd learned her lesson with Jeff. Terri approached the table prepared to put on the act of her life. "Hello Stiles, Kara. How are things with the trial?"  
  
Kara flinched instinctively remembering her earlier encounter with Terri. Stiles started stammering.  
  
"Terri! Hi, I um, we're. . . I ran into Kara at the courthouse. I didn't think you were coming. I still had the reservation so we're having lunch."  
  
Terri smiled a smile that Stiles knew meant trouble. "So I see. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
Stiles just looked at her. He had no idea where to start. Only a few moments before, he was eagerly anticipating his arrival home to tell Terri how much he still loves her. Now, with her standing in front of him and Kara, of all people, he was at a loss for words. By the time he'd figured out something intelligent to say, it was too late.  
  
Terri smiled at them. "I see you have nothing to say to me. Of course, after this morning, I understand why." To Stiles' surprise and Kara's horror, Terri turned her attention to the woman seated before her.  
  
"Oh look, the happy home wrecker is at a loss for words. Well, let me leave you something to mull over." Before Kara could make a move, Terri picked up the other woman's wine glass.  
  
"Looks like you're going to get what you wanted—he's all yours." As she said her last words, Terri emptied the wine glass in Kara's lap, said, 'goodbye,' and walked away leaving the stunned staring at her back. What neither of them saw were the tears that Terri could no longer hold streaking her well groomed face as she rushed toward the door.  
  
Stiles pushed back his chair and ran after Terri.  
  
"Terri! Terri, wait." Stiles caught up with her as she was getting in her car just outside the restaurant, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let me go. Go back to your table; your fiancée waiting for you."  
  
"Terri, please let me explain. It's not what it looks like."  
  
Terri pulled off her wedding rings as she got close to Stiles' face and whispered angrily, "It looks like you're having lunch with a woman you said you no longer cared about, a woman you said was out of our personal lives. Looks like you meant to say she was no longer in MY personal life."  
  
"Terri, I was just..."  
  
Terri didn't eve hear him. She was still seeing him with his arms around That Woman. She stopped his plea with a hand in his face then shoved her rings in Stiles' hand as she walked away. "I have nothing more to say to you!"  
  
Back at Terri and Stiles' House  
  
"You know we were supposed to have lunch today, but I changed my mind because we fought—again—before he left for work this morning. I didn't make it to court either. I didn't want to face him earlier, but I felt bad and wanted to try so I showed up at the restaurant."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I saw him—with her." Terri could no longer hold back her tears. "Mom he had his hand on her face and I saw him hugging her."  
  
"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry, but there has to be a reasonable explanation. What did he say?"  
  
"I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. He supposedly broke up with her two months ago. Maybe she's the reason we fight so much. He's still in love with her."  
  
"Terri, don't jump to conclusions, there could be a simple explanation." Helen was trying very hard to control her anger; she didn't want to upset Terri any more, but she couldn't wait until she got her hands on her son-in- law.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** When Stiles went back in the restaurant Kara was at the door with her arms folded against her wine-stained jacket.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming back, what happened?"  
  
Stiles opened his hand and looked at Terri's wedding rings. "Kara, the most important person in the world to me just walked out of this restaurant thinking I'm cheating on her. I needed to pay the bill. I have to go."  
  
He didn't really care what Kara thought or felt. He realized it was finally over for him emotionally. Kara was about to be a very distant memory; Terri was his priority and thanks to him she was angry and hurt. Stiles dropped a $20 on the table and walked away without as much as a glance backward.  
  
"A.B., where are you going? Wait!"  
  
On his way home, Stiles took a detour and drove around for a while; he needed to come up with something incredible to say to Terri before he saw her. 


	46. Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
From Chapter 45:  
  
Stiles opened his hand and looked at Terri's wedding rings. "Kara, the most important person in the world to me just walked out of this restaurant thinking I'm cheating on her. I needed to pay the bill. I have to go."  
  
He didn't really care what Kara thought or felt. He realized it was finally over for him emotionally. Kara was about to be a very distant memory; Terri was his priority and thanks to him she was angry and hurt. Stiles dropped a $20 on the table and walked away without as much as a glance backward.  
  
"A.B., where are you going? Wait!"  
  
On his way home, Stiles took a detour and drove around for a while; he needed to come up with something incredible to say to Terri before he saw her.  
  
CHAPTER 46: Reflection  
  
It was a couple of hours later when Stiles finally got home. He opened the door and was greeted by his mother-in-law.  
  
"Hi Helen, I'm surprised you're still here. Didn't Terri come home a couple of hours ago?"  
  
"Yes, she did, but she left again. She asked me to stay until you got here."  
  
"Oh, do you know when she'll be back?" He wanted to say "if she'll be back" after what happened.  
  
"She took an overnight bag with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was pretty upset when she came home. What were you doing with that home-wrecker? I can't believe you! She told me all about your little lunch date. How dare you cheat on her, especially after what she's been through already! She deserves better!"  
  
Once again, Stiles was ducking. Helen didn't have anything in her hand, but she was known to hit with anything available and Stiles wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"Helen, I'm not cheating on her. Is that what she told you?"  
  
"What else would you call it?"  
  
"Did Terri tell you we had a fight this morning?"  
  
"Yes, she did. But what does that have to do with what happened at that restaurant?"  
  
"We were supposed to have lunch, but after she didn't show up in court this morning I assumed she changed her mind. She was pretty angry earlier. I never got around to canceling our reservation so when I ran into Kara at the courthouse and she wanted to talk I. . ."  
  
"So you invited her to lunch at the restaurant where you proposed to Terri. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"It was completely innocent. Terri saw us and she was furious. She stormed out of the restaurant and disappeared before I could explain." Stiles sat down, defeated. "She gave me these. Actually she threw them at me."  
  
Helen didn't like the sound of this one bit; she was downright worried when she saw Stiles holding Terri's wedding rings.  
  
"You can start explaining to me. You better make things right with her, Mr.! What on earth were you thinking?"  
  
Stiles was sitting on the couch running his hand across the back of his head as though it was a magic lamp. "I don't know. I didn't think it would hurt. Kara wanted to talk, she mentioned lunch and I already had the reservation. It was dumb, but . . . Helen, what am I going to do? Where is she?"  
  
"She really didn't tell me A.B. She just said she needed some time alone to think. She said she'll be back Friday."  
  
"Friday, that's two days from now! What about the kids?"  
  
Helen could no longer resist. She hit Stiles arm as hard as she could. She wanted to slap him, but restrained herself. "What about them? You're going to watch them! They're you're children."  
  
"I know, I know." He sighed. He was so upset he was making a bigger mess of things. "Helen I was just concerned about what to tell them. Do they know she isn't coming home for a while?"  
  
"Of course. She loves those two; she wouldn't leave without saying something to them."  
  
Stiles nodded in silent agreement. At least she'd left the kids—he knew she'd come back if they were there; she'd never leave them permanently.  
  
Helen handed him a note from Terri. Terri told him that she needed some space and some time alone to think. She also left instructions for him to take the kids to the CIA daycare and a number where she could be reached in the case of an emergency; she triple underlined the word emergency.  
  
Stiles stood up and sighed. He'd blown it again. He didn't know how much more their marriage could take. He wasn't sure Terri even wanted their marriage.  
  
The minute Terri walked into Z Salon and Spa she started to relax. Who wouldn't with the indoor fountains, soft music and excellent service? The first thing on her schedule was a full-body Swedish massage.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Alain ma'am, I'm here for your massage."  
  
Terri answered the door and let the woman in. She was tense and stressed out and definitely needed this time to herself to relax. Things had gotten so bad Terri wondered if they could get any worse; then she saw Stiles with Kara. She was considering returning to Andros with the kids, but before she did that, she needed time to think. For the next two days she was going to be child-and husband-free getting pampered. ********************************  
  
While Terri was gone, Stiles got a little taste of what it was like for Terri to have the kids alone; he gained even more respect for what Terri had done the past three and a half years. The kids were hard work.  
  
He had a chance to again feel what it was like without her around. Even though they fought all the time, he loved her and he didn't want to be without her. He was going to have to come up with something fantastic to get her back. 


	47. Honey I'm Home!

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
From Chapter 46: Terri was tense and stressed out and definitely needed this time to herself to relax. Things had gotten so bad Terri wondered if they could get any worse; then she saw Stiles with Kara. She was considering returning to Andros with the kids, but before she did that, she needed time to think. For the next two days she was going to be child-and husband-free getting pampered.  
  
********************************  
  
While Terri was gone, Stiles got a little taste of what it was like to have the kids by himself; he gained even more respect for what Terri had done the past three and a half years. The kids were hard work.  
  
He had a chance to again feel what it was like without her around. Even though they fought all the time, he loved her and he didn't want to be without her. He was going to have to come up with something fantastic to get her back.  
  
CHAPTER 47: Honey I'm Home  
  
As promised, Terri came home Friday afternoon. She walked into her house and gasped at the mess; there were toys and shoes everywhere and an empty pizza box on the living room table.  
  
Terri sighed in irritation, 'I can't believe him. I leave for two days and the place falls apart again,' then she smiled as she thought about how much the three of them needed her. She came home prepared to give Stiles a chance to explain himself; if he wanted her to stay, he would have to prove it, but she promised herself that she would give him a chance for the kids' sake.  
  
Stiles, Jack and Ava came home a couple of hours later. The kids were whiney and Stiles was cranky and tired. Terri could smell what she thought was fried chicken as they came in.  
  
"Mommy!" Ava screamed as she ran toward Terri. She didn't realize just how much she missed her kids until she saw them.  
  
She lifted Ava up and spun her around before hugging her tightly and kissing her. "Hi baby, I missed you." Before she could say anything else, Jack ran over yelling, "Do me mommy, do me," letting Terri know he wanted her to swing him around too.  
  
As she put Jack down, she looked up to see Stiles standing in front of her with a blank look on his face. Terri wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she knew she was glad to see him. She was hoping he was as glad to see her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, you've been at a spa for the past two days. Have a nice time?"  
  
Terri didn't like Stiles' tone, but she wasn't surprised that he sounded angry.  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we eat?"  
  
"Sorry little guy. Come on, you too Ava."  
  
Stiles didn't say anything to or look at Terri as he headed to the kitchen with the twins. Terri thought about following them, but decided to stay put.  
  
Stiles got the kids settled at the table and rejoined Terri who was sitting on the couch waiting for him.  
  
"How did you know where I was?"  
  
"I called the number you left. The receptionist filled me in. How much did all of that cost?"  
  
"Stiles I . . ."  
  
"Never mind; I'm too tired to argue with you. Do you want out?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want out of this marriage? When you gave me, no threw your wedding rings at me and then left town, that's the message I got."  
  
Terri looked up at her husband. He was so handsome standing there even with the pained expression on his weary face. She wasn't sure what to say. She finally answered, barely audible. "I don't know what I want right now. Do you have any idea what it was like, seeing you two together? The images that flooded my mind...?"  
  
"I just wish you had given me a chance to explain what happened at the restaurant; it wasn't what you thought. What it looked like..."  
  
Terri smirked at him. "I needed some time to myself, away from," she waved her arm around the room, "This. After all we've been through, I can't believe you would invite her to lunch, at our restaurant." She then added matter-of-factly, "Are you still sleeping with her?"  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes in disbelief. He knew Terri was upset, but he didn't expect that. Although in retrospect, he should have.  
  
"No, of course not, why would you think . . ."  
  
He stopped himself before he stuck his foot even further in his mouth. He was annoyed that Terri left without telling him, but he was tired of arguing with her. He took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Terri, I love you. I love our kids. I would not jeopardize our relationship like that. I would never, do you hear me, NEVER cheat on you—with anyone."  
  
"Then why were you having lunch with her at our restaurant? I saw you with your hand on her face, holding her hand. The two of you were in a full embrace when I got to the table!"  
  
"She was crying. I'd just told her there was no chance for us—ever."  
  
Stiles sighed again; he still wasn't comfortable talking to Terri about Kara, especially when he was talking about his relationship with her.  
  
"What made her think there was? I thought you made that perfectly clear when she came to the house. How many times have the two of you had 'lunch' since I came home?"  
  
"That was the first time—the only time. Look, she was my friend for a long time; she was there for me when I was alone and depressed. I never even thought about getting married before you—I had no idea I could love someone that much. When you died my life fell apart. Do you know what I did after your funeral?" Stiles squeezed his eyes tight trying to keep the tears at bay. Terri continued to stand silently, watching him shaking her head no.  
  
"I sat on this couch, holding my shirt—the one you borrowed that last night in Montreal. It had your perfume on it." This time, when the tears threatened, Stiles didn't try to stop them, but he looked away from his wife as he tried to control his voice; he had no idea how raw his feelings still were. "I just wanted to be near you, I missed you so much."  
  
If Carl and Jackson hadn't come over and dragged me out of the house to testify against Doreman I probably would have wasted away right here. I met Kara at the trial. She pursued me. It just felt good to have someone care, someone to talk to. When I was ready, she let me talk about you; she saved me from myself. I guess I feel like, in some way, that I owe her. I know it's hard for you to hear this, but I have felt somewhat guilty about the way I ended things with her. I was incredibly angry with her for not telling me about you, but...Terri, I'm sorry you're hurt."  
  
"Would rather be with her instead of here with us? Is that it, would you rather be with her?"  
  
Terri was doing exactly what she told herself she wouldn't do—overreacting. She knew she was doing it, but somehow couldn't stop herself.  
  
Stiles walked over to her and grabbed her by her arms to get her attention.  
  
It took everything Stiles had not to say something nasty. "Terri, please just listen. I went to the courthouse Wednesday morning. Quinn surprised everyone by taking a plea. Kara caught me in the hall and asked if we could talk for a minute. I said yes thinking she meant there in the hallway. When she suggested lunch I was going to say no, but I was starving and realized I never cancelled our reservation. I took her there so we could talk and I could stop my stomach from growling. That's it, no conspiracy, no affair, just lunch."  
  
"Does she think it's really over? What did she want to talk about?"  
  
Stiles first instinct was to tell her it didn't matter, but he thought better of it.  
  
"She wanted to apologize for not telling me about you when she figured out you were alive. She wanted to know if I could forgive her, if she and I would have had a chance if she'd come clean."  
  
Terri was afraid to hear the answer to her next question, but just as afraid of not asking it.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told her that I belong here, with my family."  
  
"You belong with your family. That's what you told her?"  
  
"Yes, and I meant it. I have a responsibility to you and to our children."  
  
That apparently, was the wrong answer.  
  
"So, you're just with me because of the kids? If that's the case, you needn't be. I can't believe you think so little of me that you would stay with me because of them. Don't worry, you can have her! I have more class than to keep my children away from their father out of spite."  
  
Stiles was developing a headache; He wasn't making any progress.  
  
"Terri, that's not what I meant!" Despite meaning well, Stiles was so frustrated with Terri's insecurity that he screamed the rest of what he told Kara. "Look, I told her that I love my wife; that I knew I was a mess without you, but that I still didn't realize how much I needed you until you were back in my life!"  
  
Stiles had temporarily forgotten about the kids until Jack burst in the room, "Stop yelling at mommy!" Ever the protector of his mom, he ran to her, tears streaming down his little freckled face. Terri picked him up and tried to calm him. Stiles had a flashback to the first time he saw the two of them together. He walked to Jack and tried to reassure him and take him from his mother's arms.  
  
Jack held onto Terri's neck tightly and screamed at his father. "No!"  
  
Stiles sighed then stepped back with his hands up in defeat as Terri comforted their little son.  
  
Rocking him Terri pulled him away from her enough to see his face. "Mommy's okay sweetie; did you finish your dinner?"  
  
Jack nodded yes. "Okay. You need to tell daddy you're sorry for yelling at him. You know better.'  
  
Jack looked over at his dad and mumbled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay buddy."  
  
"How about a popsicle, would that make you feel better?" Jack shook his head and jumped from Terri's grasp and ran into the kitchen as Stiles watched in awe. 'She's really great with them.'  
  
When Terri came back, Stiles started over in a calm voice. "Terri for better or for worse, we belong together—kids or no kids. I love you and I don't want anyone else."  
  
Terri stared at him. She wasn't sure what to believe. She wanted to believe he loved her, but with the way things were going, she wasn't so sure. Rather than argue about it any more and risk upsetting Jack again, they called a temporary truce and agreed to try talking again later after the kids were asleep. It wasn't until later that Terri realized what Stiles had said, "Quinn took a plea." She wouldn't have to testify.  
  
**************************************************************************** * After Stiles got the kids in bed, he and Terri talked. They talked the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Terri knew her insecurity was affecting her marriage; Stiles knew his resentment about losing four years with his wife and children was making him bitter.  
  
"Terri, this thing with Quinn is about to be behind us. We need to let all of that go and put our lives back together. You never answered my question—do you want out of our marriage?"  
  
Terri shook her head as she answered. "No."  
  
Stiles leaned over and took here hands in his. "Neither do I. I think maybe it's time we see a marriage counselor."  
  
"A counselor?"  
  
"Yeah. A while back Carl suggested that we see one of the agency's counselors. I told him we'd be okay, that we didn't need a shrink. I thought we could handle things ourselves, but it keeps getting worse. I want us to get past this thing with Kara, but I can't take the arguing anymore. Terri, I don't want to lose you. Will you at least think about it, please?"  
  
To Stiles' surprise, Terri answered quickly. "Okay."  
  
"Just like that, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want our kids to live in a war zone anymore; Jack was really upset tonight. All of the fighting can't be good for either of them, and it certainly isn't good for me. If there's any chance seeing a counselor will help I think we should try. I miss the old us too."  
  
For the first time that evening, Terri smiled. Stiles took her hand, brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.  
  
By the time they finally went to bed Terri and Stiles had agreed on two very important things: They still loved each other and they wanted to raise their kids together. Weekly sessions with a CIA psychologist would help them sort through their feelings and get back on track. 


	48. Happy Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
From Chapter 47:  
  
"I think maybe it's time we see a marriage counselor."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"If there's any chance seeing a counselor will help I think we should try. I miss the old us too."  
  
For the first time that evening, Terri smiled. Stiles took her hand, brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.  
  
By the time they finally went to bed Terri and Stiles had agreed on two very important things: They still loved each other and they wanted to raise their kids together. Weekly sessions with a CIA psychologist would help them sort through their feelings and get back on track.  
  
Chapter 48: Happy Anniversary  
  
The twins turned four the week their parents started marriage counseling. Two months later was their parents' fifth wedding anniversary. Terri took Stiles to Andros so they could finally finish their honeymoon.  
  
Stiles lay awake and watched Terri sleep. When he felt her stir, he leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning sunshine."  
  
"Ummm Good morning," Terri mumbled as she snuggled close to her husband.  
  
"Happy anniversary; I can't believe we're finally celebrating our FIRST anniversary together."  
  
"Four years late!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  
"It's already planned and it's a surprise."  
  
Terri leaned up on her elbow and eyed Stiles. "You know I hate surprises. Tell me."  
  
When Stiles nodded no, Terri looked down at him, batted her eyes and gave him her most seductive look before kissing him first on his neck, his forehead and finally his lips. When he was breathless she added. "Please, I'll make it worth your while. "  
  
"Nope" was all Stiles said. Then in an entirely selfish move he added "But I will take you up on your offer."  
  
Terri gave him a long, slow kiss. "Anything you want Mr. Stiles. Have I told you lately that I love you?"  
  
"Yes, and you can tell me again, but I'd rather you show me."  
  
Terri was happy to oblige; she and Stiles made love in the true sense of the word for the first time in a very long time.  
  
************************** After a lazy morning in bed, Stiles announced that it was time to get moving.  
  
"Noooo, I want to stay here with you the rest of the day. Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow, can't it?" Terri whined.  
  
Stiles took Terri's hand and tried to pull her up. "Nope, I've already made reservations; we can spend tomorrow in bed.  
  
"Reservations for what? Where? You have to tell me sooner or later."  
  
"Well, first we're getting a massage downstairs. Then you are going to our hotel for a manicure, pedicure and facial—and a mud bath if you're up to it."  
  
Terri's eyes lit up. "And what about you Mr. Stiles, where will you be while I'm being scrubbed and buffed?"  
  
"Ah, that's the surprise. Come on, get up. We're going to be late."  
  
Terri frowned playfully and pouted until Stiles smiled and added, "Please." She was thoroughly enjoying being alone with her husband and he was happy and grateful for every moment with her.  
  
While Terri was enjoying her afternoon in the spa, Stiles was finalizing their plans for the evening.  
  
****************** That evening, Terri got dressed in their bedroom while Stiles took over Jack's room. He was speechless when he saw his wife 30 minutes later.  
  
Terri came down wearing a black halter dress that flowed to the middle of her knees and showed off every curve. She walked down slowly completely aware that Stiles was watching her every move.  
  
Stiles started grinning the second he saw her. "I don't know what to say except wow! You look absolutely amazing Mrs. Stiles."  
  
Stiles was wearing a new suit that he bought for the trip; he completed his outfit with the gold and diamond cuff links Terri gave him on their wedding day. "So do you Mr. Stiles! Are you ready to go?"  
  
Stiles took another long look at his beautiful wife, "I don't know. I'm beginning to think a quiet evening at home isn't such a bad idea after all. I'm not sure I want to share you with anyone else tonight."  
  
"Oh no, you made me get dressed so now you have to take me out. You're going to have to earn your dessert tonight, Mr. By the way, you still haven't told me where we're going."  
  
Stiles couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen Terri so relaxed and happy in a long time.  
  
"No, I haven't. You'll just have to wait and see," Stiles said as he took Terri's arm in his and led her out the door.  
  
"Wait! I want to give you your present."  
  
"Bring it."  
  
"I can't. Sit. I'll be right back."  
  
Terri ran upstairs and came back a few moments later and handed Stiles a large package. He ripped it open and was immediately impressed and amazed. Terri handed him a painting of their children playing on he beach. They were working on the sand castle they built the week he spent with them on the island almost a year earlier.  
  
"When did you do this?"  
  
"While you were working all those looonnnnnngggg hours. You didn't even know I took a photo, did you?" Terri asked quite pleased with herself. "it's for your office!"  
  
"I love it, it's perfect. Thank you very much for the painting and for them."  
  
********************  
  
Terri couldn't stand not knowing where they were going. Initially, she assumed they were going back to "their" restaurant, but it didn't take long to figure out that they weren't going there.  
  
They took what turned out to be a twenty minute drive and ended up at the dock next to a small boat. Terri gave Stiles a disapproving look as he held out his hand to help her on the boat.  
  
'He can't seriously want me to get on a boat in this dress.'  
  
But he did. "Come on Terri. I'll carry you!"  
  
"That's okay," Terri replied sarcastically. Where are we going now?"  
  
"Be patient. I promise you're going to have a good time tonight. Trust me?"  
  
When Stiles smiled at her she couldn't help but melt. "Yes," Terri answered sheepishly, "I trust you." Twenty minutes later they were at their little cove on the back side of the island. Stiles could tell Terri was disappointed by the look on her face.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," Stiles said as he kissed Terri on the cheek. "We have a couple of things to leave." Stiles put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a copy of the twins' birth certificates, Terri's death certificate, and a copy of their wedding certificate.  
  
"Hey, why are you putting our marriage certificate in there?"  
  
"We don't need it anymore."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Stiles only smiled which irritated Terri.  
  
"Stiles, tell me!"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you at dinner." She was so worked up he didn't have the heart to tell her it was just a copy.  
  
Terri rolled her eyes at Stiles as she followed him back to the boat. After all of the riding and rowing around, Terri understood why Stiles had insisted they leave for dinner so early.  
  
When they got back to the car Stiles put a blindfold over Terri's eyes. By this point, she had given up protesting and just let him lead her around.  
  
A short time later he announced, "We're here."  
  
Terri reached for the blindfold. "Un un, not yet."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"You'll love this one, I promise. Come on."  
  
Stiles helped Terri out of the car. When she got out, she tried to assess her surroundings. She thought she heard water and then music.  
  
Stiles led her to their final destination and removed the blindfold.  
  
"Oh Stiles," Terri almost screamed in delight as she hugged him. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Stiles was beaming. He had worked hard to arrange dinner. Lyn helped him locate a private yacht for the evening. He rented the yacht, a local quartet, and a chef to prepare Terri's favorite dishes.  
  
Terri couldn't believe all the trouble Stiles had gone through. "Honey, this is great, I love it. What a wonderful surprise."  
  
Stiles hugged her and kissed her tenderly on her forehead then handed her a long wrapped box. "Happy anniversary my love."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
Terri raised an eyebrow at Stiles as she carefully opened the box. Inside was a platinum and diamond bracelet with four charms.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it," Terri answered as she examined the charms. There was a charm with a little boy on it and Jack's name and his birthstone and another with a little girl and 'Ava' engraved on it along with her birthstone. The third charm was engraved with Terri and Stiles' wedding date on one side and Ireland on the other. The last charm had that evening's date and Andros engraved on it.  
  
"That last one has tonight's date on it. See"  
  
"I see." Terri hugged her husband and whispered in his ear. "I love it," After a kiss she added, "Almost as much as I love you 


	49. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I don't own it or get paid for it : ) I don't own the characters and therefore have no hope of making any money off this.  
  
Only a couple chapters left. This one's a little on the short side.  
  
From Chapter 48:  
  
Stiles led her to their final destination and removed the blindfold.  
  
"Oh Stiles," Terri almost screamed in delight as she hugged him. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Stiles was beaming. He had worked hard to arrange dinner. Lyn helped him locate a private yacht for the evening. He rented the yacht, a local quartet, and a chef to prepare Terri's favorite dishes.  
  
Terri raised an eyebrow at Stiles as she carefully opened the box. Inside was a platinum and diamond bracelet with four charms.  
  
There was a charm with a little boy on it and Jack's name and his birthstone and another with a little girl and 'Ava' engraved on it along with her birthstone. The third charm was engraved with Terri and Stiles' wedding date on one side and Ireland on the other. The last charm had that evening's date and Andros engraved on it.  
  
Terri hugged her husband and whispered in his ear. "I love it," After a kiss she added, "Almost as much as I love you!"  
  
Chapter 49 "Happily Ever After"  
  
Terri and Stiles had a gourmet diner while watching the sun set over the ocean. After dinner, the quartet played the first song they danced to at their wedding and several others that were favorites of Terri.  
  
Terri spent the entire evening smiling. She was so happy she couldn't imagine things getting any better.  
  
Terri was about to get another surprise. She and Stiles were dancing cheek to cheek when he broke the silence.  
  
"Terri."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you. . ."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too."  
  
". . . and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
She smiled broader. "I know."  
  
Terri's "I know" was a huge step for her. With the help of counseling and a lot of patience from Stiles she was beginning to get over her insecurities; Stiles wanted to make sure it stayed that way.  
  
He stopped dancing and took both of her hands in his.  
  
"Five years ago today you made me happier than I ever thought I could be; my greatest accomplishment so far has been finding you and making you my wife. When I thought I would never see you again, I was lost. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that you would be back in my arms, and that we would have not one, but two beautiful children. They're as lucky to have you for their mother as I am to have you as my wife."  
  
As tears ran down her face, Terri just looked at her husband. She was slightly overwhelmed by the whole evening. "Oh honey I . . ."  
  
Stiles smiled and stopped Terri putting one finger to her lips and gently wiping her cheeks.  
  
"Though we've had some rough spots the past few months I can't imagine being with anyone else. I don't want to ever experience waking up not having you by my side and in my heart. I want to love you, to hold you, to make you happy—always. You make me laugh; you keep me in line; you inspire me. Terri you complete me and I love you with all my heart and soul. Terri?" Stiles asked as he let go of one of her hands and knelt in front of her.  
  
When she saw what he was doing, Terri's free hand went to her mouth as she gasped in astonishment. Through tears Terri answered in a whisper, "what?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Stiles stood up and waited for Terri's response. She thought his proposal was even better than the first time he did it. It took her a while to compose herself enough to answer.  
  
Terri smiled broadly. "Stiles, I love you too. But honey, we're already married!"  
  
Stiles laughed. "That's not exactly the answer I was hoping for. I want us to renew our vows—tonight—right here on Andros, well next to Andros, the place where we fell in love and then found each other again."  
  
Terri nodded yes as she put her arms around Stiles and hugged him tightly. "Of course I'll marry you, but how, who is going to do it?"  
  
Like clockwork Sam, the gallery owner and Terri's friend, walked around the corner with Lyn and Max.  
  
Terri let go of Stiles and looked around. "Oh Stiles, how did you do this? Lyn, Max, Sam—you're all here!"  
  
Stiles was quite pleased with himself. Within minutes, Max was walking Terri down a makeshift isle and "giving her away" to Stiles. Sam, a former judge, performed the ceremony as Lyn and Max looked on.  
  
By the time Stiles kissed his bride there wasn't a dry eye on the boat, musicians included. After the couple enjoyed their wedding cake and dancing, their friends said goodnight. Stiles had one last surprise for Terri. 


	50. One Last Surpsise

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

**Chapter 50**  
  
Stiles had one last surprise for Terri.  
  
"We have the boat for the rest of the weekend. I brought our swimsuits and fishing poles, but I wouldn't mind if we didn't use them!" Stiles said as he winked at his bride.  
  
"Oh, and my parents are coming to the house for the weekend."  
  
"They are?" Terri asked confused about why her in-laws were joining them on their long awaited honeymoon.  
  
"Yeah, along with your parents and Jack and Ava."  
  
"Really?" When Terri asked "really" she had a big smile on her face.  
  
"I know you miss the munchkins already and I thought it would be nice for our families to see the house. And your mother wants to see where 'her baby' was for four years. I think it will be nice for them to celebrate with us."  
  
Terri hugged Stiles tightly. "Oh thank you so much. When did you get so wonderful?"  
  
"What, you mean I haven't always been?" Stiles asked with mock disappointment.  
  
Terri didn't answer him. Instead, she leaned in and gave him a very long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Hmmm, that was nice."  
  
"I was just sharing the joy!"  
  
Their "joy" spread all the way down the stairs into the yacht's living quarters, onto the couch, and into the bedroom.  
  
Terri couldn't have imagined a more perfect evening as she made love to her husband on a private yacht under the stars In the Bahamas. She sighed contentedly as she lay in bed with Stiles' arm around her waist, their fingers intertwined.  
  
After several moments of contented silence, Terri turned over to face Stiles, "I love you. I still can't believe you did all of this."  
  
Stiles lifted his head slightly and kissed Terri's neck before nuzzling in her hair. "You're worth it. We're worth it. I want you to know, without a doubt, how I feel about us. I love you. I don't want you ever to forget that, even when I say or do something stupid. And let's face it; that's bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
Terri had to laugh. She was happy that he could now laugh about his "foot- in-mouth" disease, as she called it; counseling was helping him too.  
  
"Stiles."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Thank you for tonight and thank you for being so understanding the past couple of months."  
  
"You're welcome." Stiles kissed her hungrily; it had been a long time since they had been alone. "Let's not talk anymore. Why don't you show me again how much you appreciated tonight?" He added as he pulled her closer.  
  
After a romantic dinner, surprise wedding and an evening making love to her husband, Terri fell asleep in the arms of her lover and best friend feeling safe and secure in their future.

**__**

**_SIX MONTHS LATER_**

To Terri's delight, Lynn and Max moved back to D.C. Their son would start school in the September and they wanted to be back in the States. And Lyn and Terri had kept their business together and it would be much easier if they were in the same city.

June 30, 2009 (one year later)

Terri got home from the airport at 11 p.m. She was so exhausted when she arrived that she kissed her sleeping husband and children and went to bed.

The Gap hadn't been happy with its print advertising for BabyGap and GapKids so their in-house marketing department decided to shop that medium to hire outside company.

Terri and Lyn were ready to expand and this was the perfect opportunity. Terri had officially resigned from the CIA three months earlier at the same time Stiles agreed to become the new liaison to Home Land Security. Added to Stiles' and Terri's career changes, Lyn and Max were ready to move back home to D.C.; landing such a high-profile client would more than quadruple Terri and Lyn's bottom line and keep Terri from having to travel so much.

Terri was pretty sure things went well, but she wouldn't know until ChiatDay made its decision at the end of the week at the earliest. She hadn't had much sleep for the past week and rehashing her presentation wasn't helping; Terri really wanted this job and she was tossing and turned all night thinking about it.

"Stiles, it's your turn," Terri mumbled as she pulled the sheet over her head.

Stiles looked at the clock; it was 6:30 a.m. and he'd been asleep for exactly 45 minutes. He did not want to move.

"I just fell asleep. I'll go twice tomorrow, just let me go back to sleep, please," he whined. "I have to work today."

Terri wasn't the least bit sympathetic. "Oh, poor baby," she threw in before shoving him toward the edge of the bed. Stiles caught himself before falling, then got up in a huff and stumbled into the next room to see his 3 month old son lying in his crib, exercising his small lungs.

"Hey there little guy, what's all the fuss? I know, you were hoping for mommy, but she's being stubborn." In a slightly louder voice he added, "And might I add lazy this morning. I think she should have come too, but what can we do?" Stiles had a good time taking out his frustrations by talking to the baby—Jack and Ava would have told on him.

"I heard that!" Stiles jumped when he heard Terri's voice; he'd forgotten that the baby monitor was on. He walked over to the monitor with the still whimpering infant in his arms and turned it off.

"Uh oh Connor, daddy's in trouble. We better go downstairs before mommy gets up!"

With that, Stiles went downstairs to fix a bottle.

Terri, who couldn't go back to sleep, was rounding the corner when the two "boys" left the kitchen. She was impressed with the way Stiles was able to take care of Connor. He had been so excited and nervous before he was born.

Stiles wanted everything to be perfect for Terri and the baby. He doted on Terri from the minute she told him she was pregnant to the minute she came home from the hospital; Terri had more foot rubs and massages in nine months than she'd had her entire life. Stiles measured her belly with a tape measure to keep track of the baby's growth; he bought headphones made to put on a pregnant woman's abdomen for classical music hour; and he read to him when Terri would let him. He was trying to make up for missing Terri's first pregnancy. Though Terri at times felt smothered by her mother and husband she was thrilled that they both were there to share the pregnancy with her. When she'd had too much she would go to work to escape.

Terri laughed to herself when she thought back to three prior months:

Stiles couldn't believe how incompetent he felt. 'This shouldn't be that hard: Call the doctor, call the parents, call Jackson to watch the twins; get Terri's bag, help her to the car, and drive to the hospital.' Somehow, he'd gotten stuck at 'call Terri's parents.' Suddenly, he couldn't remember their number. By the time he remembered Terri had called both her parents and his and carried her bag downstairs.

"Sorry honey, I don't know what happened; my brain just froze . . ."

"That's alright, everything will be fine. This is your first time, it's okay to be a little nervous! Jackson will be over in a few minutes to watch the twins."

Stiles somehow managed to get Terri to the hospital. Terri was calm; delivering one baby in a hospital surrounded by her husband and family was nothing compared to delivering twins while alone in a foreign country. Stiles, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck; by the time she was in active labor, everyone was afraid that he was going to faint. They weren't sure he was going to make it, but when Terri really needed him, he pulled himself together.

Patrick O'Connor Stiles was born at 10 am on a bright Saturday morning. Stiles and Terri were both overcome with emotion when they saw their baby boy. Stiles' smile couldn't have been any broader when the doctor let him cut the umbilical cord.

The nurse laid the baby on Terri's chest as Stiles marveled at how tiny he was. He didn't relax until he had counted 10 little fingers and 10 little toes. Terri let Stiles "ohh" and "ahh" over the infant for what seemed like an eternity before she made him move to practical matters.

"I can't wait to tell granddad he's named after him. He'll love it."

"How upset do you think he'll be when we tell them we're calling him Connor?"

"Don't worry; I'll convince them that it's a good idea!

He'd smiled for the next two days. Terri was glad she had that memory now that his smile had turned in to a perpetual frown from being awakened at all hours of the morning and night.

Terri watched for a few minutes as Stiles fed Connor. He'd done it many times before, but she was always a little nervous. About the time she was confident that all was well, she heard her stomach growl.

"Oh, now you're up!" Stiles playfully chided his wife before walking over to kiss her. "It sounds like Connor isn't the only one who's hungry."

"How about some breakfast? I'm sure the other two will be up soon; we haven't had a real breakfast together for a long time."

"That sounds great. I always sleep better on a full stomach," Stiles said with a smile as he ducked; Terri, like her mother, had developed a habit of hitting him when his mouth took over his brain.

Terri cooked a big breakfast for her family. As the twins ate she watched them then looked over at their father and baby brother. Terri was happy. A single tear fell from her eye as she watched; this was her family: her stubborn, but loving husband, her cute and precocious little son who looked like and was beginning to act like his father; her shy, cautious little Ava and sweet baby Connor. They were all hers and she knew they loved her as much as she loved them.

Stiles looked up and saw Terri watching them with a smile on her face. He put the baby in his rocker, stood next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"They're pretty amazing, aren't they?"

Terri just nodded and smiled at him and continued watching.

Stiles left the room and returned less than a minute later with a cream-colored envelope with a red ribbon around it.

"Happy anniversary."

"What's this?"

"Open it."

When Terri opened the envelope she saw a beautiful card. When she saw what was in the card she was surprised.

"A ticket to Ireland? I thought that after last year we agreed no more big gifts until our tenth." Terri wasn't angry, just concerned that Stiles was taking her to Ireland and the only thing she was planning was a card and a new pair of cuff links for his first official meeting with the President at the end of the week.

"Yeah, I know, but this is really a present for both of us and the kids; I want my grandfather to see them, especially his little namesake." Stiles couldn't tell what Terri was thinking so he added, "I reserved a suite in the castle where we got married.'

"I'd love to see the castle again and take the kids to meet their great-grandfather, but..."

"But now isn't a good time to leave."

"Right."

"Don't worry; they're open tickets so we can go when you're ready. I just wanted to give them to you now."

Terri smiled. "Thank you. Have I told you lately that I love you?" Before he could answer the doorbell rang.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too. Whatever happened to 'good morning?" Helen grumbled as she kissed her daughter.

"Hi Helen. I think what she meant to say is that we weren't expecting you until tonight."

Terri scowled at Stiles for "correcting" her.

"I know, but we thought you might like the afternoon to yourselves too. We're here to baby-sit. Now, go get dressed."

"What she really means is that she wanted more time with her grandchildren." Evan Freemont knew his wife which is why he wasn't surprised when she punched him in the arm and said, "Evan!" in mock disapproval. "Where are my little angels anyway?"

Stiles just laughed; he pictured himself bracing for the same punch the next 40 years.

"They're in the kitchen; Jack and Ava are finishing their breakfast and Connor is sleeping in his rocker."

"Mom, it's only 8:30. They only thing I want to do right know is sleep. What time did you guys leave home?"

"Too early." Evan Freemont offered. Helen wasn't amused.

Stiles whispered something in Terri's ear.

"Mom, Dad, will you and dad watch the kids down here?"

Helen's eyebrows went up. "Why?"

Terri and Stiles looked at each other and said simultaneously as they laughed,

"Sleep!"

"Sleep? Your dad and I drove all the way from Baltimore in rush hour traffic so you could have more free time. . ."

"And we could see our grandchildren" Evan interjected as Helen shot him a look.

". . . And you're going to sleep?"

Terri's dad laughed and said almost to himself, "I guess this means their honeymoon really is over!"

-The End -

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
